Geek de toi
by Renhika
Summary: Que se passe-t-il si un geek solitaire et timide vit avec un étudiant qui passe son temps à se moquer des personnes autour de lui ? /YAOI et LEMON\\ (Collaboration avec TheCrazyKitty) OCC, UA.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde ! :D_

 _Toujours un grand merci à ma correctrice Enaeco qui s'est à nouveau condamnée à nous corriger !_

 _Me voici donc accompagné de **TheCrazyKitty** (qui est juste à côté de moi en plus XD) pour une nouvelle fic qui succède à **Make U Wet**. Et comme d'habitude :3 Kitty s'occupera des povs de Law et moi d'Ace ! :D Puis un duo pour nos povs externe !_

 _Et aussi... XD cette fic est la preuve incontestable que je suis définitivement tombé dans le Law x Ace. Je pense qu'à la fin de Make U Wet on a dû commencer à le sentir ^^_

 _Bref !_

 _Fini le blabla place au prologue de **Geek de toi** !_

 _Rien n'est à nous tout est à Oda._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

.

.

.

 **« Etude du dossier de demande de logement n°1245 »**

Nom : Portgas D.  
Prénom : Ace  
Âge : 17 ans  
Famille : Une mère (Portgas D. Rouge), père (Portgas D. Roger), frère ainé (Portgas D. Sabo), petit frère (Portgas D. Luffy)  
Origine : Kanazawa  
Activité : Lycéen de Tokyo  
Goûts divers : Dormir, regarder des séries, lires des mangas, regarder des animes, fait parfaitement bien la cuisine,  
Endroit préféré : Sa chambre  
Mode de vie : Geek  
Principale problème : Ne sors jamais de sa chambre, associable, n'aime pas le monde IRL, préfère la 2D  
Raison de collocation : Habite beaucoup trop loin de son lycée et ne possède pas assez d'argent.

 **« Dossier accepté, appartement collocation n°425 accordé »**

.

.

.

 **« Etude du dossier de demande de logement n°1072 »**

Nom : Trafalgar  
Prénom : Law  
Âge : 21 ans.  
Famille : Une mère (Trafalgar Shakki), Père (Trafalgar Vergo), Deux petits frères (Trafalgar Shachi, Trafalgar Pingouin)  
Origine : Américaine. (Parle couramment Américain)  
Activité : Etudiant à l'université de Tokyo et enchaîne les petits boulots  
Goûts divers : Lire, Baiser  
Endroit préféré : Sa chambre  
Mode de vie : Etudiant.  
Raison de collocation : Parce que il n'est jamais là, trop cher de vivre seul  
Principale problème : N'a jamais de relation stable avec ces copines, froid et blessant. N'est pas très sociable.

 **« Dossier accepté, appartement collocation n°425 accordé »  
**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ren : Un vrai prologue :D non non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le dossier de location ! On postera la fic le vendredi comme GT ^^_

 _Kitty : Me revoilà, pour vous jouer de mauvais tour, point ! xD_

 _Ren : Méchant chat !_

 _Kitty : Bah le méchant chat il va te faire chier ce soir ! Je vais me venger de la photo de moi en train de dormir que t'as prise !_

 _Ren : Hahahaha ! Tu oublies que je sais où tu es sensible !_

 _Kitty : Oh non tu vas me tripoter encore les côtes !_

 _Ren : Héhéhéhéhé_

 _Kitty : Arrête avec tes rires ! Faut rigole comme moi ! Nyahahahahah, c'est plus diabolique !_

 _Ren : Mouais._

 _Kitty : Ils sont bien rires !_

 _Ren : Bref ! Je sais que le prologue est un peu douteux :3 mais le chapitre 1 vous accrochera encore plus :D donc à la semaine prochaine et laissez des reviews !_

 _Kitty : Oui des reviews ! Bise bise Nya nya !_


	2. Comment taquiner un geek

_Hello les Geek :D_

 _Kitty et moi on était super mega heureuse de l'entrée qu'à fait Geek de toi *^* 13 reviews sur le prologue avec 20 follows et 8 favs ! Merci merci !_

 _Il est temps de découvrir notre petit geek avec ce petit sadique ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 1 de Geek de toi ! Le chapitre 2 sera poster vendredi prochain ^^_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Plop-Plop : Ma plop d'amour ! xD Je suis heureuse de te voir ici et surtout de voir à quel point la fic semble t'avoir plu ! Amuse-toi bien !_

 _Luffythebest : Merci pour tes reviews ^^ la suite est là amuse-toi autant que tu veux à lire XD et ah bah cette relation entre nous c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! Que le chapitre te plaise (ça fait un peu un genre de « que la force soit avec toi » XDD)_

 _Bref ! Rien n'est à nous tout est à Oda et bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre 1 : Comment taquiner un geek**

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Ace sort de sa chambre pour faire à manger comme tous les soirs. Sauf que ce soir, il y avait quelqu'un ou plutôt son colocataire qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois. Il était assis à la table de la cuisine avec ses lunettes sur le nez, en train de copier ses cours. Ace hésitait à aller faire à manger vu qu'il était là. Habituellement, il arrivait à faire à manger avant que celui-ci ne rentre et il lui laissait sa part sur la table. Mais là, il avait pris du retard pour finir son épisode.

Ace se dirige vers le placard le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas être vu. Sans succès. Law le remarque et le fixe ce qui paralyse Ace sur place. L'aîné lève un sourcil avant de retourner à ses cours.

« -Bonsoir, Dit simplement Law.

-B-Bonsoir… » Se débloque Ace avant de sortir un paquet de pâtes.

Law relâche à nouveau ses cours pour regarder Ace. Ce dernier met les pâtes à cuir.

« -…q-quoi ? Demande Ace en sentant son regard.

-Tu vas faire quoi à manger ?

-Pâtes… »

Les pâtes c'est rapide à faire et Ace n'avait aucune envie de faire un plat long à cuisiner surtout en présence de l'autre... Moins il était en compagnie d'un autre être humain, mieux il allait.

« -Tu veux pas que je commande plutôt ? Propose Law en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Commander, ça coûte cher…

-Je paye si tu veux. Soupire Law en enlevant ses lunettes et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est trop long… puis j'ai déjà mis les pâtes à cuire…

-D'accord, c'est dommage. »

Law remet ses lunettes sur son nez et se replonge dans ses cours pendant qu'Ace fait tourner les pâtes…zieutant de temps en temps son colocataire. Il faut dire qu'il ne le voyait pas souvent.

« -Un problème ? Demande Law en continuant d'écrire.

-N-non… »

Law le regarde par-dessus ses lunettes.

« -…Beurre, carbo ou sauce tomate ? Tente Ace en évitant son regard

-Mmh ?

-Les pâtes… à quoi ?

-Oh, ne te dérange pas pour moi.

-Ta part est déjà en train de cuir…

-Beurre.

-Ok. »

Ace va dans le frigo sortir le beurre quand soudain le téléphone de Law sonne.

« -Allo »

Le plus jeune ne s'en préoccupe pas et retourne surveiller son plat… plus que 6 minutes de cuisson.

« -Je t'ai dit non. C'est fini. Tu n'as qu'à arrêter d'ouvrir tes jambes au premier venu. J'ai jamais dit que tu es une pute, arrêtes de t'inventer des films. Au revoir, Monet »

Law raccroche son téléphone et soupire s'attirant le regard en coin d'Ace. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les relations IRL. Law reprend ses cours. Le plus jeune le regarde un peu puis soupire avant de prendre un tabouret pour monter dessus et récupérer une tablette de chocolat cachée au-dessus du placard. Il redescend de son échelle improvisé puis le pose à côté de Law. Il devait avoir de la fièvre pour offrir son précieux chocolat qu'il aimait manger devant fullmetal alchimiste mais bon… la conversation de son aîné n'avait pas été joyeuse.

Il retourne ensuite à la cuisson des pâtes sans mot s'attirant un regard douteux de Law. Ce dernier fixe alors le morceau de chocolat à côté de lui. Ace en profite pour observer la réaction de Law. Finalement, Law sourit, prend le chocolat et casse un carré pour le dévorer. Le minuteur sonne faisant sursauter Ace qui observait Law. Il met les pâtes dans un écumoire puis ajoute le beurre dans la casserole avant de remettre les pâtes. Il mélange un peu avant d'aller prendre des assiettes. Law, lui, mange son chocolat et commence à ranger ses feuilles de cours.

Ace pose les assiettes sur la table puis réfléchit… devait-il manger dans sa chambre ou avec son colocataire ? Habituellement l'autre rentrait trop tard pour l'estomac du lycéen mais là, c'était différent… Law part chercher l'autre assiette et frôle Ace qui s'enfuit vers la casserole pour cacher son malaise. Law ne le remarque pas et prend des couverts pour finir de mettre la table. Le lycéen soupire avant d'assaisonner les pâtes. Law s'assoit attendant le repas. Le plus jeune n'avait plus le choix, pour ne pas passer pour un mal poli, il devait manger avec son colocataire. Il amène le plat de pâtes au milieu, les sert puis repose la casserole avant de s'installer à table.

« -C'est quoi ton prénom déjà ? Demande Law

-Ace…

-Tu n'es pas très bavard Ace, Sourit Law

-Toi non plus.

-J'avoue que je ne suis pas très bavard. Fait Law avant de commencer à manger.

-Faut dire qu'on ne se croise pas des masses… Imite Ace

-Pas faux, mais je suis souvent occupé.

-A quoi ? Demande Ace qui devient un plus confiant à présent.

-Les cours tout ça ...

-Les murs ne sont pas très épais…

-Alors dis-toi que c'est des cours plus approfondis. Dit Law normalement

-C'est dur la médecine ? Contourne Ace en regardant le cours posé sur le coin de la table.

-Non, mais ça dépend pour qui.

-Hummmm…

-Et toi tu es en ... ?

-Dernière année de lycée.

-Je vois. Tu comptes faire quoi après ?

-Informatique, sûrement gamemaster…

-C'est dure non ?

-Je sais déjà programmer… alors j'pense pas…

-Oh, c'est bien.

-Tout à l'heure au téléphone…c'était… Dit Ace titillé par sa curiosité.

-Une fille. Sourit Law

-J'avais bien compris que « Monet » c'était le nom d'une fille mais…, Ace était vraiment trop curieux.

-Mais ? Taquine Law.

-Euh…bah… votre relation… Rougit Ace en pensant à plusieurs choses.

-Y'en a aucune enfin plus maintenant.

-Oh… c'était juste une AB2 alors ? »

Ace ne faisait même plus attention au fait, qu'il était complètement détendu avec Law, même s'il avait un peu de mal à poser des questions indiscrètes et cela amusait son colocataire.

« -AB2 ?

-…Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Rougit à nouveau Ace en comprenant qu'il avait creusé sa propre tombe.

-Pas du tout. Alors ça veux dire quoi ? Un sourire en coin s'installe sur le visage de Law en voyant les rougeurs d'Ace, Je doute que ça soit très saint, Ricane-t-il

-Bah…euh…c'est que…t'as compris l'idée de base quoi !

-Oui mais ça me dit pas ce que ça veut dire exactement.

-Euh…en fait…c'est tes cours approfondis… en toute urgence…, Finit Ace complètement rouge

-Intéressant, Law se rapproche d'Ace pour continuer son petit jeu, Ça ne va pas ?

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi. Dit Ace en relevant le regard, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

-Mais je ne me moque pas de toi ..., Ricane Law en continuant d'approcher son visage.

-Menteur… Fait Ace en reculant un peu

-Moi menteur ? Pas du tout ... Continue Law

-Arrête de t'avancer alors ! J'peux plus manger…

-Ça te va bien le rouge. Ricane Law.

-Mais je te merde !

-Et en plus, on est vulgaire. Sourit en coin Law.

-Tu le cherches !

-Ouais, je sais. »

Law donne une pichenette sur le front d'Ace avant de se remettre à sa place. Celui-ci grogne, finit son repas puis dépose l'assiette dans l'évier. Il va dans le frigo pour ouvrir la partie congélateur pour sortir une glace à la vanille. Law se lève et débarrasse son assiette. Ace décide qu'il a assez passé de temps en compagnie de Law et retourne dans sa chambre avec sa glace.

« -Bonne soirée

-Merci à toi aussi »

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

Je referme ma porte en donnant un coup de langue sur ma glace. Bah finalement… Il n'est pas si effrayant, c'est vrai que la première fois que je l'ai vu, il n'avait pas l'air super sympa mais j'me trompais. Je m'installe en tailleur sur mon lit et continue de lécher ma glace… c'est si bon la vanilleeeeeeeeee ! Franchement, les nenettes 2D devraient arrêter les glaces au chocolat et manger vanille ! Je mets mon ordi en face de moi…

Oups… j'ai laissé l'épisode de Bleach tourner… Bof, tant pis, cette série commence à me faire chier. La meuf me casse les couilles, juste bonne à se faire kidnapper !

Je grignote un peu la boule blanche sur le cornet puis tape d'une main un autre animé à regarder. J'ai bien envie de tester Hakyuu, ça a l'air pas mal… mais avant je vais regarder Nanatsu no taizai. Faudrait aussi un jour que je regarde ce truc avec le mec qui veut devenir le seigneur des pirates, Luffy n'arrête pas de me dire que je vais gâcher ma vie d'Otaku si je ne le regarde pas.

Ma vie, hein ?

Je repense rapidement à notre petite discussion avec Law. C'est la première fois que je parle autant avec un autre organisme vivant… mes frères exclus… J'pensais pas que ça serait plaisant, j'dois avouer qu'il m'intrigue un peu puis c'est mon aîné, il doit en savoir un peu plus sur l'espèce humaine… en plus il fait médecine mais…

Putain, ça l'a amusé de me faire rougir ! J'en crève de honte !

Son visage était vachement près… maintenant que j'y pense… pourquoi il a cassé avec sa copine ? Pourtant, il l'a amené plusieurs fois à l'appart… et pas que pour manger ce que je lui laissais… vu les bruits que j'entendais… mais apparemment c'était sa copine qui le trompait, non ?

Je rougis en pensant… il n'est pas si moche que ça… il est même plutôt pas mal, du niveau d'Izaya de Durarara je dirais… Oh putain… non, non, j'peux pas les mettre au même niveau ! Izaya est beaucoup plus canon ! Au point de me faire assumer ma bisexualité ! Puis de toute façon, les personnes IRL ne m'intéressent pas.

Je dévore le corner de glace. Puis lance un épisode de Durarara, ça m'a donné envie de le revoir tout ça. Malheureusement mon téléphone sonne, j'entends la musique de SAO… roooh… c'est Sabo, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

« -J'suis occupé !

- _Occupé à quoi ? Encore en train de mater Izaya ?_

-…même pas vrai d'abord !

- _Menteur… hey attends, tu le faisais vraiment ? Ace, j'préférerai à la limite que tu mates un vrai mec !_

-Mais la ferme !

- _Sinon, j'voudrais savoir, tu as prévu de revenir dans les weekends à venir ?_

-Non…

- _Ace fais un effort ! Tu pourras te cloîtrer dans ta chambre ici, mais au moins qu'on te voit un peu !_

-Tu parles ! Si je viens Lu', va pas me lâcher et va me traîner partout !

- _Et alors ? Tu l'aimes notre petit frère ?_

-Ouais, mais je l'aimerai encore plus s'il s'installait sagement sur mes genoux et regardait durarara sans faire de bruit !

- _Mais il y comprend rien à cette série, elle n'est pas facile à suivre aussi !_

-Bah ouais… non mais plus sérieusement, j'ai des examens…

- _Genre toi, tu révises tes examens ?_

-Normalement non… mais j'me suis trop foiré en maths… si dans les trois prochains contrôles, j'ai pas la moyenne, j'suis foutu, le prof va refuser que j'intègre l'école d'info…

- _Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton coloc de t'aider ? Il ne fait pas médecine ?_

-J'lui parle à peine…

- _….A PEINE ? ATTENDS TU LUI AS PARLE ?_

-Sab' mon oreille !

- _Merde… t'as parlé à un autre mammifère que toi !_

-Oh ça va ! J'suis pas non plus associable !

- _Je veux des noms !_

-…Ok, ça va, je parle presque à personne, mais j'en vois pas l'intérêt !

- _J'veux le rencontrer !_

-Hein ?

- _Ton coloc ! Il a réussi à te parler ! C'est limite un dieu ! A moins que tu le mettes au niveau de ton dieu Izaya ?_

-…..Ecoute Sab', j'ai un épisode qui va commencer alors à plus !

- _Fuyard ! Tu pourras très bien le re…_ »

Je raccroche avant d'entendre sa connerie puis m'allonge comme une merde sur mon lit… Y'a rien de surprenant à parler avec son colocataire, non ? On vit sous le même toit, alors ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre… Je serre mon coussin Izaya contre moi… puis… il s'est quand même foutu de moi ! A faire celui qui ne comprenait pas de quoi je parlais ! Je me tortille un peu en tenant bien fort mon Izaya puis me redresse. Je finis par lancer mon épisode.

Au diable la vie IRL !

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

Je me dirige vers le " Bar de l'Arnaque " où mes deux frères m'ont donné rendez-vous. Ils voulaient à tout prix me voir parce que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Quatre mois, c'est pas long. Enfin, pour moi. Je dirais à mon goût que c'est beaucoup trop court. Bref ... Je vais revoir ma mère par la même occasion. Je passe entre les gens pressés, et arrive enfin à destination. J'ouvre les portes, en esquivant mes deux frangins qui se jettent sur moi.

« -Law ! T'es pas sympa ! Chouine Pingouin en se frottant le nez.

-Il a raison ! T'es pas sympa grand frère ! » Chouine Shachi avec lui.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et part m'asseoir au comptoir. Il n'y a personne aujourd'hui, ma mère a ouvert juste pour nous. Tant mieux, je ne suis pas d'humeur à bavarder avec des ivrognes. Je regarde ma mère passer le rideau de perles derrière le bar. Elle m'accueille avec son petit sourire mystérieux habituel.

« -Salut, mon grand ça va depuis ? Me demande-t-elle en nettoyant des verres.

-Ouais. » Répond-je froidement.

Pingouin et Shachi se mettent de chaque côté de moi, pour pouvoir me parler. Me mère me sert gentiment une bière pour passer le temps avec mes frangins.

« -Man' moi aussi j'en veux uneee ! Réclame Shachi.

-Quand tu serras plus grand mon chou.

-Mais j'ai quatorze ans man' !

-Et moi j'en ai 17 et j'en réclame pas une ! Gronde Pingouin.

-Raciste des roux !

-Oi, c'est pas notre faute si t'es le seul roux de la famille ! Se marre Pingouin.

-Je vais t'avouer un truc Shachi ... Commence-je.

-Quoi grand frère ?

-Ils t'ont adopté. Termine-je en ricanant.

-C'est pas vraiiiii arrête avec ça ! » Pleurniche Shachi.

A chaque fois, cette blague marche. Un truc que j'adore, c'est faire chier mes frères. Ça me fait penser à Ace. Je me suis bien amusé à le taquiner tout à l'heure. Ce gamin me plait bien. Dommage qu'il soit un peu ou même trop timide. Mais j'ai constaté qu'il se détendait vite. Donc, il doit se sentir à l'aise avec moi. Je l'aime bien ce mioche. Au final, il n'est pas si nul que ça. Je regarde mes frères s'arracher la tignasse pendant que je finis ma bière.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Ren : Et voilà un chapitre plus consistant :3 J'espère que vous suivez encore et que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu dans les délires héhéhéhé_

 _Kitty *mort dans le crash de son ordinateur*_

 _Ren : snif snif, je l'aimais pourtant cette petite_

 _[Mais elle est pas morte… elle plante juste de trop]_

 _Ren : J'arrive même à entendre son autre elle, snif snif._

 _[Espèce de folle]_

 _Ren : Hey ! J'te permet pas ! è_é_

 _[Oups…]_

 _Ren : Bref, laissez-nous plein de reviews :3 comme au prologue ! On aime on aime les reviews ! Zoubi zoubi !_

 _[Bise bise nya nya~]_


	3. Vroum ! Vroum ! La moto !

_Hello les pastas !_

 _Oui je suis en Italie mais j'arrive tout le même à poster Geek de toi à défaut de Good Time u_u enfin c'est uniquement parce que ma beta avait corrigé les chapitres de Geek de toi avant que je parte du coup xD bah j'ai pu les up avant de partir... pas ceux de GT snif snif_

 _Kitty et moi nous vous remercions *^* la fic cartonne et vous nous donnez pleins de reviews, on vous nyem !_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Dodge3 : Nous sommes heureuses que tu aies pris le mouvement ^^ Make U wet est fini et toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin :3 maintenant on espère que cette fic te plaira autant que notre précédente collaboration ! ^^_

 _Plop-plop : Ma plop-plop d'amour (et non xD on veut pas se sortir avec toi, Kitty à part XD je me ferai accusée de pédophilie !) Ace est exactement comme moi (Ren) et Law bah... xD nan c'est pas Kitty m'enfin voilà. Ace a un comportement de geek très rapprocher de beaucoup de personne xD entre Lama, toi, moi... Amuse-toi bien dans ce chapitre aussi ^^_

 _Luffythebest : Une fan d'Izaya parmi nous ? [regard fixe de Kitty sur Ren] Bon ok j'avoue... c'est moi ! Mais aussi *Q* l'est tellement S² ! Sexe and Sadique ! Puis l'ironie du sort fait que c'est le même seiyuu qui s'occupe de Law et d'Izaya dans l'anime héhéhéhéhé... alors Geek de toi est déjà complètement écrire ! :3 Bon... non en fait manque 2 bonus l'un est presque fini (faudrait que Kitty l'achève xD) et l'autre est aussi en cours ! Officiellement il y Prologue + 21 chapitres + Epilogue :) Officieusement Prologue + 21 chapitres + 2 bonus + Epilogue ! Voilà ^^_

 _OnepieceYaoi : Le voilà le chapitre 2 ! :) Attention ne pas se fier au nombre du site, puisqu'il y a un prologue qui prend la place de "1" Merci pour ta review ^^_

 _._

 _Comme toujours, rien n'est à nous tout est à Oda ! :)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Vroum ! Vroum ! La moto !**

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Ace avait les yeux encore piquants de sommeil. Il n'aurait pas dû regarder sa série jusqu'à 4h du matin alors qu'il se levait à 6h30 pour préparer le petit déjeuner et son bento. Law ne lui avait jamais réclamé de repas pour le midi, alors il devait savoir se débrouiller. Le brun remue un peu les œufs sur le plat qu'il cuisinait. Il laisse un peu la casserole pour sortir des assiettes, du pain, du lait, du cacao, de la confiture puis il finit les onigiris qu'il avait commencés à faire. Il n'avait pas eu la force de se faire une vraie boîte à bento, le sommeil primait…

Une fois tout fini et emballé, il découpe son œuf, le met dans son assiette et baisse le feu. Habituellement, son colocataire se levait plus tard que lui, alors ils ne déjeunaient pas ensemble mais il lui laissai ce qu'il fallait sur la table. Mais cette fois, la porte de la chambre de l'étudiant s'ouvrit faisant sursauter Ace. Law baille pendant que le lycéen prend une tartine de pain et met de la confiture dessus. Il portait tout juste son caleçon ce qui gênait un peu Ace, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir d'autres organismes en réalité augmenté, à moitié nu.

L'étudiant se dirige, pas complètement réveillé, vers le frigo alors que le plus jeune se relève pour faire réchauffer son œuf. Juste pour quelques secondes afin qu'il retrouve sa température idéale de dégustation. Il met ensuite dans l'assiette l'aliment puis retourne à sa place pour finir sa tartine. Il allait lui laisser le temps de remarquer que tout était sur la table. Simple retour d'hier… Law finit par remarquer la table pleine et referme la porte du frigo avant de s'installer. Law se met à marmonner en regardant la table faisant froncer les sourcils d'Ace.

« -Bonchour ..., Fait Law à moitié réveillé

-Bonjour… »

Law prend la bouteille de lait et la boit directement au goulot faisant détourner les yeux à Ace… Law commençait petit à petit à se réveiller. Ace préfère attaquer son œuf afin de finir le repas au plus vite. Law se lève et s'étire, alors qu'Ace fronce à nouveau des sourcils, il alterne son regard entre l'œuf et Law.

« -Quoi ?

-Ton œuf…

-Je ne mange pas le matin…

-Fallait le dire… Soupire Ace avant de prendre l'œuf pour le manger.

-Je ne bois que du lait.

-Ah… tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure ? Dit-il en mangeant l'œuf.

-Non, je vais travailler.

-Ok

-Toi, t'as pas cours ? Demande Law en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Si… j'vais y aller… Répond Ace en détournant le regard.

-Tu finis à quelle heure ? Questionne Law en buvant à nouveau du lait.

-… 16h pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. »

Pendant que Law s'essuie les lèvres, Ace regarde l'heure puis se lève avant de rapidement débarrasser et tout mettre dans l'évier.

« -Faut que j'y aille !

-Attends.

-Hum ? Fait Ace en mettant son sac sur son dos et ses lunettes pour ses yeux sensibles au soleil.

-Je t'emmène. Attends. Dit Law avant de partir s'habiller dans sa chambre

-Hein ? Mais… pas la peine !

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Crie Law depuis sa chambre.

-J'peux quand même le donner ! C'est de moi qu'il s'agit ! Crie à son tour Ace, se surprenant lui-même. Non seulement il parlait avec un autre être humain mais en plus il criait !

\- Allez on y va. » Dit Law en jetant un casque dans les mains d'Ace qui soupire.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'appartement, Ace traînant des pieds. On allait encore le faire chier au lycée… lui… l'ermite de la classe qui vient en moto avec un inconnu. Law monte sur sa moto et lance avec un sourire charmeur :

« -Vas-y grimpe et accroche toi à moi.

-C'est pas une bonne idée… Soupire Ace qui s'exécute malgré tout après avoir mis son casque.

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai jamais eu d'accident. Dit-il en levant le pouce en l'air. Tu es bien au lycée Golline ?

-Ouais… Enfin c'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète…

-Mmh ?

-Rien…

-Ok. Bon accroche-toi bien. » Ordonne Law en démarrant.

Law démarre la moto, et part en direction du lycée d'Ace qui porte le nom ridicule de "Golline". Ace se serre un peu plus fort à Law de peur de tomber. Ce qui fait sourire Law sous son casque. Il accélère, et passe entre les voitures pour aller plus vite. Ace plante ses ongles dans la veste en cuir de l'aîné n'ayant vraiment pas l'habitude de la moto. C'était la première fois qu'il en faisait de sa vie. Law s'arrête devant le bahut d'Ace en enlevant son casque. Quelques filles pas loin le regardèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« -Voilà.

-Merci… Dit Ace un peu malade.

-De rien. C'est une première pour toi ? Ricane Law

-Oui, Respire Ace en retirant son casque pour le rendre à Law.

-Bon, aller à plus ! Sourit Law avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du lycéen qui sentait les regards jaloux.

-…Ouais… »

Law remet son casque puis redémarre. Ace le regarde partir puis se dirige le plus rapidement possible vers sa salle de classe sous les regards noirs des groupies… voilà pourquoi il avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

Je soupire de soulagement en mangeant la dernière bouchée d'onigiri. Pour l'instant, on n'est pas venu me faire chier… mais je sens que les groupies de ce matin ne vont pas lâcher l'affaire. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il m'emmène ! Je sors mon cahier de maths et j'essaye de comprendre le dernier cours. Je ne suis pas dans la merde, sérieux. J'y pige rien…Putain ! On ne mélange pas les torchons avec les serviettes, alors c'est qui le con qui a eut l'idée de mélanger les chiffres et les lettres ?

Je soupire avant de voir des ombres sur mon cahier. Ah… j'me disais bien que la journée était trop belle. Trois types que je qualifierais de « cons », parce qu'ils le sont vraiment, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de venir m'emmerder… et en bon geek qui se respecte, moi je ne fais que les tuer dans mon cerveau. Si seulement je pouvais faire apparaitre un sabre de mon corps et les tuer ou simplement avoir un cahier pour noter leurs noms et qu'ils meurent instantanément. C'est nul l'IRL…

« -Alors le geek, parait que tu te la jouais ce matin ? »

Non je me la jouais pas, mon coloc m'a forcé à monter sur sa moto.

« -Parait même que toutes les filles étaient devenues folles ! Depuis quand t'as des amis en dehors de l'ordi ? »

Je vous merde ! Mon ordi, lui, au moins, il ne me casse pas les couilles… puis même quand il le fait, un petit coup de programme dans la base de données et il repart !

« -Non mais c'est sûrement un gigolo qu'il est obligé de payer car il ne peut pas se faire d'amis ! »

Oh… Law en gigolo ? Hummmm… je pense que ses honoraires seraient beaucoup trop chers pour un pauvre lycéen venu de la campagne comme moi… mais peut-être que c'est trop demandé pour leurs cerveaux… Bon, je vais faire comme d'habitude… mettre mon cerveau en off et oublier le monde extérieur. Je me concentre sur mes maths en ignorant les conneries qu'ils me disent. Même pas que ça arrive à passer dans mon oreille. Enervé par mon comportement, un des gars balance mon cahier par terre. Non mais… pourquoi tant de haine ?

On serait dans un Shojo, un prince charmant ou une fille garçon manquée viendrait lui foutre une raclée.

On serait dans un Shonen, un truc chelou arriverait…

On serait dans un Seinen, un putain de monstre viendrait tous nous buter.

Malheureusement on est dans la vie IRL, alors je les entends juste pouffer de rire puis me menacer rapidement, je ne sais même pas de quoi ? Sérieux, même Shizuo qui n'a pas beaucoup de cerveau, bon le physique compense, mais même lui il arrive à trouver une menace un peu plus compréhensible. Ils finissent par s'en aller apparemment lassés. Je soupire puis ramasse mon cahier et je vois des filles à l'entrée de ma classe… Elles me pointent du doigt, pointent ensuite l'horloge, tournent en cercle leurs doigts, puis passent le pouce sous la gorge… En gros « A la sortie des cours on doit parler » avec possibilité de me tuer.

Note pour moi-même : Ne plus jamais laissé Law m'emmener au lycée quitte à partir en courant de l'appartement même si ça demande beaucoup d'énergie.

Je me remets en place et le prof entre. Le cours reprends, bon c'est quoi le dernier cours déjà ? Ah ouais, français… j'pense que je vais sécher, aucune envie d'ignorer des pouffes aujourd'hui. J'attends que le premier cours passe, puis une fois l'heure voulue, je range mes affaires et quitte l'établissement. Je prends le bus, avant de me dépêcher de rentrer quand j'arrive au bon arrêt. Je mont les marches, j'suis rentré tôt… bon j'vais envoyer un message à Sab' pour qu'il trouve une excuse pour l'absence que ma mère va recevoir, faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose le grand frère de temps en temps… Puis il sait qu'on me fait chier, c'est bien le seul à qui je l'ai dit.

Au départ, il voulait que je me défende puis j'lui ai montré que ça me demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie pour très peu de résultat… Mais si un jour ça devient trop dangereux pour moi, alors ouais j'me défendrais, mais pour des cahiers et quelques insultes, j'vais pas gâcher. J'arrive devant l'appartement et voit une fille… hein ? Elle a des cheveux ondulés, verts, … Elle a un débardeur un peu décolleté et un minishort avec de longs collants que je classifierai de « hideux »… Les filles IRL ne savent vraiment pas s'habiller ! Je m'avance vers la porte, j'suis de sale humeur alors qu'elle ne vienne pas me gonfler.

« -Tu gênes le passage... Dis-je d'un ton fatigué, j'vais quand même pas me défouler sur elle

-Tu me veux quoi gamin ? Demande-t-elle en me regardant de haut.

-Que tu bouges de la porte, tu m'empêches de rentrer…

-T'habites là ? »

Non j'suis un voleur ! Bien sûr que j'habite là… franchement les filles IRL tous des connes, enfin bon, certaine en 2D sont beaucoup inspirées de la réalité malheureusement.

« -Oui

-Genre. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait un frangin ...

-Hein ? M'exclamais-je classement.

-J'vais te dire que ton frère, c'est un gros bouffon ... ! » Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

What ? Sabo ? Comment une meuf que Sabo connaîtrait pourrait-elle venir jusqu'ici ? Je me contente de lui froncer les sourcils en tout honneur.

« -Il rentre quand l'autre abruti ? Il ne me répond plus ...

-Euh… il ne vit pas avec moi alors j'en sais rien…

-Mais te fous pas de moi je sais que Law habite ici, je suis déjà venue ! S'énerve-t-elle.

-Law ? Minute, tu me parlais de mon frère y'a même pas 10 secondes !

-Bha, Law c'est pas ton frangin ... ? Tu lui ressembles vite fait, en plus t'es brun. »

…Putain en plus de mal se fringuer, elle est conne… ce qui m'inquiète le plus maintenant, c'est les goûts de Law dans l'histoire !

« -Non, c'est pas mon frère… pour toi tous les bruns sont frères ? Sa mère a dû en subir des accouchements alors… Grimaçais-je.

-Bha, tu fous quoi dans le même appart' que lui ? Oh, non ... Me dit pas ... OH L'ENFOIRÉ ! »

Elle plaque ses mains sur son visage… choquée ? Wooooo woooo, qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de s'imaginer ? Bon réfléchissons un peu, pour elle je devais être son frère… elles font quoi les connes dans les mangas ? Ah ouais, elles pensent yaoi… minute… YAOI ?!

« -Je suis juste son colocataire ! Maintenant dégage, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire ! »

Comme mater la dernière saison de FMA !

« -God ... Il m'a trompé avec un MEC !

-Trompé ? Ah c'est toi la fille qui a appelé hier ? »

Et celle qui gémissait comme une dinde.

« -Ne me parles pas, voleur de mec ! Dit-elle en partant

-Non mais en plus j'étais dans la chambre d'à côté quand tu… oh puis merde, j'm'en fous ! »

J'ouvre l'appartement avant de m'engouffrer dedans. Je me déchausse puis vais dans ma chambre, allume l'ordi, ressort dans la cuisine, je nettoie la vaisselle de ce matin avant de prendre une tablette de chocolat dans ma planque. Aller ! Geekage !

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

Le patron m'accueille comme d'habitude. Zeff il s'appelle, c'est vraiment un chic type. Bon, il a peut être un caractère de merde. Mais tant qu'il préfère jeter sa mauvaise humeur sur le mioche blond ça me va. J'entre dans la cuisine, et mets mon tablier autour de la taille. Je me dirige vers les assiettes sales, ou monsieur "Tulipe" y est déjà.

« -Oooooh, mais regardez qui voilà !

-Ta gueule, Eutass. »

Il commence à m'insulter, comme chaque fois que je viens bosser ici. Ce type et moi on ne peut pas se voir. Mais vraiment, c'est comme chien et chat. Je l'ignore royalement en prenant une assiette pour la laver. J'entends Patty rigoler en écoutant Kidd. Le pauvre, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il parle tout seul ... Je le plains d'être aussi con.

« -Tu m'écoutes !

-KIDD TA GUEULE ET TRAVAILLE ! Hurle Zeff de l'autre côté de la cuisine.

-Vieux con ... » Marmonne tulipe en lavant un verre.

Je ricane, m'attirant le regard noir de Kidd. L'aprem ne fait que commencer, et il y a pleins de clients. Y'a vraiment trop de vaisselle… C'est un resto assez connu mais personne n'ose venir travailler ici. C'est sûr que le patron n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, et encore moins sa main. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec le patron. Mais faut voir comment il est avec ce pauvre mioche… C'est pas possible il est maso ...

« -SALE VIEUX TIMBRE, POSE MOI CETTE CASSEROLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! » Hurle-t-il en courant.

Pour cette fois éviter une casserole ... Volante ... Pour changer. Patty souffle de tristesse pour le blondinet. Il a beaucoup de détermination, et de courage pour apprendre à cuisiner avec Zeff. Je lave encore une assiette, et la pose sur la pile. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche pour la énième fois. Putain, cette fille est vraiment agaçante. Elle n'a pas compris que les algues, c'est pas mon style, et ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques soirs ? Bref ... Vivement que je rentre parce que ça me saoûle déjà.

« -Law, ça va ? Me demande Patty.

-Ouais.

-Pfff ... Il sait dire que ouais ! Marmonne Kidd.

-Ta gueule. Lui répond-je.

-Et ta gueule aussi. Rigole Patty.

-T'as pas du travail toi ? Demande-je à Patty.

-No-

-PATTY MAGNE TON GROS CUL LES CLIENTS ATTENDENT LEUR BOUFFE ! » Hurle Zeff en lançant une fourchette.

Ce type, il lui manque vraiment une case... Ouais, je crois bien après trois mois de travail ici. Je peux l'affirmer officiellement.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kity : Nya les fans en direct du coiffeur_

 _Ren : *meurs sous la chaleur*_

 _Kitty : Je fais une couleur_

 _Ren : OwO au coiffeur ? C'est rare de ta part... sous l'ocean ?_

 _Kitty : dit aussi que je suis une sauvage et vais pas au coiffeur mdr ... sous les caleçons ?_

 _Ren : Tu vas ressembler à un panneau stop comme je l'étais alors xD Kidd n°2 !_

 _Kitty : vive les tomates u.u_

 _Ren : Bref !Pensez à nous laissez plein de review comme le dernier chapitre ! Zoubi zoubi !_

 _Kitty : Bise bise nya~_


	4. Pizza party

_Hello les sukonbu ! :)_

 _*^* La fic a plein de fan, 19 reviews pour le dernier chapitre vous pouvez pas savoir comme on est tellement fière avec Kitty de ça et de vous :P_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Dodge3 : Merci pour ta review :3 et oui imagine Law emmener Ace en moto ** ça nous faisais baver ! Et Kitty n'aime pas Monet XD alors on peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle la fasse intelligente !_

 _Plop-plop : Décidément cette comparaison a plu à tout le monde :) … J'aime pas SnK xD mais Kitty aime alors bon ça compense. Sinon, pendant que toi tu avais pluie moi j'étais en Italie à mourir de chaud sous le soleil XDD Merci pour ta review et amuse-toi bien :3_

 _kitsuko : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ On est contente Kitty et moi que la fic t'ai plu ! Amuse-toi bien dans ce chapitre 3 !_

 _Lou : Merci à toi aussi de ta review :) puis ça nous fait plaisir d'intégrer un peu tout le monde à l'histoire :D alors Zeff aussi doit être de la partie_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Merci de ta review ^^ et nous sommes deux à écrire la fic :) une pour Law une pour Ace :D_

 _Luffythebest : *^* il est génial Izaya pas vrai ?! xD les seiyuus sont liés par le destin a certain personnage ! Et ne t'en fait pas, cette fic est bien écrire :) elle ira au bout !_

 _Et donc à présent, il est temps de laisser entrer un nouveau personnage :D_

 _Rien n'est à nous, tout est à Oda !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 3 : Pizza party**

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Law rentre du travail avec un mal de crâne. Il enlève ses chaussures à l'entrée avant de partir s'affaler sur le canapé. Il n'était que 18h mais il était déjà mort de fatigue. Ses études plus les petits travails qu'il faisait l'épuisaient. Ace sort de sa chambre pour pouvoir faire à manger, et se bloque quand il voit Law à moitié mort sur le canapé. Il le fixe se demandant bien ce qu'il avait.

« -Ça va ?

-Mmh ?

-J'te demandais si ça allait ?

-Ouais.

-Tu veux un truc ? Soupire Ace ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il avait parlé.

-S'tu veux. Dit-il en roulant pour se mettre sur le dos

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Je sais pas... Tu veux pas commander pizza ? Demande Law en le regardant.

-Y'en a au congèle', j'peux allumer le four si tu tiens aux pizzas…

\- Non, on va les commander chez mon pote Thatch. Dit-il en sortant son téléphone

-C'est dépenser de l'argent pour rien ! » Grogne Ace.

Mais Law avait déjà composé le numéro de la pizzeria.

« - Ouais bouffon c'est moi. …Ouais, ouais ta gueule et fais moi à bouffer soumis. … Gratuite... Pourquoi ? Je te rappelle le coup arrangé ? …. Voilà maintenant, tu fermes ta gueule. Donc pour moi c'est aux quatre fromages et ... Tu veux quoi Ace ?

-J'm'en fiche…Soupire Ace pas vraiment remis de sa journée de merde.

-Bon, prend une tartiflette. Et je veux que ça sois toi qui me la livre…. Parce que tu vas bouffer avec nous…. M'en bats les couilles que tu travailles, t'es là pour satisfaire le client. En plus t'as bientôt fini le temps que t'arrives t'auras fini le boulot… Ouais, moi aussi je t'emmerde. » Dit Law en raccrochant.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air fatigué, il avait trop d'énergie au goût d'Ace qui soupire.

« -Un problème ? Demande Law en se levant.

-Non… Dit Ace en détournant le regard, bizarrement, il arrivait à discuter avec lui mais n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face.

-T'inquiète Thatch, c'est un mec sympa, Sourit Law.

-C'est pas mon problème » Dit Ace en haussant les épaules.

Law lève un sourcil puis Ace décide de l'éviter et d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, de toute façon, l'aller-retour dans sa chambre serait inutile car il ne savait pas quand arrivait les pizzas. Law, lui, ne se gène pas et part dans sa chambre pour se changer. Le lycéen allume la télé pour mettre la première chaîne de manga venue. L'étudiant revient, habillé d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantalon tacheté.

« -Tu regarde quoi ?

-Gintama…

-Je ne connais pas mais quand j'étais plus jeune, je regardais Dragon ball. »

Ace regarde un instant Law avant de sourire puis se reconcentre sur l'écran. Il valait mieux éviter de lui sortir le « t'es vieux » qu'il pensait très fort. Law s'assoit sur le canapé à son tour.

« -Ou sinon y'a un manga à la mode que je regarde c'est One Piece. C'est pas trop mal.

-Hummmm… mon frère le regarde aussi, faut que je l'essaye » Dit Ace qui ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux.

La porte sonne pour la livraison de pizza.

« -C'est ouvert ! »

Un homme châtain entre dans l'appartement avec les pizzas dans les bras, il ferme la porte d'un coup de pied et s'approche du canapé. Ace éteint alors la télé, réfléchissant rapidement au moyen de prendre une part de pizza et de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

« -Law, tu me fais chier ! » Grogne Thatch.

Il balance limite les pizzas à Law puis s'arrête avant de sourire en voyant Ace.

« -Oh, mais on a de la compagnie !

-Ouais, c'est mon coloc'. »

Ace ne lance pas un regard à Thatch et tend la main pour attraper une des boîtes de pizza. Il ne devait pas dépasser sa limite de sociabilité de geek.

« -Tu le nourris ce mioche, il a l'air d'avoir la dalle ... ?

-Mais non. »

Le lycéen ignore les deux hommes qui se moquaient de lui, il avait l'habitude de toute façon… Il ouvre une boîte de pizza pour se prendre une part.

« -Tu comptes manger avec nous ? Demande Law en fonçant les sourcils.

-Non, Répond simplement Ace.

-Il n'est pas poli ce mioche ! » S'exclame Thatch en retirant sa casquette « Pizza »

Ace pense très fortement « Juste associable et je te merde ! » mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

« -Si tu vas manger avec nous. » Ordonne Law en l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

Ace fixe longuement Law, espérant pouvoir le convaincre de le laisser partir avec sa part de pizza. Habituellement, il emmenait toujours de la bouffe dans sa chambre, pourquoi il l'obligeait maintenant à rester ? Surtout avec un inconnu, il n'allait pas survivre !

« -Bon, salut moi c'est Thatch et toi ?

-J'ai toujours mangé dans ma chambre, Fait Ace ignorant totalement Thatch.

-Ben, avec moi non.

-J'mange pas les mioches moi mais les pizzas ..., Soupire Thatch avec de fausses larmes.

-Tu lui fais peur avec ta tête de banane.

-Ma banane est très bien, laisse là ! » Se défend Thatch en touchant ses cheveux.

Ace avait arrêté d'écouter, il fixait la pizza… _« Peut-être que si je bouffe d'un coup la part, je peux me tirer après ? »_ Pense-t-il. Law se sert une part pendant que Thatch tente une nouvelle approche.

« -Bon p'tit, tu veux pas me donner ton prénom ? »

Ace fixe toujours la pizza puis tend sa main pour se servir une part. « Plus vite je l'aurai mangé, plus vite j'pourrais retourner dans ma chambre » continua-t-il sur sa pensée.

« -Ace, c'est pas très poli. » Dit Law d'un ton froid.

Ace regarde un instant Law… bizarrement, il n'aimait pas qu'il lui parle sur un ton froid, il ne voulait pas l'énerver mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec les gens. Il soupire puis calcule rapidement le temps et l'énergie que la politesse va lui demander mais aussi la force qu'il va devoir utiliser. Il prend deux parts de pizza puis s'éloigne au maximum sur le canapé, se mettant à la limite sur l'accoudoir pour poser une distance de sécurité entre Thatch et lui en plus de Law qui servait de mur entre eux deux.

« -Ace. Merci pour la pizza. Dit rapidement Ace pour être « poli »

-GOD il a parlé ! J'allais finir par croire qu'il était muet ! Fait Thatch choqué

\- En gros il te dit : De rien. » Traduit Law.

Ace ne répond pas et mange une de ses parts pizza. Thatch lui mange ses deux parts en même temps.

« -T'en fous sur mon tapis tu lèches. Menace Law.

-Che bonche che chère ! Bafouille Thatch pendant qu'Ace continue de manger calmement, Bon moi je vais y aller. Finit-il en se levant

-Déjà ? Demande Law surpris

-Tu permets que je ferme ma pizzeria et que je laisse mes employés rentrer chez eux ?

\- Pas grave a plus ! Dit-il sans bouger du canapé

-Te gène pas je connais la sortie ! A plus Aceeee ! »

Le lycéen a l'impression de renaître en voyant l'autre s'en aller. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec les autres personnes. Il se rapproche à nouveau de Law et reprend une part. Law rallume la télévision avant de reprendre à son tour un morceau. Ace s'installe pour regarder l'écran avant de manger sa part de pizza.

« -T'as pas été sympa avec Thatch.

-…Je suis pas très… sociable…, Dit-il en remontant ses pieds sur le canapé, collant ses genoux à son torse.

-Je vois.

-Pour ça qu'il fallait me laisser aller dans ma chambre, ça lui aurait évité de se prendre un vent… moi, les hyperactifs comme lui, j'suis incapable de leur répondre, rien que de les voir ça me paralyse sur place !

-Une raison pour que tu sois comme ça ?

-Je sais pas… aussi loin que je me souviens je restais chez moi, à un moment, je suis même resté presqu'un an sans sortir de la maison. Mon frère ne voulait pas… puis après j'me suis enfermé dans la 2D qui est bien mieux que l'IRL

-Ah, d'accord. Elle s'est bien passée ta journée ?

-Ça va » Ment Ace.

Law reçoit un message et remarque qu'il s'agit encore de Monet

« -Un mec... ?

-Ah pendant que j'y pense, y'a une fille est venue à l'appart vers 15h30… elle a d'abord cru que j'étais ton frère, puis ensuite elle s'est mise en tête que tu l'as trompé avec…euh… Rougit Ace à l'image.

-… »

Law tente d'assimiler les informations que venait de lui dire Ace. Ce dernier d'ailleurs évitait le sujet en regardant la télé.

« -T'as séché ?

-Hein ? Dit-il en se reconcentrant sur Law

-Tu t'es grillé tout seul.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Fait Ace en détournant le regard.

-Alors explique moi ce que tu foutais devant l'appart' à 15h30 alors que tu finissais à 16h.

-Euh… le prof était absent ! Trouve rapidement Ace comme excuse.

\- Mais, bien sûr j'ai eu ton âge tu sais. Soupire Law blasé

-Bah alors tu dois savoir que ça ne te regarde pas, décrète-t-il

-M'en fous, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Comme ça.

-Ah… et pour la fille ? Parce que de base, c'était pour elle que je disais ça, pas pour moi…

-Oublie-la, c'est une abrutie.

-Ça va pas te gêner, qu'elle lance des rumeurs…sur…enfin…tu vois quoi…

-Tu sais j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre ce que les gens pensent de moi.

-Hummmm… tu es vr… »

Ace est coupé dans sa phrase par son téléphone qui chantonne la musique de SAO, il avait oublié que son aîné appelait tous les jours vers cette heure.

« -Oui ? … non… non… j't'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas, idiot ! … Pfff, tu racontes n'importe quoi !... Demain… peut-être je ne sais pas… sérieux ? Mais attends, j'ai be… ok, ok, je fais ça… »

Ace rougit d'un seul coup au téléphone à ce que Sabo lui disait.

« -Je te merde ! C'est même pas vrai ! J'suis devant la télé là ! … Oui… oui alors j'te laisse… ouais tu l'embrasses pour moi… bye…

-Tu allais dire quoi ?

-Euh… c'est rien oublie…, Dit Ace encore rouge par ce que Sabo lui avait dit au téléphone.

-T'as une petite copine ? Sourit Law en pensant à la fin de la conversation.

-Non, répond Ace en fronçant les sourcils malgré ses joues rouges.

-Ça te va bien le rouge. Ricane Law

-Oh tu ne vas pas recommencer… c'est à cause de l'autre idiot, Marmonne Ace

\- D'accord. »

Ace soupire de soulagement, il fallait qu'il se retire cette image de sa tête.

« -Je vais prendre ma douche. Dit Law en se levant

-Hum… ah demain, je reste à l'appart… fais pas de bruit en partant.

-D'accord. » Dit-il en partant à la douche.

Ace zappe sur plusieurs chaines pendant que l'eau de la douche coule. Il fini par regarder un morceau de Noir, qu'il trouve très nul. Après plusieurs minutes de visionnage, il zappe à nouveau et regarde un peu Fairy Tail avant d'en avoir marre. Il allait se mettre un manga qu'il choisirait sur son ordi. Il se lève, éteint la télévision et se dirige vers sa chambre. C'est à ce moment précis que Law ressort de la douche avec une serviette autour de la taille, des gouttes d'eau dégoulinant sur son torse. Ace rougit instanément, dire qu'il avait réussi à oublié l'image perverse que son frère avait mis dans son esprit.

« -Tu...tu...TU POURRAIS T'HABILLER! Se surprit Ace à crier.

-Mmh ? Je suis pas à poil, abuse pas.

-Même ! Y'a que les manga shojo pour qu'un mec sorte comme ça de la salle de bain ! Rougit encore plus Ace.

\- Ouais si tu veux. » Dit Law totalement ignorant sur le sujet.

Ace se mit à pester contre son frère avant de fixer Law… bizarre… il rougit encore plus :

« -Tu ressembles à Izaya… Chuchote Ace pour lui-même.

-Mmh ? Fait Law en séchant ses cheveux avec une autre serviette.

-En plus grand… RIEN !

-A quoi tu penses ? Taquine Law

-R…rien ! »

Law se penche vers Ace avec un sourire en coin :

« -Je me demande bien moi.

-J'te dis que c'est rien ! »

Ace repousse Law, le touchant pour la première fois puis s'enfuit dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller. Law ricane sadiquement de sa taquinerie.

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

Putain c'est pas vrai !

Je m'assois sur mon lit avant d'enfoncer mon visage dans le coussin Izaya que j'ai. Merde, merde, merde et merde quoi ! J'en ai marre ! Je me tortille sur mon lit. Ça devient trop dangereux pour ma vie de geek tout ça ! Vraiment trop !

Je me redresse, lance mon épisode de nanatsu no taizai et j'essaye de mater un maximum la fille. Elle est un peu coconne sur les bords, mais c'est assez mon style niveau physique. Faut que j'arrête de penser à Law. C'est la dernière fois que j'essaye de me sociabilisé ! Fais chier quoi, je ne pensais pas qu'une personne IRL me ferait autant d'effet. J'inspire profondément, ça ne suffit pas !

Je tape un nouveau manga et mate la meuf. Je fais ça plusieurs fois puis je finis par remater durarara pour avoir le plaisir de reluquer Izaya. Ce type est un vrai sadique, mais tellement beau, son torse, sa voix, ses cheveux… grrr… Je serre mon coussin contre moi avant d'entendre à nouveau la musique de SAO… sérieux, pourquoi il m'appelle encore Sabo ?

« -Quoi ?

-Ce week end, t'es libre ?

-Je t'ai dit que je devais réviser, alors non !

-Donc tu seras à ton appart ?

-Hum…

-Ton coloc aussi ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! C'est pas mon problème !

-J'passe te voir samedi, ça te va ?

-Non, j'préfère pas, puis le ticket de train coûte cher…

-Pour toi, tant que c'est pas pour acheter des mangas ou des jeux, ça coûte cher !

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Bref, j'veux voir comment tu vas et si tu bouffes bien, j'ai le droit ?

-Je vais bien et je bouffe normalement vu que c'est moi qui cuisine, j'm'en fous de tes droits j'veux pas que tu viennes !

-Ace, t'as pas le choix, j't'ai pas revu depuis ta rentrée !

-Raf

-Traduction geek ?

-Rien à foutre

-Bah moi si ! Donc c'est décidé ! Vois le bon côté des choses, Lu' ne vient pas !

-Sérieux ?

-Il est malade~

-Ce qui explique comment tu as eu mon arrêt de maladie…

-En parlant de ça, c'est quand ta réunion parent-prof ? J'ai demandé à maman pour le faire à sa place vu qu'elle bosse beaucoup.

-J'en sais rien et j'ai aucune envie que tu viennes !

-Sérieux, Ace… j'voudrais que tu préviennes ton corps enseignant que tes camarades de classes t'harcèlent !

-Tu me saoules Sab'… j'suis pas d'humeur là sérieux, alors fous-moi la paix avec ton côté « grand frère surprotecteur » et laisse-moi en paix, j't'appelle déjà tous les soirs, ça suffit !

-Rectification, J'appelle tous les soirs ! Je passe ce week end quoi que tu dises, on en reparlera pour le reste !

-Sab' j'ai dis n…

-J'dois y'aller, y'a un vrai malade qui m'appelle !

-Attends Sa… »

Il m'a raccroché au nez… putain… bon le mieux à faire, c'est que demain quand Sabo va appeler, j'lui donne rendez-vous dans un café comme ça il ne vient pas à l'appart. Ouais… c'est mieux comme ça. Je relève les yeux pour regarder mon épisode, au moins ça m'a calmé tout ça ! Mais j'ai pris conscience d'un truc.

Fini ! Je parle plus aux personnes IRL ! Trop embarrassant pour moi !

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, en soupirant. Mon téléphone vibre encore une fois. Je regarde et vois "Monet" sur l'écran. Putain, elle ne lâche pas l'affaire. Je décroche et ferme les yeux quelques secondes, me préparant à supporter sa voix hystérique.

« -Law !

-Ouais, c'est moi. Soupire-je.

-C'est que maintenant que tu réponds ?

-Ouais.

-T'es qu'un connard sérieux !

-Et toi une algue pourrie. Ricane-je.

-Je te permet pas mes cheveux sont très bien ! Se vexe-t-elle.

-Mais oui.

-Comment t'as osé ?!

-Osé quoi ? »

De quoi elle parle ... ?

« -Me tromper avec l'autre !

-C'est bien gentil de dire ça mais avec laquelle ? »

Si elle savait le nombre de filles avec qui je l'ai trompé, pendant que j'étais avec elle ... Elle me fait presque de la peine. Même pitié.

« -T'es un enfoiré ! Crache-t-elle avec haine.

-Et toi une idiote.

-Moi, je te parle du type ! »

Hein ? Mais de qui elle parle cette timbrée.

« -Quel type ?

-Fais pas l'innocent ! »

Pour une fois que je ne la nargue pas. Je fronce les sourcils, et réfléchis rapidement de qui elle pourrait parler. Ah, mais oui. Ace ...

« -Le môme avec des lunettes, tu m'as trompé avec ça ! UN MEC BORDEL DE MERDE ! S'écrie-t-elle.

-Monet je ne suis pa-

-Perona en revenais pas que tu sois bi ! » me coupe-t-elle.

Bon, ça a déjà fait le tour je vois. Super, maintenant je suis un bi. Je suis tellement heureux, que mon visage est complètement blasé. Je passe une main sur mon visage, injuriant tout bas cette abrutie. Je m'en fous des avis ou de ce que pense les gens. Mais, ils vont venir faire les curieux, et je n'aime pas du tout ça.

« -Bien, pense ce que tu veux bonne soirée.

\- Ca c'est sûr que je pense ce que je veux ! A jama-»

Je raccroche avant qu'elle finisse et me masse les tempes. Putain, quelle journée ...

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ren : *Souffre au boulot* Ouiiiinnn_

 _Kitty : *se tape la tête contre un mur*_

 _Ren : Hey ! C'est à moi de faire ça !_

 _[Peut-être mais bon, nous aussi on est crever]_

 _Ren : Rien n'a cirer è_é je le suis plus !_

 _[...]_

 _Ren : J'aime avoir raison :3_

 _[Nya nya nya !]_

 _Ren : è_é fais gaffe-toi !_

 _[*s'enfuie*]_

 _Ren : Et je parle à qui maintenant ? ... Bref :) laissez-nous plein de reviews *^* comme le chapitre d'avant ! Zoubi zoubi !_


	5. Journée de merde !

_Hello les brioches au porc laqué !_

 _Je m'excuse d'avoir posté aussi tard mais on eut comme qui dirait… un petit problème avec ma beta ^^' elle avait pas eu le temps de corrigé, puis a oublié, moi aussi avec le boulot…etc… xD bref ! On va essayer de mieux s'organiser !_

 _Et toujours plein de reviews *^* merci !_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Lou : Nyaaa~ ! Merci pour ta review!_ _Contente que notre chapitre t'aies plu :D Sabo arrivera bientôt promis et il rencontrera Law aussi t'inquiète pas :3 Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_

 _Plop-Plop : Nyaa~ ! A toi ma chère Plop-Plop ! On se rencontre enfin /PAN/ Mais c'est trop bien Shingeki no Kyojin éoè ! Levai x Eren ... Blblblbl ... C'est possible d'embêter Ace dans tes rêves tu fais comme moi :3 ! Et puis tu t'amuses à le faire rougir ! Oui c'est drôle d'embêter les gens de les taquiner ehehehe :) chacun leurs trucs mais moi aussi je suis chiante xD ! [T'es tombé bien bas...] Oh, chut conscience ! Où Raoul moi et Jhon on te fait la gueule è_é ! Raoul = Mur Jhon = Tour d'ordinateur) Non je suis pas bizarre U.U ... Bref heureuse d'avoir pu enfin blablater avec toi très chère la prochaine fois je ferais du thé avec des cookies ) Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~!_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Nyaa~ ! Merci pour ta review ! Contente que notre fiction te plaise c'est vrai que Ren dégage bien ce côté kawaii de Ace avec son côté geek x) ! A la prochaine ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_

 _Dodge3 : Nyaaa~ ! Merci pour ta review :3 C'est vrai que je m'amuse bien a faire Law taquiner Ace aussi ahaha x) La suite est la ! A la prochaine ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_

 _Luffythebest : Nyaaa~ ! Merci pour ta review :) IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Lance une voiture* *Tousse* Pardon x) Pour répondre à la question c'est Ren ! Moi je connaissais pas encore Durarara xD A la prochaine ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_

 _Je ne vous laisses pas patienté plus ! Dévorez le chapitre ! Et tout est à Oda !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Journée de merde !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pov Law

.

.

.

Je passe les portes du hall, sous les regards mauvais de certaines personnes. Déjà que je n'ai pas d'amis car je suis mal vu… Les mecs sont jaloux que toutes leurs copines tombent dans mes bras. Mais, c'est pas ma faute si elles les trompent. Un mec se met devant moi puis, plusieurs le rejoigne pour se mettre autour de moi. Je fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant : Curiel, Vista, Killer et Bartoloméo. Ils me veulent quoi ?

« -Toi là, c'est vrai que t'es bi ? » Me demande le grand blond avec sa frange qui lui cache les yeux.

J'hausse un sourcil puis, hausse les épaules. Voilà que les curieux commencent à venir. Je le pousse pour avancer mais, il me rattrape et me bloque contre le mur. Ils commencent sérieusement à m'énerver.

« -Alors il t'a posé une question, répond. Demande le vert.

-Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre vois-tu ? » Dis-je d'un ton froid.

Ils rigolent comme des idiots. Pfff ... Ils le sont déjà, que suis-je bête. Le moustachu s'arrête, et fronce les sourcils.

« -Répond !

-Ça vous servirait à quoi de le savoir ou non, hein ? Moi, je ne viens pas vous casser les burnes en vous demandant si vous êtes gay, hétéro, bi ou abruti. Renchéris-je toujours aussi froidement.

-Mais c'est qu'il se croit intelligent celui-là ! » Rigole Curiel.

Je souffle d'agacement, et leur fait un doigt. Je m faufile entre eux et continue mon chemin. Les gens ricane ou rigole sur mon passage. Je sens que ça va être une putain journée de merde ... !

« -Alors celui qui trompe ma meilleure amie avec un mec tu te sens bien ? Je veux dire après avoir baisé un môme ?

-Laisse-le Perona. Il ne mérite même pas qu'on lui parle ! »

Oh, il manquait plus qu'eux ... Perona et Monet. Je passe devant eux en les ignorant. Mais grince des dents en m'arrêtant quand j'entends :

« -Regarde le ce bouffon il dit rien parce qu'il est en tord. Rhohohohoho ! Rigole Perona.

-Tu sais quoi ? Dis-je en me retournant avec un sourire fourbe. Moi, au moins, j'arrive à baiser ce que je veux contrairement à toi.

-Mais ! Dit la rose en faisant le poisson.

-T'en as pas marre de faire chier le monde ?! Crie Monet.

-Je te retourne la question. Ah mais c'est vrai les algues ça ne pense pas alors oublie ou sinon tu risque d'y passer. » Déclare-je en reprenant mon chemin.

Je l'entends m'insulter avec Perona à l'autre bout du couloir. Ouais, la journée n'est pas prête de se finir ...

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

 _Des flammes entourent mon corps, je vois mon petit frère en face de moi sourire comme un idiot. Il se jette dans mes bras en pleurant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je le serre dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Sabo est habillé étrangement, en bleu, genre ancien marine anglais avec une cicatrice à l'œil… houlà, il a voulu faire un concours de cicatrices avec Lu' ? Il se met aussi à pleurer avant de venir nous serrer tous les deux dans ses bras… J'ai raté quelque chose ?_

 _« -J'suis désolé Ace… pardon… pardon de ne pas avoir été là… » S'excuse Sabo._

 _Hein ? De quoi il me parle ? Il me serre tellement fort que j'en ai mal. Je grogne un peu avant de voir plus loin Izaya me regarder avec un sourire vicieux… euh… Oh my god ! Mes frères disparaissent pendant que je fixe mon fantasme qui est présent sous mes yeux. Il se retrouve en quelques secondes à quelques centimètres de moi. Izaya passe ses bras autour de ma nuque, gardant toujours son sourire vicieux. Il rapproche son visage, je ferme les yeux :_

 _« -Le rouge te va bien~ »_

 _Bizarre, la voix d'Izaya est bien comme ça mais je trouve que l'ambiance à changer. J'ouvre les yeux… mon Izaya s'est transformé en Law…Oh merde ! Je me dégage rapidement mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi…Sale vieux ! Lâche-moi !_

 _« -C'est pas poli~ Dit-il en s 'approchant_

 _-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH »

Je me réveille en sursaut, c'était quoi ça ? Je regarde autour de moi : rien à part mes mangas. Mon ordinateur est encore allumé sur mes genoux, la playlist d'amv que j'avais lancé plus tôt tourne en boucle. Ma respiration est beaucoup trop rapide… putain ! Je prends mon coussin Izaya et hume l'odeur dessus, la mienne mélangée à celles de mes frères.

Après mettre calmé, je prends mon portable… 12h03… ok, finalement, c'est pas si mal que Sabo m'ait fait un arrêt pour deux jours ! J'arrête ma playlist, ferme l'ordinateur puis sort de mon lit avant de m'étirer. Une bonne douche me fera du bien. Je prends mes affaires et fonce dans la salle de bain. Avant de me déshabiller, j'allume le jet d'eau histoire d'être sûr qu'elle soit bien brûlante quand je me mettrai sous l'eau… ouais pas très économe, mais tant pis. Je retire mes vêtements, pose ma serviette sur le radiateur afin de la chauffer puis entre dans la douche.

Aaaaaaaaaaah, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Je soupire de plaisir avant de prendre le gel douche afin de me nettoyer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à mon rêve, pourquoi Sabo et Lu' pleurait ? Bon, j'ai déjà vu mon petit frère pleurer plus d'une fois mais mon ainé… quelle merde… Je repense ensuite à la suite de mon songe…

Non, non, non, et non !

Je frotte mon visage avec l'eau. Je vais me laver, aller me faire à manger pour le midi et me préparer un repas simple à bouffer pour ce soir dans ma chambre. C'est décidé ! J'évite complètement Law ! Je ne lui parle plus, je ne le regarde plus, je ne le croise plus ! C'est trop dangereux pour ma vie de geek !

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Ace relisait pour la 10ème fois la même définition. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux maths. Dire qu'il était en train de rater des heures de visionnages de mangas pour ça ! Le lycéen avait dû s'obliger à sortir de sa chambre afin d'avoir une chance de rester concentré. Il relit encore une fois la définition puis observe l'exemple, avant de relire la définition… Rien a faire… les primitives ne rentraient pas. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal avec les dérivées, c'était mort pour lui. Il tente à nouveau de relire tout le cours. Law, lui, venait de rentrer de l'université, il se dirige directement dans la cuisine pour boire un peu et voit Ace concentré sur son cours. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Law se rapproche d'Ace et regarde les copies :

« -C'est quoi ? »

Ace sursaute comme un fou avant de fixer Law comme si c'était un alien qui venait de lui demander la météo. Il met un certain temps à se déconnecter des maths puis remarque l'heure. Il se lève, commence à ranger ses cours pour retourner dans sa chambre. Mais Law l'attrape par derrière pour le retenir.

« -Besoin d'aide.

-Non. Répond Ace avant d'essayer de rejoindre sa chambre mais Law l'oblige à s'asseoir.

-Montre.

-J'ai dit non ! » Grogne Ace bien déterminé à retourner dans sa chambre.

Law prend le cahier d'Ace puis regarde l'exercice faisant soupirer Ace qui ne voulait que partir. Tant pis, il trouvera bien des cours sur internet ! Le lycéen est prêt à abandonner ses cours pour éviter Law.

« -Mais c'est pas compliqué. »

Ace hausse des épaules, il n'en avait rien à faire de son avis. Pour entendre ça, il avait déjà son prof qui lui casse les couilles ! Il reprit son chemin bien décidé à retourner auprès de ses mangas bien aimés.

« -Viens ici. Ordonne Law sur un ton froid qui fait frissonner Ace.

-J'ai pas envie, j'veux retourner dans ma chambre…, Dit Ace sans le regarder.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

-Bah j'le donne quand même et je l'applique tu vois ! Riposte Ace qui avait de plus en plus de mal avec cette relation.

\- C'est bien… Soupire Law, maintenant viens poser ton cul sur cette chaise.

-N-non… »

Law lui lance un regard menaçant.

« -Je…je vois pas pourquoi je devrais venir ! Puis pourquoi tu veux m'aider d'abord ? Y'a à peine 2 jours on ne se regardait même pas ! Répond Ace avec ses dernières armes.

-Et alors ? Je suis gentil, je peux t'aider à comprendre parce que j'en suis sûr quet'as rien compris.

-C'est pas vraiment ton problème, Marmonne Ace

-Je t'entends.

-Bah fais le blessé et laisse-moi retourner dans ma chambre…, Peste à voix basse Ace

-Viens, je ne le dirais pas deux fois. » Fait Law avec un sourire agacé et une veine sur la tempe.

Ace réfléchit rapidement aux possibilités qu'il avait, il avait vu comment l'étudiant était avec Thatch, s'il n'obéissait pas à Law, ce dernier allait forcement venir le faire chier et son plan « je l'évite » tomberait encore plus à l'eau. Il soupire puis vient s'installer le plus loin possible de Law.

« - Bien. »

Law prend une chaise et vient la mettre à côté d'Ace. Ce dernier se décale à nouveau pour remettre de la distance entre eux.

« -C'est quoi le problème ? Demande Law en levant un sourcil.

-J'te l'ai dit hier, j'suis pas sociable… »

 _« Et j'ai surtout pas envie d'être collé à un type qui s'incruste dans mes rêves ! »_ Pense Portgas.

« -Je te trouve plutôt sociable avec moi. Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Ouais, bah je dépasse trop mes limites…

-Il y a jamais de limites sache-le.

-Tu fais médecin pas psy alors épargne-moi ta morale… »

Ace était à bout, plus besoin de retenir ses pensées avec Law, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait avec ses « gentils » camarade de classe.

« -J'en connais bien plus sur le sujet que tu le penses. Bon, cet exercice. Dit Law en levant les yeux en l'air.

-Tu me saoules à ruiner mes plans… Marmonne Ace

-Quels plans ? »

Ace prend une grande inspiration puis regarde méchamment Law. Son grand frère lui avait bien dit d'être honnête, non ?

« -Celui de t'éviter ! T'empiètes dans mon espace vital, tu m'attires des ennuis, tu t'amuses avec moi, tu m'obliges à être sociable, et le pire, t'empiètes sur le territoire d'Izaya !

-Izaya ?

-Oui, Izaya ! T'avais pas le droit ! Craque Ace qui avait dépassé ses limites, trop de patience, tue la patience intérieure.

-Mais, c'est qui ? Demande Law en fronçant les sourcils

-Quelqu'un de très haut placé ! Grogne Ace avant de finir sa phrase dans sa tête, « Chez moi »

-T'as un mec ? Demande Law surpris.

-Bah voyons, une personne qui passe son temps enfermé dans sa chambre et qui ne parle qu'à ses frères peut avoir un mec, t'as bien fait de faire médecin ! Commence à s'énerver Ace

-Calme moi de suite tes hormones d'ado. »

Law donne une pichenette entrainant un regard noir de la part d'Ace. Law met son coude sur la table afin de pouvoir caler sa tête.

« -Alors c'est qui cet Izaya ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Empiéter le territoire de Izaya ..., Law sourit, Empiéter quoi exactement ?

-Commence pas à t'amuser avec moi, ça va vite me saouler !

-Après tu dis que t'es pas sociable. Ricane Law.

-Parfaitement ! Je parle à personne à par mon ordi et mes frères ! Ça allait super bien dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que tu débarques ! Et maintenant plus assez de nerfs pour fermer ma gueule.

-Calme-toi » Dit-il en lui pinçant la joue.

Ace repousse sa main et continue toujours énervé :

« -J'me calme si je veux ! J'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense merde ! »

Law aussi a ses limites, attrape les deux mains d'Ace avant d'articuler avec un air menaçant :

« -Cal-me-toi »

Ace fronce les sourcils, de toute manière, tous ses instincts de survie étaient partis rejoindre ceux de son petit frère.

« -Fous-moi-la-paix ! Imite Ace

-D'accord. »

Law avait prit un ton froid, il referme le cahier d'Ace puis le met dans ses mains qu'il a relâché.

« -Moi, j'ai pas le temps de jouer aux gaminerie. Tu veux être tout seul ? C'est sûr qu'avec ce genre de comportement ça risque. Mais dis-toi qu'être seul n'est pas la meilleure des choses. » Dit-il en se levant pour commencer à partir.

Ace ne répond pas, il soupire avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise. Il avait mal à la tête, de base, il n'avait pas l'attention de dire toutes ses choses mais il n'avait rien pu retenir. Law avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il avait comme un sentiment de déjà vu… mais ça lui faisait mal au crâne. De façon très intelligente, il laisse tomber sa boîte crânienne sur la table, à la fois pour se punir de son idiotie mais aussi parce que ça lui passerait peut-être la douleur qui sait ? Il rate un peu son coup et se cogne un peu trop fort sur l'arrête du bord de la table faisant ainsi saigner son front.

« -Aiiie ! »

Law se retourne au bruit et voit Ace poser sa main sur front avant de la regarder, il avait un peu de sang dessus. L'étudiant en médecine soupire avant d'aller chercher une trousse de secours. Ace ne dit rien et observe sa main.

« -Touche pas, tu vas infecter. »

Il se contente d'hocher simplement de la tête… après tout, c'était Law le médecin… Law prend un coton, le met au bout d'une pince, applique du désinfectant dessus puis nettoie la plaie.

« -Crétin » Dit Law avec un sourire fourbe.

Ace rougit au sourire de son ainé. Law lui met un pansement et frôle sa main sans faire exprès faisant réagir Ace qui recule la sienne rapidement, les joues toujours rouges. Un sourire sadique s'installe sur le visage de l'étudiant, il se rapproche d'Ace en pensant « ça va bien le faire rougir ». Ace rougit encore plus et détourne le regard avant de fixer le sol.

« -Un problème ? Ricane Law

-…Euh… désolé pour mon ton méchant… » S'excuse Ace en continuant de regarder le sol avec les joues rouges.

Il regrettait son comportement, mais n'avait pas menti sur ce qu'il avait dit. Law lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« -Idiot.

-J'ai pas l'habitude… »

Law ne dit rien et le regarde fixement, chose qu'Ace supporte à peine, être le centre d'attention. Le sol était vraiment très beau pour lui à cet instant. Law se recule et s'étire. Ace regarde ses cahiers sur la table puis Law, puis ses cahiers… de toute façon son plan était mort…en s'habituant à sa présence, l'impression qu'il aura diminuera… après tout, ses frères n'avaient jamais pris la place d'Izaya… il pourrait le considérer comme un premier ami ?

« -…Euh…

-Tu veux toujours pas que je t'aide pour tes devoirs ?

-Bah… si tu as du temps… pourquoi pas…

-Assis-toi, je reviens. » Sourit Law.

Il sort de la cuisine, Ace se réinstalle à sa place et ouvre ses cahiers. Tout ça à cause des maths !

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kitty : Nyaaaa~ ! Me revoilà après une éternité !_

 _[Malheureusement...]_

 _Kitty : *Veine sur le front* Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te..._

 _[Moi aussi je me demande...]_

 _Kitty : *Souffle un coup* Bref ... J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu U.U Et que Ren reviendra du monde de Gintama !_

 _[Et que toi tu reviendra du monde One Piece...]_

 _Kitty : *Feule* Non jamais !_

 _[Pathé-...]_

 _Kitty : Laissez nous une review hein ?!_

 _[Me coupe pas... !]_

 _Kitty : A la prochaine bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_


	6. L'alcool coule à flot

_Hello les minous enragés ! xD_

 _Je suis désolé pour le retard u_u malgré que ça soit les vacances pour beaucoup bien… ma beta et moi on bosse comme des folles XD et avec des clients pas forcement cool P_

 _Toujours autant de review ça fait zirzir *^*_

 _Je le rappelle, Good Time 27 est reporté à dimanche !_

 _Alors les réponses aux guest :_

 _Lou : Merci beaucoup de ta review ^^ Sabo sera là au prochain chapitre mais en attendant profite de celui-là !_

 _Dodge3 : Yata une nouvelle review de toi :P Je vais toujours faire en sorte qu'au contraire de GT xD Geek de toi soit toujours là le vendredi, même si c'est tard, que ça soit bien le vendredi !_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Alors oui l'Italie s'est bien passé ^^'' j'suis revenue depuis un moment mais bon, j'en pouvais plus de la chaleur là-bas ^^ Voilà le chapitre régale-toi !_

 _Bloomy : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! Alors, et bien ^^ ceci est une fiction, donc oui c'est fait exprès qu'Ace soit autant OOC, on sort totalement de l'univers de One Piece, Law est aussi beaucoup plus taquin que dans le manga. Pour les lunettes… xD perso, j'ai craqué sur une image d'Ace qui fait mister intello avec des jolies lunettes, ça lui allait comme un gant, aussi il ne l'est port qu'à l'extérieur pour le soleil ^^ Et bien sûr, merci pour tes compliments, les fautes qui sont absentes, ce compliment revient à notre beta qui voulait me faire la peau d'ailleurs en corrigeant XD et heureuse que tu aimes notre style ! ^^ Voilà le chapitre !_

 _Plop-plop absente à l'appel :'(_

 _Et voilà, bonne lecture à tous et comme d'habitude rien n'est à nous :P_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 5 : L'alcool coule à flot**

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

Je marmonne en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. C'est qui le taré qui frappe comme un malade à 19h passé ?! J'ouvre la porte, agacé, avant de fixer les deux idiots à ma porte. J'allais refermer mais un pied m'en empêche. Thatch rentre en mode normal suivi de Marco à moitié défoncé comme d'habitude.

« -Dégagez. Demande-je froidement.

-Non mon pote. Ce soir, on fait la fête ! Crie monsieur banane en brandissant deux bouteilles de saké.

-T'aurais pu prévenir. Dis-je, blasé.

-On savait déjà que ça aurait été non de toute façon. » Dit Marco en crachant une bouffée de fumée.

Je souffle et les invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Thatch sort de son sac des verres pour boire ce qui me désespère encore plus. Les enfoirés, ils avaient tout prévu… Il sert des verres à tout le monde.

« -Santé ! » Crie Thatch en avalant cul-sec le liquide transparent.

Marco fait pareil et je suis à contrecœur le mouvement. C'est au bout du cinquième verre, que je sens l'effet de l'alcool dans mes veines. Pourquoi je bois ? Je ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool en plus... Ça va déraper ...

« -Alors, mon p'tit Law on arrête déjà de boire ? Me nargue Thatch.

-Law, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter maintenant tout de même ! La fête ne fait que commencer ... Marmonne Marco en roulant un nouveau joint.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'arrêtais. » Dis-je en me servant un nouveau verre de saké.

Putain de fierté ! Thatch réclame de la musique alors d'un pas, pas très assuré, j'allume la chaine-hifi. Marco allume son joint en buvant tranquillement son verre.

« -Aller, on va s'éclater ! » Hurle Thatch en se levant et dansant déjà comme un ivrogne.

Il passe un bras par-dessus moi, en chantant comme une merde. Il me tend son verre, que sans hésiter je bois cul-sec. Je sais même plus à quel nombre de verres je suis… Mais je sais que dans ma tête, ça ne vole pas très haut, parce que je suis la banane dans sa connerie bien vite.

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

Je soupire avant de lancer un autre épisode de Hunter x Hunter avec une impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. La semaine c'était relativement bien passée pourtant après ma petite crise. J'ai définitivement oublié le plan « éviter Law » puisque de toute façon, il n'est pas revenu me hanter dans mes rêves. Bon, il s'amuse toujours à me faire rougir pour un oui ou pour un non mais je ne m'y connais pas assez en relation IRL pour savoir si c'est vraiment comme dans les mangas.

J'entends des rires dans le salon… Law abuse, il aurait au moins pu me dire qu'il invitait ses amis… J'aurai fait plaisir à Sabo et je serai quand même rentré… Ouais ! Parce que maintenant, Law m'aide avec mes maths…et je comprends… je n'en reviens toujours pas et mon prof non plus. On mange aussi ensemble, enfin, je fais des efforts. Je soupire avant de prendre mon coussin Izaya contre moi… j'arrive toujours à me branler sur lui donc ça va… Law n'empiète pas trop en fait, j'avais fait des conclusions hâtives.

« -Non, avoue qu'il y a un truc ! »

Je détourne mon regard de l'écran et observe ma porte… FERMEZ VOS GUEULES BANDE D'IVROGNES ! C'est ce que je voudrais leur dire mais… j'vais me contenter de mettre mon épisode à fond.

« -Je te dis que non abruti ! » Crie Law.

Et bah… c'est pas joli les effets de l'alcool…

« -Calmez-vous et fumez avec moi, ça va vous détendre »

J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas faire cramer l'appartement avec tout ça…

« -Donne-moi cette bouteille ne boit pas tout sale banane !

-La banane t'emmerde profondément !

-Entre nous deux celui qui aurait la banane dans le cul c'est toi ! »

Je relance un regard choqué à la porte… c'est Law qui vient de parler ? Punaise, il s'est enfilé combien de verres ? Je me lève puis me dirige vers mon armoire, j'ai pas des trucs là-dedans qui pourrait m'aider. Oh… putain ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas mise cette tenue ! Je me desappe, ouais j'suis lunatique et alors ? Je mets ma chemise et mon short noir avec la ceinture que Luffy m'a faite avec un A sur la boucle. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Aaaaaah… doux souvenir de TORTURE par Sabo pour aller faire du shopping. Je me réinstalle sur mon lit et lance mon épisode.

Faut vraiment que je pense à commencer One piece moi, Luffy va finir par me tuer à force de ne pas l'écouter. Je regarde un épisode puis deux quand soudain mon ventre se rappelle à moi dans un grognement sonore… oui mais écoute petit estomac, on ne peut pas tout avoir… Moi, j'aimerai que tu te remplisses rien qu'en regardant la bouffe dans les animés et toi, tu voudrais manger. Un nouveau gargouillement m'envoie chier… ok c'est bon j'ai compris. Faut que j'affronte le champ des enfers des bourrés…

Je mets en pause mon épisode puis me lève avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je prends une grande inspiration.

Mission : Tracer jusqu'à la cuisine prendre des tablettes de chocolat et revenir dans la chambre.

Contrainte : Monstres en place à éviter.

Récompense : Tranquillité et plaisir.

Risque : Ma vie !

Je lance la quête ! Go !

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Ace sort doucement de sa chambre, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Il regarde discrètement les autres faire la fête. Il observe Law rigoler à gorge déployée en sirotant verres sur verre. Ace estime que c'est le moment d'y aller. Il se décolle du mur, sprinte vers le placard et prend son chocolat. Sauf, qu'il n'a pas vu Law se rapprocher de lui, et qui d'un coup lui cache les yeux de ses mains. Law rit, avec le sourire aux lèvres, content de voir Ace.

« -Devienne qui c'eeeeeest~ ? »

Ace sursaute de peur avant de se défaire d'un coup brusque de Law, se cognant ainsi les reins sur la table. Il grimace de douleur.

« -Ace, je suis vraiment surpris que tu sois sorti de ta grotte ! Dit Law

-Marco, fais-moi fumer !

-Putain, t'as renversé mon verre ...! »

 _« Mon frère m'a toujours dit de m'éloigner des ivrognes… »_ Pense Ace avant de retourner vers le placard pour prendre ses tablettes de chocolat.

« -Tu veux pas rester un peu avec nous ? Demande Law.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOUAIS ! Allez, viens Marco ! » Hurle Thatch alors qu'on peut entendre le soupir de Marco.

Ace lance un regard sceptique vers le salon.

« -Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit que j'étais pas sociable ?

-Mouais, Dit-il en se tenant à la table.

-Bah t'as ta réponse, puis je suis mineur, j'peux pas boire. »

-Rhooo ... T'as 17 ans, n'abuse pas !

-Bah j'suis quand même mineur. Puis, mon ordi m'attend. »

Law tente de se lever mais avec tout l'alcool dans son sang il ne tient pas et tombe sur Ace. Ce dernier met quelques minutes à réaliser.

« -Où est ce bouffon de Law !? Hurle Thatch

-Entre vous deux, c'est toi le bouffon ... ! » Répond Marco.

Après avoir eu un magnifique retour à la réalité par les amis de Law, Ace se redresse un peu malgré le poids sur lui et aide Law à se remettre debout. Il y a quelques jours de ça, il aurait hurlé avant de se barrer en courant. Mais il s'était habitué à la présence de l'étudiant, alors même si les contacts le gênaient un peu… il s'y faisait.

« -Tu devrais arrêter de boire… Soupire Ace.

-Mais j'ai pas bu~ » Sourit Law.

Pour Ace, il n'était pas très convainquant, il avait les joues rougies par l'alcool… C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Le lycéen soupire, pour une fois que c'était lui qui devait faire l'adulte entre eux deux.

« -Bien sûr, et moi je suis le démon renard à 9 queues.

-Après, on dit que c'est moi qui est bourré ! Rit Law.

-…Law, va te coucher. Ca vaut mieux pour le peu d'estime IRL que j'ai… Désespère Ace

-T'es pas mon père. Dit-il en se tenant à l'épaule d'Ace.

-Je sais, maintenant tu veux bien me lâcher que je retourne dans ma chambre ?

-J'ai pas envie ... » Chuchote Law dans l'oreille d'Ace.

Ace rougit brutalement avant de s'écarter à nouveau de Law en se tenant l'oreille. Law se rapproche à nouveau d'Ace avec un petit sourire en coin le faisant reculer, le visage rouge. L'étudiant continue de s'avancer tel un prédateur jusqu'à le bloquer contre le mur. Le lycéen commence alors à paniquer et cherche une échappatoire. Law rapproche sa bouche de l'oreille d'Ace pour demander sensuellement :

« -De quoi as-tu peur ?

-…R…rien…écarte-toi…

-Chuuuut ... Respire … Dit Law en posant sa main sur le torse d'Ace.

-E…écarte-toi… » Demande Ace, rouge pivoine.

Mais Law n'écoute pas et lèche l'oreille d'Ace

« -Acee~ ... »

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, Ace repousse Law et se met à l'autre bout de la cuisine en se tenant l'oreille plus rouge que jamais. Pourquoi il n'était pas rentré voir ses frères ?

« -T'es complètement saoul ! T'approches pas ! Panique-t-il en faisant rire Law.

-Y'a plus d'alcool, Chouine Thatch en débarquant dans la cuisine.

-Tant mieux ! Grogne Ace en lançant un regard de reproche à Thatch.

\- Oi, Ace ! Dit Thatch en apercevant le jeune. Law t'as pas essayé de le violer quand même ? Ahahahaha !

-Vos rumeurs partent en couille, j'ai jamais violé de mec !

-Ne jamais dire jamais !

-Ouais, ben si tu continues tu pourras plus dire « Law m'a jamais frappé » !

-Des rumeurs ? Répète Ace qui a retrouvé tant bien que mal son calme

-Miss algue l'a crié sur les toits parce que même moi je suis au courant ! Dit Thatch qui n'a pas écouté Ace.

-Ta gueule, on m'a fait chier toute la journée avec ça ! Dit-il en lui faisant un doigt.

-Ramenez de l'alcool ! »

Ace soupire en comprenant la cause, il préfère laisser les adultes s'emmerder les uns les autres mais il ne voudrait pas que ça se transforme en champs de bataille. Ace va vers le placard à alcool et prends quelques bouteilles avant de les amener à celui qui hurlait dans le salon, il laisse les deux bourrés dans la cuisine et dépose les restantes sur la table du salon avant de prendre un peu de distance pour fixer le blond. Il était complètement shooté celui-là… Marco le fixe à son tour.

« -T'es qui ? » Demande-t-il en prenant une bouteille.

 _« Il ressemble un peu à Sabo tiens… en beaucoup plus drogué… »_ Pense Ace

« -Le coloc de Law…

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Fait-il en ouvrant la bouteille.

-Ace… Répond le jeune homme se surprenant lui-même de parler avec un autre IRL que Law

-Sympa comme prénom. Sourit Marco.

-…Et toi ? Dit-il en s'asseyant par terre.

-Marco.

-Hummmmmmm…. Dit-il avant de manger son chocolat.

-Ta gueule, il ne m'attire pas ! Crie Law depuis la cuisine

-Avoue au lieu de te cacher !

-Ils sont vraiment trop bourrés. Constate Marco

-On peut m'expliquer ? Soupire Ace

-De ?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Law hurle comme ça… la rumeur et les effets ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire exactement parce que je ne suis pas dans son université mais une de ses ex à lancé une rumeur comme quoi il est bi. Puis, c'est parti en couille… Tu sais comment ça marche les rumeurs ...

-…Oh… c'est l'espèce de jambe de piaf qui est venue l'autre jour… j'lui avais pourtant dit… Soupire Ace

-Peut être mais Law est emmerdé maintenant.

-…Bah… ça va passer, les rumeurs ça va et ça vient. C'est pas comme s'il était le souffre douleur de l'école habituellement…

-Mouais. Dire que j'ai connu Law lorsqu'il n'avait que 16 piges. Sourit Marco.

-Ah ouais ? Il était comment plus jeune ? Demande Ace intéressé.

-Vraiment pas sociable : s'il le voulait, il te plantait sans pitié.

-…Et il parle de moi après… Reproche Ace

-Oui mais il a beaucoup changé en 5 ans.

-Oh… genre comment ?

-Physiquement et mentalement il est plus serein. Parce que Law à 16 ans, c'était pas un grand gaillard c'était juste une brindille avec ses 1m70.

-Ah… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Aucune idée je ne suis pas dans sa tête et en aucun cas je ne voudrais l'être ça doit pas être très sain... Ricane-t-il en crachant de la fumée.

-Je confirme ... »

Law arrive dans le salon.

« -Où est Thatch ?

-A toi de voir soit mort soit vivant ! Mais pas mort-vivant ! Rit-il à sa blague de merde

-Mon vieux, faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de boire ... »

Ace fixe Law qui regarde Marco puis Ace avant de froncer les sourcils. Le lycéen mange son chocolat en détournant le regard, il avait du mal à supporter les yeux de Law sur lui. Leurs réactions font sourire Marco.

« -Comment tu parles à ananas ? Demande Law à Ace

-Avec ma bouche et des mots qui en sortent...

-Je le sais ça. Grogne Law en lançant un regard mauvais à Marco

-Oui, Law ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non. Répond-il en s'asseyant pas très loin de Ace

-Tu peux aller t'asseoir a côté de Marco, moi j'ai juste besoin d'espace

-Non. »

Thatch sort de la cuisine tout blanc à moitié endormi, Ace regarde Law, surpris, avant de lancer un regard pour demander à Marco s'il savait ce qu'il lui prenait sans s'occuper de Thatch.

« -Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Aucune idée ... S'endort Thatch

-Law ...

-Quoi ? Grogne l'appelé

-Tu lui as fait quoi ?

-Rien. »

Ace ne se préoccupe pas de Thatch et entame une autre tablette de chocolat. Marco se lève :

« -Bon je vais y aller et raccompagner Thatch.

-T'es en état pour ? Demande Ace

-Oui t'inquiète moi je tiens encore debout comparé aux deux crétins.

-Je t'emmerde. Grogne Law

-Si tu croises les flics, en état ou pas, t'as trop de choses dans le sang je pense...

-Les flics d'ici, je ne les crains pas ! Rit Marco

-Oh, je vois... fais attention alors...

-T'inquiète bonhomme à plus ! On se parle demain le jaloux ! Dit-il en claquant la porte

-D'où je suis jaloux !?

-T'es surtout bourré..., Soupire Ace

-Pas du tout ! Dit-il en essayant de se lever mais en vain.

-T'es pas convainquant... »

Law peste à voix basse.

« Au fait... désolé pour les rumeurs... Marco m'a dit qu'on t'avait emmerdé à ton école.

-N'importe quoi ! Il ne peut pas se la fermer celui-là des fois ...

-Bah...c'est quand même moi qui aie laissé partir la fille sans retirer le malentendu... puis il est sympa ton pote... Dit Ace en comparant Marco à son frère avant d'aider Law à se lever.

-Ouais, ouais ... »

Law essaye de ne pas retomber et s'accroche à Ace.

« -T'es vraiment con d'avoir autant bu si c'est pour finir comme ça »

Ace l'aide à marcher jusqu'a sa chambre et Law ouvre sa porte en se tenant toujours à Ace, c'est la première fois qu'Ace entre dans la chambre de son ainé. Law ne tient plus et se laisse tomber sur le lit emportant Ace avec lui.

« -Woaaaaaa, Law bouge !

-Non, j'ai pas envie. Dit-il en serrant Ace contre lui.

-Mais lâche-moi! T'es complètement bourré ! » Se débat Ace.

Law niche son nez dans le cou d'Ace.

« -Tais-toi et dors.

-J'vais pas dormir avec un ivrogne pervers dans mon cou ! Rougit Ace.

-Chut.

-T'es encore plus têtu qu'Usui quand il emmerde Misaki, sérieux… » Abandonne Ace en sachant que Law était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Law serre encore plus dans ses bras Ace. Ce dernier rougit encore plus, avec hésitation il pose sa main dans les cheveux de son ainé pour les lui caresser. Law s'endors sous le bercement, Ace essaye une dernière fois de se dégager mais il n'y arrive pas et s'endors à son tour.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ren : Mouahahahahahah :P ça avance !_

 _Kitty : *absence*_

 _Ren : Tsss… foutu p'tit copain èoé_

 _[Soit pas jalouse]_

 _Ren : T'es là toi, elle t'as oublié dans sa valise ?_

 _[Faut croire… tu m'adoptes ?]_

 _Ren : Nop, tu t'entendrais mal avec mon double_

 _[Comment ça ton double ?]_

 _[[Bah ouais, tu croyais être la seule conscience qui existe ?]]_

 _[OMG]_

 _Ren : Et oui~_

 _[[Un jour, tout le monde comprendra l'étendu de la puissance des permanents aux cheveux blancs !]]_

 _Ren : Ah non recommence pas è_é !_

 _[[Bah quoi, c'est vrai !]]_

 _[SORTEZ DE GINTAMA ! VIVE ONE PIECE !]_

 _Ren : Moi j'aime les deux…_

 _[[Moi j'aime Gin-chan *µ*]]_

 _[… pitié pour moi, laissez des reviews !]_

 _Ren : Et des bisous !_

 _[[Et des sucreries ! En priorité le lait à la fraise et des parfait aux chocolats !]]_

 _Ren : …_

 _[Bon, moi je prends le train pour rejoindre l'autre folle, ça vaut mieux !]_


	7. Irresponsable !

_Hello les mayora-sama ! :P_

 _Comme d'habitude, je poste tard, décidément les mois vacance d'été nous réussi pas… en faite… on n'est pas vraiment en vacance aussi ^^ bref je ne vais pas vous retenir mais avant tous, les réponses aux guest !_

 _Lou : Nyaaa~ !_ _  
_ _Merci pour ta review !_ _  
_ _Contente que tu aime toujours autant ! Moi je vois trop Law ne pas tenir l'alcool je trouve que ça lui va bien et je voie que je ne suis pas seule x) Oui le "Je suis pas jaloux" n'est vraiment pas convainquant xD... Vive les ananas ! La suite est la !_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Nyaaaa~ !_ _  
_ _Merci d'avoir laissé une review_ _:)_ _  
_ _Contente que tu es aimé ! Le lemon ? Ahahaha sois patiente ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant x)_

 _Dodge3 : Nyaaaaaa~ !_ _  
_ _Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre !_ _  
_ _Ça lui va bien à Law d'être bourré x) Ouais viens va-y on va danser avec eux xD ! La suite est là pas la peine d'attendre plus longtemps_ _;)_ _!_

 _Plop-Plop : Nyaaaaa~ ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ça c'est arrangé pour toi et que ça va mieux ! REN ON A INVENTE UNE NOUVELLE DROGUE ! / /PAN/ / LES TUTUS C'EST COOL SURTOUT SI C'EST DES HIPPOPOTAMES QUI EN PORTE !_

 _Hiken No Morgane : Nyaaaa~  
Merci d'avoir laissé une review :)  
Contente que notre fiction te plaise / C'est vrai que Ace geek attire beaucoup de monde :) et pour pas changer un Law bien foutue *~* il faut toujours un séducteur dans le tas x) Tu as prévue de laisser tout le temps une review ? Super ! A la prochaine alors ;D !_

 _Et voilà ! Maintenant place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 6 : Irresponsable !**

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

J'ouvre les yeux, puis les referme de suite. Putain, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible … Je sens quelque chose bouger sur mon torse. Je regarde en me demandant qui est cette meuf mais … Ace ?! J'écarquille les yeux et regarde nos tenues. On est toujours habillé. Ouf … Doucement je dégage Ace de mon torse, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Je l'observe un peu, et enlève ses mèches de cheveux de son visage. Je les mets derrière ses oreilles, et regarde de plus près son visage. Il fait assez mature quand même, même si ses tâches de rousseur lui donnent un côté enfantin. Je sors du lit, et part de suite dans la salle de bain pour prendre un cachet.

« -Putain … » Marmonne-je.

J'ai encore plus de cernes noires sous les yeux, on dirait presque un panda … Bon ! J'ai un problème … Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? Pourquoi Ace a-t-il dormi avec moi ? Et il s'est passé quoi après le cinquième verre de saké ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un putain de pressentiment : j'ai dû faire une boulette. Je remplis mes mains d'eau et asperge mon visage. Je sors de la salle de bain, et découvre le salon.

« -Oh, non … C'est quoi ce bordel … »

Je vais prendre ma dose de lait, et je vais commencer à ranger parce que là c'est un bordel monstre. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, en me retenant de ne pas gueuler. Une veine apparaît sur ma tempe. Note à moi-même : NE PLUS JAMAIS laisser Thatch et Marco faire la fête chez moi plus jamais !

Comment je vais nettoyer toute cette farine ? Et puis pourquoi y'a de la farine partout ?! Je fronce les sourcils en me rappelant vaguement de Thatch en train de s'endormir, et moi ... Ok, l'alcool plus jamais. Je prends ce qu'il faut pour laver toute cette poudre blanche. Après dix minutes de combat, le sol est propre. Je souffle et enlève mon T-shirt pour continuer le ménage. Je range les deux, trois, conneries qui traînent dans la cuisine. Puis, je prends un sac poubelle pour nettoyer le salon. Je sens que ça va être long ... . . . Je passe une main à mon front et regarde l'heure. 15h14. J'ai mis une heure à tout ranger. Mais la maison est passable.

Soudain, quelqu'un toque à la porte.

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Law laisse son activité de côté puis va vers la porte de l'appartement, oubliant totalement sa tenue. Il tombe sur un blond avec des cheveux ondulés qui fronce les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Celui-ci détaille Law de la tête au pied, ainsi que son état et conclut rapidement la situation qui, soit dit en passant, ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« -Ace est là ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-J'ai deux mots à lui dire. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ok, mais t'es qui ?

-Son frère ! » Grogne Sabo en bousculant Law pour entrer et voir l'état du salon.

Il regarde les sacs poubelles pas encore jetés et pleins de bouteilles, il ne pouvait en déduire qu'une seule chose. Law fronce les sourcils au comportement du blond.

« -Vous avez fait quoi hier ? Questionne Sabo même s'il connait déjà la réponse.

-Une fête. Et non, ton frangin n'a rien bu. Dit-il en fermant la porte.

-Une fête ? Alors qu'il y a un lycéen dans cette baraque qui passe des examens ?!

-Et alors ?

-Bah les lycéens, ça a besoin de calme, de sommeil et d'un bon environnement pour bosser !

-Ah, parce que toi à son âge tu étais calme ?

-Oh que oui ! A son âge, je travaillais tranquillement et je m'occupais de lui et de Luffy ! Je suppose que c'est toi le colocataire d'Ace ? Dit-il en le détaillant à nouveau.

-Oui.

-…C'est vrai qu'il y a une petite ressemblance avec Izaya… mais ça n'empêche pas que pour un adulte tu n'es pas très responsable !

-Mais c'est qui Izaya à la fin ..., Soupire Law en ignorant la fin de sa phrase.

-Un personnage de manga… Ace t'en a parlé ? Minute… Ace t'a parlé ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-C'est pas normal… Ace ne parle à personne à part moi et Luffy, c'est limite s'il dit « bonjour » à notre mère !

-Ah… »

Sabo lance un regard mauvais à Law qui l'ignore, il n'avait aucune confiance. Soudain, une porte s'ouvre, Ace venait de se réveiller enfin, Sabo transforme tout de suite son visage et sourit chaleureusement en voyant son petit frère. Il s'approche, le prend dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Le brun se laisse faire pas encore complètement réveillé puis remarque Law. Il rougit puis écarte son aîné

« -Arrête espèce de bisounours à brocom ! Grogne Ace

-Mais Ace, ça fait longtemps… Tu ne dors pas assez, t'as des cernes, Dit-il en prenant le visage de son frère entre ses mains.

-On est samedi, je geek la nuit j'te rappelle ! Ment-il pour ne pas lui expliquer la soirée d'hier, il regarde Law. Tu te sens mieux, Law ?

-Ouais.

-Je ne savais pas que tu parlais aux autres maintenant, Soupire Sabo

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé de sortir de ma chambre, non ? Alors pourquoi tu te plains ?

-Ouais mais... j'avais pas vu à quoi il ressemblait ! Ni son comportement irresponsable !

-Tout le monde n'est pas avocat et gentil garçon comme toi Sab', même dans SAO Kirito, il en rien à foutre de la loi !

-Pas touche à SAO !

-Alors arrête de le critiquer »

Sabo reste sous le choc que son frère prenne la défense d'un autre que lui puis lance un regard méchant à Law. Ce dernier va dans sa chambre s'habiller avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

« -Tu le défends ?! S'indigne Sabo

-Oui monsieur l'avocat, parce que t'es en tort…

-Ah ouais ? Et les sacs poubelle dans le salon, ils sont remplis avec des paquets de bonbons peut-être ? C'est plutôt des bouteilles que je vois dépasser ! Ace, t'es au lycée !

-Law a le droit de faire la fête avec ses amis, je suis resté dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent !

-C'est pas digne d'un adulte…

-J'te rappelle ta bataille dans la boue avec Luffy ?

-Il fallait l'amuser !

-Ouais…

-Il ressemble beaucoup à Izaya » Dit Sabo en fronçant les sourcils.

Ace tourne le dos à son frère pour ne pas lui montrer ses rougeurs. Il venait de se souvenir qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble dans le même lit… alors que jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours dormi avec son coussin Izaya… Law ressort de sa chambre habillé d'un débardeur vert très large et d'un pantacourt bleu foncé. Le plus jeune rougit en voyant la tenue de l'étudiant. Le téléphone de Law sonne :

« -Quoi ? ... Venir maintenant ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Sabo

« -Je vous l'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas chez moi ... Il hor-… Putain ... »

Ça lui avait raccroché au nez.

« -… C'était qui ?

-... On va avoir de la visite. Dit-il en prenant les sacs poubelles pour aller les jeter.

-Tu veux que mon frère et moi on aille faire un tour ?

-Non.

-Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre avec Sabo ?

-Non c'est bon vaut mieux que vous restiez.

-Ouais mais…

-Ace n'est pas sociable, il ne va pas apprécier tes connaissances, Soupire Sabo

-C'est pas des connai- »

Quelqu'un toque à la porte et Law va ouvrir pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« -GRAND FRÈRE ! Hurla Shachi en se jetant sur Law.

-Yo ! » Dit Pingouin

Law essayait de détacher son frère de son cou. Ace se cache derrière son propre frère, il avait beaucoup trop d'énergie et d'atmosphère gluante pour un geek. Sabo sourit en retrouvant bien son petit frère habituel.

« - Shachi, Dit Law sur un ton menaçant, Crie encore une fois je- »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que Pingouin prend son frère pour le détacher de Law.

« -Alors frangin ça va ? Demande Pingouin alors que Shachi boudait dans ses bras

-Ouais, Soupire Law

-T'as une sale gueule ...

-Pas autant que la tienne » Sourit Law, taquin.

Sabo observe le comportement de Law en tant que frère pendant qu'Ace se cache derrière lui, il voulait retourner dans sa chambre. Il l'avait quitté depuis trop longtemps.

« -C'est qui ? Demande Shachi en regardant

-Mais je le connais le brun, il est dans mon lycée. Dit Pingouin

\- Heu ... Le blond je ne sais pas, mais le mec caché derrière c'est mon coloc', Ace, Dit Law

\- Bonjour, je suis Pingouin petit frère de Law.

\- Et moi c'est Shachi, petit frère des deux ! Dit le gosse en souriant.

-Enchanté, je suis son frère aîné… tu es dans son lycée… vraiment ? Demande Sabo en sachant parfaitement qu'Ace se faisait emmerder là-bas.

-Oui mais je le voie que de loin. Sourit Pingouin

-Hummmm… je vois…, Dit Sabo avec Ace toujours caché dans son dos.

-Aller dans la cuisine. Dit-il en pointant la cuisine du doigt les deux piles électriques qui obéissent immédiatement puis il se retourner vers Ace, Ça va Ace ? N'aies pas trop peur d'eux, ils sont sympas. Finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Trop d'énergie et de personnes pour moi… Grogne Ace en sortant un peu de derrière Sabo.

-Je te comprends même moi j'ai du mal. Mais, j'ai pas le choix, ils se sont incrustés.

-Vaudrait mieux que Sab' et moi on s'en aille…

-Tu ne veux pas un faire un petit effort pour moi ? Ils ne vont pas te manger. Rassure Law.

-J'suis pas sociable Law… deux personnes d'un coup c'est beaucoup trop pour moi…

-Ace, je suis là ok ? J'ai un peu envie de parler avec ton colocataire, tu connais la chanson, tu restes près de moi et tout va bien, ok p'tit frère ? » Dit Sabo en posant une main sur les cheveux d'Ace.

Ace observe quelques minutes son frère. Il avait toujours été son bouclier dans les dîners que sa mère organisait… Il observe alors Law… bon, fallait faire un effort…

« -…Je promets rien ! Si c'est trop dur, j'm'enfuie dans ma chambre ! T'es prévenu et je veux ma distance de sécurité ! »

Law part dans la cuisine en faisant signe au deux Portgas de le suivre. Sabo le suit avec Ace dans son dos.

« -Shachi reste calme. Dit Pingouin

-Ok »

Les deux garçons étaient assis autour de la table. Sabo sourit rapidement en voyant le plus jeune, il lui rappelait leur petit frère Luffy.

« -Bon, vous voulez quoi ? Demande Law en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Bha, te voir ! Sourit Shachi

-Et aussi partir un peu de la maison si tu vois se que je veux dire. Dit l'autre en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Ouais. Souffle Law

-Tu nous manque, tu le sais ? Dit Pingouin

-Oui, mais je ne retournerais pas à la maison.

-Grand frère~ ... Appelle Shachi

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi Ace ne s'assoit pas ?

-Parce qu'il fait ce qu'il veut.

-Ace préfère rester près de son grand frère adoré qu'il n'a vu pas depuis longtemps » Sourit Sabo

 _« Profiteur… »_ Pense Ace

« -Moi j'aurais peur si je voyais Law être comme ça ... » Dit Shachi en croisant ses bras

Law lève les yeux en l'air en guise de réponse pendant que Pingouin fixe Ace. Ce dernier a de plus en plus de mal à contenir le regard sur lui et se planque complètement derrière Sabo, il ne pouvait s'enfuir dans sa chambre maintenant même si sa raison de geek lui conseillait fortement.

« -Tu t'es bien jeté dans les bras de ton frère en arrivant, je ne vois pas pourquoi mon petit frère ne pourrait pas faire pareil, Sourit Sabo à Shachi

-Ah, ça ? C'est pour l'embêter ! Sourit le plus jeune

-Il n'est pas possible ce gosse, Soupire Pingouin

-Tu me connais tellement bien Shachi. » Sourit dangereusement Law.

Sabo sourit en revoyant bien l'image qui lui rappelait que Luffy faisait la même chose pour emmerder Ace.

« -Tu sais Ace, on ne va pas te manger » Lui sourit Pingouin.

Ace ne regarde même pas Pingouin et lance un regarde de détresse à l'aîné du trio qui allait finir par le tuer.

« -Laisse-le Pingouin.

-D'accord »

Ace soupire de soulagement.

« -Dis-moi… tu es dans la même classe qu'Ace ? Demande Sabo à Pingouin.

-Non.

-Tu connais un peu les gens de sa classe ?

-Mmmh je crois qu'il y a en fille : Vivi, Nami, Hancock, Rebecca ... Puis, en mec : Zoro, Teach, Usopp et Bellamy ... Après je ne sais pas. Personnellement je ne les aime pas trop…

-Sab'… arrête… Soupire Ace

-Non, j'ai été assez patient Ace. » Grogne Sabo.

Ace fronce des sourcils, il avait bien envie de s'écarter pour faire la gueule à son frère mais pour l'instant, il lui servait de bouclier alors c'était mort. Law fronce les sourcils alors que Shachi commence à piquer du nez.

« -Un problème ... ? Demande Pingouin

-Non, aucun, je vais régler ça. Répond Sabo faisant ainsi marmonner Ace qui n'aimait qu'on se mêle de ce genre de chose.

-Ok. » Dit Pingouin alors que son petit frère s'endort comme une merde.

Law se lève puis prend Shachi.

« -Je vais le mettre sur le canapé »

Ace le suit du regard, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de l'étudiant.

« -Et sinon, tu es en plein examen aussi, pas trop dur ? Demande le blond à Pingouin

\- Non pas du tout. Sourit-il

-Oh, tu n'as aucune lacune ? C'est bien.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas ! Je veux devenir chirurgien comme mon grand frère !

-C'est de longues études qui t'attendent… si seulement Ace voulait bien se sociabiliser et me suivre à la trace… »Soupire Sabo alors que Law revenait.

Ace grogne contre son frère puis se décolle de lui pour aller se planquer derrière son colocataire, après avoir passé une nuit coincé sous lui, le contact ne le gênait plus… puis l'étudiant n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de grand-chose. Il tire la langue à son aîné qui lance un nouveau regard noir à Law.

« -Je le sais » Répond Pingouin à Sabo.

Law ébouriffe les cheveux d'Ace avec un sourire en coin qui trouble ce dernier. Sabo lance alors un regard rempli de pulsions meurtrières sur Law.

« -On va devoir y aller ... C'est ... Papa qui vient nous chercher. Dit Pingouin en regardant l'heure.

-Je vais vous raccompagner en bas, puisque mon cher frère me boude, mais ça ne change pas que je dors ici Ace ! Dit Sabo en se levant

-D'accord, je vais chercher mon frère qui dort. »

Pingouin sort de la cuisine et Sabo va le rejoindre, non sans lancer une dernière menace du regard à Law.

« -Ça va Ace ? Sourit Law

-Hum… désolé que mon frère soit aussi chiant…

-Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est chiant, Rit Law

-J'y vais ! Crie Pingouin

-GOOD BYE GRAND FRERE ! Hurle Shachi

-Ace, je reviens, pas de bêtise ! » Dit Sabo faisant soupirer le concerné.

La porte claque laissant les deux colocataires seuls dans la cuisine.

« -Bon, on a 5 min ... Il s'est passé quoi hier ? Demande Law

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Rougit Ace en commençant à mettre de la distance entre lui et Law.

-Non. J'ai fait quoi ? Dit-il en voyant Ace s'éloigner, il craignait le pire.

-Euh… bah… j'ai pas tous les détails puisque je suis arrivé qu'à la fin… au début, j'suis sorti de ma chambre et tu m'as encore embêté dans la cuisine pour que je reste avec toi, Marco et l'autre…

-Et dans mon lit ? »

Ace rougit en repensant à la scène de la vieille.

« -T'as…t'as… juste pété un câble à cause de l'alcool, pas grave si t'oublies…

-Bon, tant que je t'ai pas touché ça va. L'alcool, c'est vraiment pas fait pour moi. »

Ace soupire de soulagement en voyant que Law n'insistait pas plus, il ne savait vraiment pas comment lui dire que l'aîné l'avait utilisé comme peluche et que lui avait arrêté de se débattre pour le laisser faire.

« -Tu veux pas faire dégager ton frère ? Je ne suis pas trop d'accord pour qu'il dorme ici.

-J'voudrais bien, mais ça fait 4 mois que je ne suis pas rentré… il n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas me voir aussi longtemps, alors qu'avant le lycée, j'étais tout le temps à la maison, et en plus c'est lui qui me donnait mes cours alors bon… je doute qu'il parte… surtout qu'on dirait qu'un truc l'a énervé… » Soupire Ace.

 _« Super un casse couille qui me dit comment vivre ! »_ Pense Law

« -Puis il dormira dans ma chambre, il ne va pas te gêner…

-J'espère »

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

Je soupire avant de mettre une couverture au pied au mon lit. J'me demande bien ce que mon frère avait pour être autant de mauvaise humeur, sérieux… pas comme s'il avait été là hier ! Puis Law a rien pu lui dire à ce propos vu qu'il se souvient de rien… heureusement…

« -Aller au lit, p'tit frère !

-Tu me gâches une nuit manga…

-Et je t'offre une nuit de sommeil !

-Je te merde !

-Ace… je te trouve très proche de ton colocataire… »

Et alors ? Sérieux, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ce grand frère ! Que je reste enfermé dans ma chambre ou que je me sociabilise ?

« -Bah… c'est un peu mon premier ami… je dirai…

-C'est tout ? J'ai remarqué qu'il ressemblait un peu à Izaya.

-Ça, c'est complètement différent ! Puis jamais, je ne trahirai mon Izaya !

-Ne jamais dire jamais, p'tit frère !

-Couche-toi, grand frère de malheur !

-Sinon pour ton lycée.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en occupe, je peux très bien m'en occuper tout seul !

-Ace…

-T'es avocat Sabo, si tu t'en mêles, ça va faire beaucoup trop d'histoire, que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi !

-Si dans un mois c'est pas réglé, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'en parle à ton directeur ! »

Je grogne, je sais parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas avoir le dernier mot de toute façon. Sabo sourit avant de s'allonger sur la couchette improvisée que j'ai fait. Je lance un regard triste à mon ordi qui a été délaissé toute la journée… quel tristesse. Je m'installe dans mon lit avant de serrer mon coussin Izaya… j'l'ai déjà dit, j'aime son odeur, mais bizarrement… j'en aurai préféré une autre…

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kitty :** Merci de nous avoir lu~ !_

 _[Ou est Ren... ? ]_

 _ **Kitty :** Au pays des cheveux blanc x)_

 _[Elle est aller voir des vieux... ?]_

 _ **Kitty :** Tu insinues que Gintoki est un vieux ?_

 _[Va savoir...]_

 _ **Kitty :** je te conseille de courir pour ta vie car une Ren sauvage va arriver te tuer U.U Bref, laissez nous des reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos avis et vos suivis nous font plaisir ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~!_


	8. Cracking

_Edit 23h30 : Je rencontre un petit problème, que je ne comprends pas, Fanfic supprime automatiquement le nom de famille de Law et le noms des profs en fin à l'exception d'Hiluluk, j'essaye de résoudre le problème au plus vite '-' mais je dois avouer que je suis choqué là  
_

 _Edit 0h : Problème résolue, alors j'informe les chers membres qui poste, pour ne pas vous faire avoir, il ne faut rien coller derrière "M. " toujours laissez un espace XD voilà pourquoi Hiluluk était passé c'était le seul qui avait eu un espace sinon les autres étaient tous coller... BREF logique FF !_

 _Hey les iron fans ! xD_

 _Je poste toujours pour ne pas changer ^^'' mais voilà, cette fois ma beta a oublié le chapitre !_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Plop-plop : *^* te revoilà ! Je vois pas le rapport entre Sabo et les tutus XD non non stop les délires ! Ils sont tous parfait c'est décrété ! xD Moi aussi je fais ma fangirl *^* gloire à Ace ! è_é stop tutus ! Moi je dis gloire aux miches ! Bonjour Zero :)_

 _Hiken No Morgane : Ace reste un geek très intimidé par les gens IRL ^^ il a du mal à s'adapter, ne t'en fait pas. Désolé si tu n'aimes pas la fin, mais il en faut bien des comme ça :3 on fait durer le plaisir de Sabo. Le chapitre sort toujours tard en ce moment xD_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Merci de ta review et de cette magnifique déclaration ! Allons chez Kitty ensemble alors ! :P_

 _Lou : Prie trèèèèèès fort alors xD Beaucoup demande Luffy, il va venir mais beaucoup plus tard, pour l'instant il est malade le pauvre ne l'oublions pas ! Je t'avoue que nous aussi on est super heureuse quand on reçoit des reviews même si c'est compliqué d'y repondre des fois, faute de temps, on y prend toujours un plaisir fou ! Profite bien du chapitre_

 _Dodge3 : Yep toute la famille se ramène c'est la family party ! Merci à toi pour ta review :3_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Cracking**

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Sabo enlace son frère une dernière fois, avant de partir. Law a un sourire satisfait. Non, pour l'amour fraternel qu'il y a entre Sabo et Ace mais, parce que Sabo partait enfin. Il avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Ace le pousse vers la porte sachant bien qu'autrement il n'était pas près de partir. La porte se ferme, Ace soupire de soulagement.

« -Enfin parti…

-Ouais.

-Désolé…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-J'ai oublié de le rappeler pour le voir en dehors de l'appart…

-Ton frère n'est pas mauvais au fond mais il critique trop.

-Pas forcément mais je crois surtout qu'il ne t'aime pas, parce que le frère de sa copine est du genre fêtard mais il lui a toujours dit « faut profiter tant que t'es en étude » alors…

-Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être chiant, Dit Law en grinçant des dents.

-Tu ne devrais pas le comprendre ? A chaque fois, il me disait « truc d'aîné de famille », t'es l'aîné de la tienne… alors tu devrais peut-être comprendre ce que ressent mon frère, non ?

-Mouais.

-En fait, Law… T'es un putain de tsundere ? Sourit Ace

-Si tu le dis. »

Ace s'étire avant d'aller dans la cuisine, il a la dalle. Il ouvre les placards puis prend du riz pour en mettre dans le cuiseur, il va ensuite vers le frigo pour prendre des légumes et de quoi faire une soupe miso. Puis il sort une boîte de canard surgelé soit dit en passant il faudrait aller faire les courses bientôt. Law s'assoit et le regarde faire. D'un coup de hanche, Ace referme la porte du frigo, il ouvre le sachet de canard, le jette dans une poêle avant de le laisser dorer à petit feu. Il commence à découper les légumes, sort une casserole où il met un peu d'eau qu'il assaisonne et ajoute un sachet en poudre avant de verser les légumes. Il augmente ensuite la puissance de feu des deux plats.

Law mate Ace avant de se secouer la tête et de penser « Il me prend quoi ?! ». Ace remue la soupe et plonge une louche avant de gouter. Il ajoute un peu de sel, mélange à nouveau puis prend une spatule pour retourner le morceau de canard qui cuit. Le plus jeune entend l'étudiant marmonner, il replonge la louche dans la soupe, goute un peu, l'amène vers Law, une main sous l'ustensile pour éviter d'en mettre partout afin de le faire goûter.

« -Mmh ?

-Goûte, voir si t'aime. » Dit Ace en se penchant pour rapprocher la louche de Law.

Law hausse un sourcil et prend la main d'Ace pour ne pas en mettre partout, il boit lentement ce qu'il se trouve dans la louche.

« -Alors ? Demande Ace

-Pas mal du tout » Dit Law en se léchant les lèvres.

Le lycéen sourit puis retourne aux fourneaux, il retourne encore une fois la viande et remue la soupe. Le minuteur du cuiseur sonne, il ouvre le couvercle puis prend deux bols pour servir le riz. Il sort ensuite les assiettes, avant de mettre les morceaux de canard puis rempli deux autres bols avec la soupe fumante. Il met tout ça sur la table avec des baguettes. Law fixe Ace essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

« -Faut que tu refasses des courses Law, y'a presque plus rien.

-Mmh

-J'voulais te demander… tu manges quoi le midi ?

-Mmh ...

-Law ?

-Oui ? Dit-il en clignant des yeux.

-T'es à l'ouest là. J't'ai demandé, tu manges quoi le midi ?

-N'importe.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un bento… vu que tu fais les courses… Moi, je ne fais que cuisinier alors…

-Comme tu veux.

-Bah j'te ferai ça ! Dis-moi, s'il y a un truc que tu n'aimes pas ! Sourit Ace

-Le pain.

-Oh… pourtant tu en as acheté avant que je commence à te parler… j't'avais pas dit que j'en mangeais moi…

-Ça c'était pas pour moi mais mes ex.

-Hummmm… je vois… »

Law et Ace commencent à manger leurs repas. Law observe le plus jeune qui le remarque avant de détourner le regard un peu surpris par ce fixement. Law ricane puis touche le pied d'Ace sans faire exprès ce qui fait rougir ce dernier. L'aîné le voit se mettre dans tous ses états, puis comprend que la cause est sa jambe, il décide d'en jouer et recommence à toucher le brun avec son pied. Le geek se transforme peu à peu en tomate. Law remonte et descend lentement, continuant ainsi son petit manège. Ace serre fort ses baguettes avant de lancer un long regard à Law, les joues rouges.

« -Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ?

-Un problème ? Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

-Ton pied ! Arrêtes de me tripoter ! Rougit Ace.

-Quel pied ? Quel tripotage ? Fait Law totalement innocent, il remonte son pied jusqu'à l'entrejambe d'Ace.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer, bon sang ! » Panique Ace en se levant de sa place.

Law ricane.

« -Pire que vendredi soir, Chuchote Ace essayant de se calmer.

-Ace, regarde-moi. » Ricane Law.

Sauf qu'Ace préfère fixer le sol.

« -Ace. » Sourit Law

Le jeune homme détourne la tête pour observer à présent le mur.

« -Acee~ »

L'appelé ferme les yeux résistant à l'envie de le regarder.

« -Aller Acee~ ... » Sourit Law

Ace continue de fermer les yeux et secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour essayer de se ressaisir. Law se lève et se rapproche.

« -Ace, regarde-moi. »

Le brun craque puis regarde son aîné les yeux remplis de gêne et les joues toujours aussi rouges. Law sourit puis se rapproche encore plus.

« -Dit ? Tu penses à quoi ?

-…qu…que t'es qu'un pervers…

-Et encore ? Dit-il en se rapprochant tellement qu'Ace pouvait sentir le souffle de Law sur ses lèvres.

-…t'es trop près… » Rougit Ace.

Law sourit puis ébouriffe les cheveux du lycéen avant de s'éloigner en ricanant. Ace soupire de soulagement, il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait… qu'il allait quoi ? Il se rassoit puis mange un peu plus vite, il veut juste retourner dans sa chambre. Law s'assoit à son tour puis finit de manger, fier de son effet. Ace marmonne contre Law et ses façons de le taquiner. L'aîné le fixe tout en mangeant, ce qui gêne Ace qui avale sa dernière bouchée puis va laver sa vaisselle. Law termine aussi son repas avant de mettre aussi sa vaisselle dans l'évier avant de fixer longuement Ace.

« -Mais quoi à la fin ? Craque Ace

-Oh rien, Dit-il en partant les mains dans les poches.

-Tu fais chier... »

Law ne fait que rire à la remarque d'Ace. Ce dernier réfléchit en nettoyant la vaisselle puis il coupe l'eau, se sèche les mains et suit Law qui allait retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir.

« -Hey, Law ! Appelle Ace

-Mmh ?

-… Tu connais le yaoi ? Hésite Ace avec le visage cramoisi.

-Non.

-…oh… alors oublie…

-Explique toujours. »Sourit Law.

Ace secoue la tête négativement, il était tellement gêné qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler.

« - Pas grave. Dit Law en commençant à fermer la porte.

-… Attends !

-Quoi encore ?

-…Demain, tu m'emmènes ? »

 _« Je dois être maso… »_ Pense Ace

« -Si tu veux. Sourit Law

-M…merci, Rougit Ace.

-Bonne nuit. » Dit Law en refermant la porte.

Ace soupire de soulagement avant d'aller dans sa chambre puis de se jeter dans sur son lit. Il avait des mangas à rattraper, beaucoup de mangas.

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir... Je suis dans mon lit bien installé tout va bien et pourtant, toujours pas de sommeil. Enfin, tout ne va pas bien. Je n'arrête pas de penser, et le problème c'est cette relation ... Ouais, je ne peux pas n'empêcher ... De le taquiner, pour le voir rougir ou même gêné. C'est naturel ... Mais au fond j'en veux plus. Je secoue la tête, et mets mes mains sur mon visage.

« - Putain, moi Trafalgar Law, le mec qui peut faire tomber toutes les filles qu'il veut dans ses bras est attiré par un ... »

Je n'arrive même pas à le dire ! Pour moi, c'est impossible. Je souffle d'agacement, et tire ma couette jusqu'à mon cou. Je n'aime pas dormir seul, j'ai froid. Je préfère avoir un corps chaud contre moi. Je m'emmitoufle bien, pour éviter que le moindre froid entre dans ma coquille qui est ma couette. Je ferme les yeux, et cherche le sommeil. Mais tout ce qui me vient en tête ce sont des images d'Ace ... Je grogne mais au fond ça ne me dérange pas ... Si mon cerveau me projette cette vision, c'est que je l'apprécie. Finalement, faut que je me fasse une raison ... Il m'attire. Serai-je devenu bi ? Ou alors, ce sont ses rumeurs qui me sont montées à la tête ?

« -Fait chier ... » Souffle-je.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver une réponse, plus ou moins claire. Marco n'a pas tort, je réfléchis trop. Je ne devrais pas me prendre autant la tête. Mais c'est dans ma nature d'être comme ça. C'est sûr que lui, il fait tout d'un coup de tête. On est vraiment différent. Dire que la première fois que je l'ai vu je voulais lui faire peau. Je ricane tout seul, en pensant que j'avais un grain à l'époque. Peut être qu'il y est toujours en fin de compte. Puis, on m'a toujours dit que j'avais bon goût. Donc, Ace ne doit pas faire exception. Bref, il faut que je dorme. C'est sur des images d'Ace plein la tête que je m'endors

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

Je soupire en regardant l'heure…1h30… il faut que j'aille me coucher, sinon demain j'vais être défoncé. Bon, vu que Law m'emmène j'ai un peu plus de temps pour dormir mais je dois quand même faire un repas de plus. Le problème… je 'arrive pas à dormir ! Bon sang, déjà hier j'ai eu trop de mal à m'endormir mais là, avec ce qu'a fait Law pendant le repas…

Je lance un épisode de K. Il est bien ce manga, même génial, mais à cause de mon humeur je n'arrive pas à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur…merde… J'en ai mare. J'ouvre un nouvel onglet avant de taper le nom de l'université de Law. J'entre dans le site puis vois une partie connexion faite pour les professeurs. Je souris puis clique dessus, je me craque les doigts en souriant.

« -Allez c'est parti ! »

Je lance mon logiciel de script et tape des lignes et des lignes de code. J'ai juste besoin de me créer un identifiant puis je le supprimerai une fois que j'aurai vu ce que je veux. Je m'invente un nom, une profession et toute une série de diplômes… Après une bonne demi-heure de code, j'ai réussi mon œuvre. Je souris fier de moi, puis tape mes identifiants fraîchement créé par l'admin du site… enfin, par mon piratage de l'admin du site puis attends que tout charge.

Je prends mon coussin Izaya et le serre contre moi. J'hume, j'adore l'odeur dessus… je l'adore mais sérieux… celle de Law me manque… putain qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? La page a fini de charger, je recherche rapidement le nom de Law puis clique dessus pour voir tout ce que les autres professeurs ont mis sur lui.

Professeur de chimie, M. Caesar :

 _« Law est un élève sérieux mais il serait bien qu'il accepte un peu plus les travaux de groupe ! »_

C'est vrai que je vois mal Law faire des travaux de groupe.

Professeur de communication humaine, Mmd. Tashigi :

 _« Je suis outré par le comportement fumiste de M. Trafalgar ! De plus, l'université n'est pas un love hôtel ! Malgré ses bonnes notes, son attitude n'est pas digne d'un élève de médecine ! »_

…Law n'a aucune pudeur ! Il baise comme ça, tranquille, à son école ?

Professeur d'anatomie, M. Bepo :

 _« Il serait bon que M. Trafalgar se concentre un peu plus sur l'anatomie de la médecine dans mes cours plutôt que de celle de ses camarades… Où trouve-t-il le temps de réviser pour avoir d'aussi bonnes notes ? »_

Je soupire d'exaspération, j'avais bien remarqué que sa libido était… bien remplie, j'avais entendu le cri de la plupart des conquêtes qu'il a emmené ici. Je continue ma lecture.

Professeur de pharmaceutique, M. Hiluluk :

 _« Si la libido de Trafalgar pouvait être un peu moins élevée que ses notes, ce serait l'élève parfait ! Excellents résultats, tire la moyenne de la promo… je dirais même qu'il est bien le seul… »_

Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris que Law baise tout le temps ! Je grogne, ça m'énerve j'ai l'impression. Je lis les autres commentaires qui se ressemblent un peu tous, Law a d'excellents résultats mais un caractère de merde. Je regarde les travaux rendus qui sont publiés… j'ai presque envie de vomir en voyant la dissection « parfaite » d'un homme fait par Law… flippant sérieux… Je lis rapidement sa fiche d'étudiant. Rien de bien extraordinaire, je note juste son anniversaire puis je vais pour refermer le site quand je vois le nom de « Monet »… si je me souviens bien, c'est son ex qui a foutu la merde, lui attirant des emmerdes ?

…Tant que j'y suis… autant m'amuser ! Je kiff faire des conneries sur mon ordi ! Luffy c'est sur les gens, moi sur le monde virtuel et Sabo… bah Sab' c'est l'avocat qui nous couvre ! Je récupère des informations à son sujet puis les tape sur internet. Rapidement, je retrouve ses réseaux sociaux… au boulot !

Je les pirates tous, un par un puis récupère les photos les plus embarrassantes. Je fais un joli montage avec photoshop en mettant bien les plus dégueulasses, puis marque joliment sur l'image de fin : « Venez je peux vous prouver qu'une algue peut gémir autant qu'une dinde~ » suivi de son numéro de téléphone et de son adresse mail que j'ai piqué sur le site de l'université. Je retourne ensuite sur le faux compte de prof que je me suis créé puis j'envoie le montage à toutes les adresses mails de l'intranet de l'université, bien sûr, tout cela en masquant l'adresse d'envoi et en mettant le propre compte de l'oiseau. Je souris puis supprime toute trace de mon passage.

Ça c'est fait, je regarde l'heure… merde…5h20… j'vais être défoncé…J'arrête mon ordi et m'allonge avec mon coussin… putain, j'ai les yeux qui hurlent au sommeil mais j'arrive pas à dormir. Même l'odeur de mon coussin ne fait rien. Je soupire puis me lève pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Je vais dans la cuisine, bois puis retourne dans ma chambre… je croise le pull dans le salon, je le prends puis le renifle inquiet… oh ça va, c'est pas du linge sale ! Je le prends avec moi… mais la flemme d'aller le ranger discrètement chez Law… Je fixe longuement le pull puis rougis… bon… j'vais essayer avec ça ! Je retourne dans ma chambre, je me cale dans mon lit et met le pull de Law sur mon coussin Izaya. J'hume les deux odeurs mélangés… oh punaise, c'est le must… je ferme mes yeux enfin serein avant de m'endormir.

.

.

.

 _Ren : Plus que 2 jours et je suis chez toi *^*_

 _Kitty : Ouiiiiii *^* On va s'éclater !_

 _Ren : On va délirer ! *^*_

 _Kitty : On va faire les folles ! *^*_

 _Ren : On va… nan je vais pas dire la suite xD_

 _Kitty : Ouais évite xD va pas choquer les lecteurs x) !_

 _Ren : Bref ! *^* On a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci merci !_

 _Kitty : *Sort le mouchoir et se mouche* Sniiiiiif c'est si beau T^T merchi ! Aller Franky sort la guitare et joue nous un morceau plein d'émotion ! *Pleure avec lui de joie*_

 _Ren : Laissez nous toujours autant plein de review on adore ça ! Zoubi zoubi_

 _Kitty : On vous aime ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_


	9. Pleure pas

_Hello les chatons roux !_

 _Je poste depuis chez Kitty :) et j'ai même réussi à avoir à corriger au téléphone avec notre Beta… mouahahahahahah j'ai pu frappé Kitty de sa part pour mes fautes. Bien bien, alors tout d'abord les réponses aux guests !_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Nyaaa~ ! Merci pour ta review :) Contente que notre fiction te plaise toujours :3 Si Law n'est pas sadique se serait pas du tout drôle ! x) Law et Ace s'entendent toujours bien car vive le Law x Ace xDDD La suite est là ! Bise ! Bise ! Nya~_

 _umiko-nee : Nyaaa~ ! Merci pour ta review :)  
Contente que notre fiction te plaise ! Oh, mais faut pas avoir peur on ne mange pas les lecteurs juste les Law et Ace ! Le chapitre est là sort ton lait à fraise ! Cette phrase a achevé tout le monde ! xD De rien on adore ça ! Bise ! Bise ! Nya~!_

 _Lou : Nyaaa~ ! Merci pour ta review ) Ouais, ça donne envie de les voir se faire des bisous ! x) Oui, le rôle de geek va parfaitement à Ace. Le chapitre est la et pas retardé bonne lecture :) ! Bise ! Bise ! Nya~ !_

 _Plop-Plop : Nyaaa~ Ploooooop-Ploooooooop~!_ _Contente que tu es laissée une review ! x) C'est pas grave l'important c'est que tu nous lises U.U ! Comment as-tu osé tromper internet avec la PS3 ?! En même temps... Pirate warriors 3 vient de sortir... internet va avoir encore plus de concurrence x) ! Moi j'aime bien Zéro °^° car Conscience l'aime bien ! [J'ai jamais dit ça...!] Kitty : Law ! Ren : Ace !  
Les deux seraient parfaits avec un tutu ! Garp est Raptor jésus ? Bonne question... il faudrait demander à Mathieu Sommet ! Non celles de Law sont mieux éoè Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~!_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 8 : Pleure pas**

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

J'en peux plus… j'veux dormir… pourtant je ne regrette même pas mes conneries. Je serre mes bras autours de Law qui conduit beaucoup trop vite à mon goût… j'aurai préféré qu'il conduise une voiture… Au moins j'aurai pu dormir pendant le trajet. On arrive à mon école, la moto s'arrête… je n'ai envie pas de m'endormir maintenant, j'ai l'odeur de Law pour m'aider et en plus j'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école. Law enlève son casque en ricanant :

« -T'es bien contre moi ?

-Humm… Dis-je sans comprendre ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Ace, ça va ?

-Humm… »

Je frotte mon visage sur son dos pour me caler et sentir son odeur. Law se retourne pour me secouer un peu.

« -Ace ?

-Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-T'as dormi cette nuit ? Demande Law pendant que je vois des filles baver sur lui.

-Euh… ouais… un peu…, Dis-je en retirant mon casque.

-T'as des cernes ... Dit-il en relevant mes cheveux sur mon front et en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'm'en doute. Fais-je avant de bailler

-Je me demande bien pourquoi t'es fatigué ? » Demande-t-il en souriant.

J'ai pas très envie de lui dire que j'ai piraté l'intranet de son école pour avoir des infos sur lui et humilier l'autre algue… Puis je le trouve vachement proche de moi, malgré mon envie de dormir, quelques rougeurs s'installent sur mes joues.

« -...J'ai un peu abusé sur l'ordi…

-D'accord. Tu finis à quelle heure ? Sourit-il

-17h15, Dis-je endormi

-Je viendrai te chercher. Fait Law en remettant son casque

-Ok… merci…

-Aller à tout à l'heure ! »

Il démarre sa moto et s'en va. Je vais pire que dérouiller, je vois les regards jaloux des gonzesses. Mais j'en ai marre de gâcher mon plaisir pour ces gamins, puis mon frère veut que je règle les choses alors qu'importe. Je vais dans ma classe puis m'installe à ma place comme d'habitude… On me lance encore des regards chelous, j'en ai rien à foutre. J'suis mort, j'veux dormir, mon premier cours c'est anglais… ok j'vais dormir, je parle assez bien l'anglais j'ai pas besoin de suivre le cours.

Je pose mon sac en guise d'oreiller et m'apprête à m'endormir mais chieur n°1 et n°2 accompagné de n°3 aussi appelés sous le nom de Zoro, Bellamy et Teach sont là pour m'emmerder. Je préviens directement ma conscience : si y en a un qui me cherche trop, je lui pète la gueule avec toute l'énergie de geek que je possède… Mouais en fait avec le peu de sommeil que j'ai dans la peau, c'est mort… bah si j'ai encore la haine, la prochaine fois, je me vengerai.

« -T'es encore venu avec ton chauffeur, il parait ! Se moque n°2

-Ça ne te gène pas d'exposer ton mec à tout le lycée ?

-Bientôt il va venir te baiser dans la salle de classe ! » Rigole n°1.

Ok ras le cul… énergie de la terre viens à moi ! Sangoku m'a appris la Genkitama pendant la nuit ! Je me lève prends Zoro par le col. Je lui lance un putain de regard noir, il a l'air plutôt choqué que je réagisse et ses potes aussi. Et oui, je ne suis pas un mannequin mourant sur la table ! Comment ça un mannequin ça ne meurt pas ? Rien a foutre !

« -Ecoute, j'ai pas assez d'heure de sommeil pour supporter vos conneries et vos insultes, alors t'as le choix, soit tu continues ta merde et j'te le fais regretter, soit tu dégages et me laisse dormir en paix. Quoiqu'il en soit reviens plus tard voir si j'ai assez d'énergie pour…

-Tout le monde à sa place ! » Demande le prof.

C'est bon, j'ai perdu mon moment d'adrénaline, tant d'énergie gâchée pour rien, je perds mon regard noir et mon aura meurtrière pour revenir au geek inflexible que je suis aux yeux des autres. Je repousse Zoro toujours sous le choc de ma réaction.

« -Roronoa, Marshall et LaHyène à vos places ! » Hurle le prof.

Je regarde le prof avant de remarquer quelqu'un… quelqu'un que j'ai déjà vu…Marco ? En tenue de flic ? Ah bah… pas étonnant qu'il ne craint pas la police… Merde par contre il a vu qu'on me faisait chier en cours. Puis qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Les trois cons me lancent des regards noirs que tout le monde remarque et je soupire de désespoir avant que ma tête ne s'effondre sur mon sac qui me sert d'oreiller.

« -Bien, normalement nous devions voir le thème des new technologie mais la police veut faire une prévention sur la drogue et l'alcool, c'est pourquoi Marco, policier, est ici pour vous parler. »

Je pouffe… l'image de la soirée chez moi et Law me revient en tête, j'ai hâte de voir ses arguments.

« -Bonjour à tous. »

Je l'observe toujours avachi sur mon sac posé sur la table.

« - Je m'appelle Marco et je viens vous parlez des dangers de la drogue et de l'alcool comme l'a dit votre professeur. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer à nouveau, je cache le bruit dans mon sac.

« -Un problème jeune homme ? Sourit Marco.

-…Du tout monsieur » Dis-je.

Mes camarades sont comme choqués… Ouais je parle et alors ? J'ai le droit, non ? C'est un don que l'homme possède pour exprimer sa pensée… bon sachant que je l'exprime quasiment jamais… ok je ne parle pas beaucoup ici.

« -Bon, comme vous le savez, vous êtes mineur, l'alcool est interdit pour vous, mais plus tard vous voudrez sûrement en boire, mais il faut le faire avec modération ! Quant à la drogue, bien que certains joints ne soient pas totalement illégaux, il faut éviter au maximum d'en prendre. Votre professeur a proposé que vous écriviez sur une feuille tous les effets que peut avoir la drogue et l'alcool. Ensuite je passerai dans les rangs… Allez-y, ça m'économisera du temps… »

Je souris puis sort une feuille pour écrire la consigne, puis le nom de Marco, Law et banane car j'ai oublié le nom de l'autre ami de Law. Puis je m'affale à nouveau en attendant que Marco passe dans les rangs. Marco passe et ramasse les copies. Il les affiche sur le tableau.

« -Bon, on va prendre celle de ... Portgas D. Ace. »

Vas-y, lis, lis, ça va me réveiller !

« -Alors, les résultats de la drogue et l'alcool font des soirées avec Ananas vidant les réserves d'alcool d'un Méchant pendant que ce dernier renverse de la farine sur Banane qui est complètement shooté… »

Quoi ? Je ne savais pas comment décrire Law en un mot et sans me griller vu que tout le monde l'a vu… alors j'dis qu'il est méchant car il m'embête tout le temps ! Na !

« - Ace n'a pas tort l'alcool et la drogue vous font faire des choses pas très adultes. » Ricane Marco

Un peu mon n'veux ! J'ai eu l'exemple parfait, tu ne veux pas mettre une note dans ma moyenne que je rattrape toutes mes mauvaises notes de maths ? Il parle encore un peu des risques et des préventions à faire avant de conclure.

« -Bon, je crois que c'est tout.

-Bien, je pense que vous avez besoin d'une pause, reste le temps de votre pause afin que vous puissiez lui poser des questions si vous en éprouvez le besoin ! Je reviens ! » Dit le prof avant de sortir de la salle

Ça sent l'appel du café, je soupire avant de voir mes camarades sortir de la classe, donc, il ne reste plus que deux/trois personnes dans la classe. Marco s'approche de moi et retourne une chaise pour se mettre en face de moi.

« -Sympa ton boulot, baillé-je

-Sympa ton exemple.

-C'était le seul truc frais dans ma tête…

-Bon, je viens pas te parler pour ça.

-Hum ?

-J'ai vu que tu avais des problèmes avec tes camarades.

-Oh pitié… y'a déjà mon frère pour me saouler avec ça…

-Ça fait longtemps ?

-C'est rien…

-Ace.

-Un avocat et un flic qui tente de pouponner l'étudiant geek souffre douleur de son lycée… y'a pas plus cliché comme scénario ?

-Non, c'est tout à fait normal.

-J'peux me défendre tout seul… quand j'en ai l'énergie…

-Non. Quand tu en as le courage.

-J'ai juste la flemme de réagir, c'est de l'énergie dépensée pour rien, puis il ne s'est rien passé de grave…

-Ace, un jour ça va vraiment être grave si tu ne commences pas à te défendre. Prouve-nous que tu peux arranger les choses en te défendant.

-J'viens de le faire tout à l'heure, puis en te répondant, je pense que j'ai prouvé à la classe entière que j'avais les moyens de parler…

-Moi, je ne te dis pas de parler. A ton avis comment Law a-t-il arrêté les brimades à ton âge ?

-En disséquant des humains de façon parfaite ? »

Marco me fixe.

« -C'est bien, tu connais une de ses passions. Sourit Marco.

-Flippant qu'un flic dise ça… où va l'IRL ?

-Il fait des études de médecine, tu veux qu'il fasse quoi d'autre ? »

Une fille arrive puis me dévisage, je soupire avant de m'affaler un peu plus.

« -Dis pas à Law qu'on me fait chier ici…

-D'accord, si tu te défends.

-J'essaye de commencer demain, là, j'ai pas d'énergie…

s'il vous plait. Demande Nami attirant mon regard.

-Je t'écoute.

-Faut pas parler à lui, sinon vous allez être contaminé !

-Même que maintenant il expose son mec le matin ! Ajoute Rebecca

-Ouais. Appuie Vivi

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demande Marco.

-Parce que Law a été pris un jour d'une envie de m'emmener sur sa moto de malheur au lycée, comme il est beau gosse, elles sont jalouses, voilà » Dis-je pour résumer.

Et voilà, trois pouffes à qui je viens d'apprendre que je sais parler… Sérieux Law, depuis j'lui ai parlé, j'me transforme… Va falloir que je rentre faire une cure à l'Izaya car ça ne va plus du tout. Si je parle, d'autres voudront faire ami-ami car j'ai ouvert ma gueule sur le groupe de tyrans du lycée et… je n'ai aucune envie d'être ami avec quelqu'un. Marco sourit.

« -Quoi ? Grogné-je à l'attention du blond.

-Oh, rien. »

Je réajuste mes lunettes puis me repositionne pour dormir. Les quatre pouffes sont offusquées et se tirent. Je vais en entendre parler longtemps de ça. Bon j'ai ouvert ma gueule, donc à partir de demain ça va être plus violent, j'ai intérêt à dormir cette nuit si j'veux avoir la force de réagir. Marco me parle encore un peu puis… j'ai dû m'endormir sur la table.

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

Je m'installe, et ouvre mon cahier de notes. J'attends que le cours commence. Pour l'instant, personne n'est venu m'emmerder. Je relie mes dernières notes du cours précédent.

« -Pfff ... Ahahaha ... Quelle Pute cette Monet ... » Ricane des filles derrière moi.

J'hausse un sourcil, en entendent les insultes envers Monet. Une pute ? Bien fait pour elle. Avec un sourire fourbe, je continue à réviser mon cours. Soudain, un cri de rage se fait entendre dans la salle. Je ne quitte pas mes notes des yeux. Encore un crétin qui se croit tout permis. Des rires et des moqueries s'élèvent dans la classe.

« -TRAFALGAR JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI A FAIT CA ! » Hurle une voix que je connais bien.

Je tourne la tête, et croise Monet. J'ai rien fait du tout. Je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parle. J'hausse les épaules puis, replonge dans la lecture de mon cahier. Elle tape avec sa main sur le bureau, faisant apparaître une veine sur ma tempe. Elle me veut quoi l'algue pourrie ?

« -Comment as-tu osé ?! » Crie-t-elle en montrant des photos d'elle sur son téléphone.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, surprenant tout le monde. Oh, putain, la honte je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça. J'essuie les larmes qui coulent au coin de mes yeux, et déclare froidement :

« -Dégage maintenant.

-Ce type est bipolaire ! Chuchote des gens.

-AVOUE QUE C'EST TOI !

-... »

Je continue de l'ignorer sous les rires des personnes. Elle m'insulte de tous les noms qui existent commence à me donner un mal de crâne. Je relève la tête d'un air blasé.

« -Je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois.

-CONNARD !

-Pfff ... Pathétique. En plus, tu donnes mal à la tête.

-TANT MIEUX JE VAIS CONTINUER ALORS !

-Ta gueule la pute ! Crie un mec.

-Ouais, le brun a raison tu donnes mal à la tête dégage ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'enfuie en courant de la pièce sous les rires de tous. Fallait y penser chère Monet, la roue tourne.

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Law est bien allé chercher Ace comme prévu à son lycée. Ce dernier avait la tête dans le cul, il avait réussi à s'endormir mais n'avait pas réussi récupérer la totalité de son sommeil. De plus, il avait dû passer la journée à envoyer chier les gens et à les ignorer quand il n'avait pas assez d'énergie. Ils arrivent enfin tous les deux dans leur appartement et le lycéen s'effondre tête la première sur le canapé, complètement mort. Il n'a même plus le courage de cuisiner. Law ricane à l'état d'Ace qui a comme une illumination.

« -C'était bien l'université ? Dit mollement Ace.

-Comme d'hab' pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir s'il arrive des trucs sympas en université par rapport au lycée… »

Law fixe Ace qui commence à fusionner avec le canapé.

« -Mouais peut être.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-T'es vraiment trop curieux Ace.

-J'ai pas le droit ?

-C'est suspect. Comment tu sais qu'il s'est passé un truc ?

-J'ai jamais dit qu'il s'était passé un truc… je demande si justement, il se passait des trucs à ton école, Dit Ace en se redressant pour s'asseoir en seiza sur le canapé

-De base tu ne demandes jamais et comme par hasard quand y'a un truc, tu demandes. Sourit Law en se rapprochant d'Ace.

-Bah…euh… de base on ne se parlait pas vraiment aussi ! Improvise Ace en détournant les yeux

-Peut être mais là c'est vraiment bizarre. Dit-il en continuant de se rapprocher.

-Ce n'est que ton imagination, Fait Ace en commençant à rougir à cause de la proximité.

-Moi je ne pense pas ... »

Law se penche à quelques centimètres de son visage et Ace recule au fur et à mesure que Law s'approche. Il cache son visage gêné derrière ses mains avant d'avouer sa faute :

« -Ok, j'avoue, c'est moi qui ai publié l'image dans ton université…

-Oh ... Je vois. Law attrape les mains d'Ace pour les plaquer au dessus de sa tête et se lèche les lèvres, Comment as-tu fait ?

-On s'en fiche… c'est pas très légal mon moyen…

-Mmmh ... C'est pas bien ... Il faut te punir ... » Chuchote Law au creux de l'oreille d'Ace

Il sourit avant de lui lécher lentement l'oreille. Ace se transforme en tomate humaine puis essaye de se débattre.

« -M…mais ça va pas ? T'es bourré ? Faut suivre les cours de prévention de Marco ! » Panique Ace.

L'étudiant colle son corps à celui d'Ace et descend à son cou pour le lui mordiller.

« -Shhhhht~

-Mais lâche-moi pervers ! Même tes profs le di… »

Ace se coupe sachant qu'il a signé son arrêt de mort.

« -T'as fait quoi ? Menace Law en se redressant un peu.

-Euh…

-T'as fait quoi ! Dit Law augmentant d'un ton.

-J…J'ai piraté le site des profs de ton université… Du coup, j'avais accès à tous les dossiers… C'est comme ça que j'ai eu les coordonnées de l'autre fille… Répond Ace effrayé, c'était la première fois que Law augmentait le ton comme ça avec lui.

-Comment ? T'as osé fouiller dans ce qui ne te regarde pas ...

-J…J'suis curieux…et j'arrivais pas à dormir… alors…

-Tss »

Law se calme en voyant l'air effrayé d'Ace puis se lève avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

« -Puis c'est pas juste… Pourquoi tes profs devraient en savoir plus que moi, alors que c'est avec moi que tu partages l'appart… » Marmonne Ace pour lui-même

Il se fige en voyant l'ambigüité de sa phrase… Il ne se savait pas curieux à ce point… Bon, il avait déjà piraté les sites de l'école de ses frères mais…il l'avait fait par ennui… Law le fixe depuis la porte, agacé.

« -Parce que ça te regarde pas ce qu'il pense de moi et ce n'est pas forcément que du bien »

Ace sursaute, il le croyait dans la cuisine.

« -Désolé… mais… à part parler de ta libido, que j'avais déjà bien estimée, ils ne disent pas grand-chose…

-C'est bien ça le problème. Grogne Law surprenant Ace qui ne comprend pas sa réaction.

-…euh…ah ! Marco est venu à mon lycée aujourd'hui ! Dit Ace pour changer de sujet.

-M'en fous.

-J'suis désolé Law…, Soupire Ace, triste de sa connerie.

-Je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais là, c'est abusé. Reproche Law avec un regard méchant.

-Pardon…Regrette Ace

-Mouais. »

Ace craque pour la première fois et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il ne parlait pas à beaucoup de personne mais si l'un d'entre lui faisait la gueule, il détestait ça. Et bizarrement, ça lui faisait encore plus mal avec Law que lorsque c'était avec ses frères. Il avait envie de remonter le temps et souhait n'avoir piraté que Monet.

« -P…pardon… » Pleure Ace.

Law le regarde et toute sa haine s'envole en voyant son état. Il se rapproche du lycéen puis vient prendre son visage entre ses mains avant d'essuyer ses larmes avec son pouce. Ace se laisse faire et essaye de se calmer.

« -Ace…

-Hum ? » Couine Ace.

Law le regarde dans les yeux, Ace lui rend son regard avec ses yeux encore humides, Law s'approche doucement du visage d'Ace. Sa main glisse derrière la nuque du plus jeune et vient coller leurs lèvres. Le lycéen écarquille les yeux paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait-il se débattre ou se laisser faire ? Law colle plus son corps à celui d'Ace. Lui arrache un frisson au brun tacheté. Ace essaye d'ouvrir la bouche, mais Law en profite pour passer sa langue à l'intérieur. Le plus vieux s'amuse à titiller la bouche encore vierge d'Ace. Le corps de celui-ci se met à trembler ne comprend pas tous les sentiments qui se bousculent en lui. C'est la première fois qu'il avait un contacte aussi intime, avec une personne IRL aussi approfondi. Law le fait glisser sur le côté du canapé et se met au dessus de lui. Par manque de souffle Law se détache des lèvres d'Ace, avec un filet de bave qui les relit toujours.

Ace a le souffle le court et le corps frissonnant de plaisir. Il revient peu à peu à lui puis réalise ce qu'il vient de passer. Law vient de l'embrassée et il avait aimé… ?! Il rougit violement, repousse Law avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre et fermant la porte à clés… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Law revient à lui après avoir entendu la porte claquer.

 _« Merde, j'ai fait quoi ? »_ Pense Law.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kitty : J'aime les points !_

 _Ren : Pfff_

 _Kitty : Quoi pff ?_

 _Ren : Rien, rien, bref, je vais pas te manquer, je pars demain je te rappelle ? *tousse sa cuisse*_

 _Kitty : Nan c'est bon j'vais mieux dormir, j'ai assez souffert comme ça !_

 _Ren : Pfff, même pas vrai ! Puis tu m'as aussi fait souffrir ! J'ai jamais eu autant d'émotion en 1 semaine !_

 _Kitty : Arrête ils vont croire qu'on est lesbiennes, t'es juste ma grande sœur ! Ouais puis chez moi c'est les montagnes russes, un coup on va bien un coup on va mal !_

 _Ren : J'ai été assommé ! A coup de mezzanine et d'aspirateur !_

 _Kitty : La mezzanine s'était épic ! J't'ai regardé et d'un coup t'as fait « aaah » et t'es tombé en arrière sur le lit ! Et puis l'aspirateur fallait pas se baisser caresser le chat !_

 _Ren : *^* mais je l'aime ce chat ! C'est mon bébé !_

 _Kitty : C'est mon chat ne l'oublie pas ! Et c'est MON bébé !_

 _Ren : pfff ! Bref on espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre et que vous laisserai pleins de reviews *^* Kitty adore y répondre !_

 _Kitty : Bise bise Nya ! On vous aime ! Continuez à rester les meilleurs !_


	10. Il est à moi

_Coucou les canneloni à la mayo !_

 _*^* Je reviens de chez Kitty et… j'veux y retourner ;_ ; elle me manque ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de séparation !_

 _*pars pleurer*_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Guest (euh…Plop-plop ?) : Navré pour la fin mais… xD j'ai peur de ta réaction pour celle-ci alors XD On voit une explosion de joie en toi :) Il était tant qu'Ace réagisse sinon on était pas encore sortie d'affaire ! Marco c'est un poulet sexy ! *s'enfuie* Kitty aussi avait peur de son nouvel établissement mais ça s'est bien passé puis technique… ma rentrée à moi c'est lundi xD alors on aura posté avant ma rentrée !_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Sadisme je dirai quand Monet était en pleurs et que tu riais XD Marco = poulet è_é la logique quoi ! xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3 Ace est très OCC dans cette fic c'est fait exprès :P puis on aime les reviews longues !_

 _Lavinvin : Bienvenue à toi dans le monde des reviews :) merci de ton avis ça fait toujours plaisir à lire, surtout qu'on peut savoir ce que pense les gens de notre fic ^^ Surtout quand c'est des compliments :D tu vois moi je mange que des canneloni à la mayo alors euh… je mange pas les fans ! XD Zoubi zoubi_

 _Dodge3 : C'est la rentrée XD tu rateras plus aucun chapitre maintenant. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde a adoré notre poulet XD et le côté rebelle d'Ace ! En tout cas là, y'a pas de rebelle ! :)_

 _Lou : Kawaiiiii power ! xD Un contrat… hein… écoute je ne vais pas te retenir plus… va dévorer le chapitre, va !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 9 : Il est à moi**

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

Trois jours…

Ça fait trois jours que je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre… Bon c'est pas tout à fait vrai, je suis sorti une fois pour aller faire une réserve de bouffe puis pour me doucher quand je suis sûr que Law n'est pas là… Je soupire en m'allongeant sur mon lit… je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Même si j'adore ma chambre tapissée de posters d'Izaya et de quelques posters de Neko de K…, je ne supporte pas de bouffer que de la merde, mais j'ai tellement peur de croiser Law que même pour me doucher je mets moins de 5 minutes…

Je soupire puis effleure mes lèvres, ça fait 72h et pourtant… J'ai encore et toujours l'impression d'avoir le goût des lèvres de Law sur les miennes… puis sa langue… Je rougis tout seul comme un idiot avant de m'étouffer dans mon coussin. J'ai laissé le pull de Law autour pour avoir son odeur… j'me fais peur… Je suis incapable de dormir sans son odeur maintenant, ça en devient désespérant … J'ai bien fini par comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive …

Law a dû faire ça sous le coup d'une pulsion ou d'une envie. Je sais bien que j'aurai dû suivre mon plan de base et l'éviter quoi qu'il arrive. Je regarde mon écran… Qu'est-ce que j'envie Misaki, elle au moins Usui l'aime et ne l'a fait pas chier sans sentiments. J'ai presque envie de demander à mon frère de relancer mon dossier de logement… mais en même temps, je ne veux pas. Faut que j'arrive à me calmer puis comme ça, on pourra reparler comme avant, non ?

Ouais en fait, c'est comme dans les mangas : ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant… Sauf que dans les mangas, la personne finit toujours avec le mec qu'elle veut ! Je suis en train de me torturer comme ça depuis 3 jours… mon Izaya, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas reprendre la place que Law t'a volé ? Je ne sais pas, ça serait plus simple… Mon téléphone sonne, je regarde et voit le nom de mon frère s'afficher… j'ai pas envie de répondre, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je décroche quand même car sinon il serait capable de débarquer.

« -Ouais ?

 _-Ace-niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_ »

Je retire le téléphone de mon oreille meurtrie.

« -Putain Lu', mon oreille !

 _-Ace-ni ! J'suis plus maladeeeeeeeeeeeeee !_

-Oh… tu arrêteras de pleurer comme ça !

 _-Même pas vrai ! J'ai 10 ans maintenant, je pleure plus !_

-On reparle de mon départ pour Tokyo ?

 _-C'est pas pareil ! Même Sabo-ni a pleuré !_

-Bande de bébé !

 _-Tu dis ça alors que tu sèches les cours !_

-J'ai une bonne raison…à mon goût… Sabo est avec toi ?

 _-Il est parti prendre une douche ! Il m'a prêté son portable !_

-Il veut changer de téléphone ?

 _-Non pourquoi ?_

-Non mais parce que te confier un smartphone ça revient presque au même ! Tu rendras riche ton opérateur et pauvre ton assurance j'en suis sûr !

 _-Même pas vrai ! T'es méchaaaaaaaaaaant !_

-Mais nan, je t'aime p'tit frère, Souris-je

 _-Moi aussi, je t'aime Ace !_

-Range tes lèvres, le téléphone ne va pas porter ta bave jusqu'ici !

 _-Ace-niii !_

-Oui c'est moi ? »

Luffy ne répond pas, il doit être en train de bouder à l'autre bout. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire avec lui, il est tellement adorable mon petit frère.

« -Tu voulais quelque chose ?

 _-C'est quand que tu reviens ?_

-Pas encore Lu', tu sais très bien qu'après le lycée, j'veux faire une université ici, j'essayerai de passer pendant les vacances… si j'ai la force de sortir…

 _-Mais t'as jamais la force !_

-On verra.

 _-Hum…tu me manques…_

-Oh, t'es trop mignon p'tit frère, aller, promis les prochaines vacances je bouge mon cul et je viens te voir.

 _-Vrai ?_

-Ouais.

 _-Vrai de vrai ?_

-Oui Lu'.

 _-Je t'aime ! T'es le meilleur des grands frères !_

-Pauvre Sabo, Ris-je

 _-Ah faut que j'y aille ! Bisous Ace-nii !_

-Ouais, à plus »

Je raccroche le téléphone avec le sourire, déjà il m'a remonté le moral. Même si mon problème n'a pas vraiment disparu. Je lance un autre épisode, fatigué. J'aurai le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard ! Pour l'instant, j'vais me droguer aux mangas !

.

.

.

Pov Law 

.

.

.

Une fois le cours fini, je sors de l'université toujours de mauvaise humeur. Je me sens complètement con, depuis trois jours. Il m'a pris quoi sérieusement ! J'ai embrassé un mec. J'ai craqué et embrassé Ace… Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en soufflant. Et ça fait trois jours aussi qu'Ace n'est pas sorti de sa chambre. Tout ça à cause de moi, et de ma putain de libido. Le voir pleurer comme ça ... Je ne savais pas quoi faire du coup. Même mes frères, je les console jamais je suis trop nul pour ça. Je continue à marcher vers ma moto, mais vois quelqu'un au loin, près d'elle. Une fois arrivé près de la personne, mon visage se décompose.

« -Law t'es enfin là ! Crie une banane.

-Oh, non ... Marmonne-je.

-Vieux ça fait plus de trois jours que j'ai pas eu de nouvelle ! Dit-il en me secouant.

-Thatch, je suis pas d'humeur. Dis-je en le poussant pour aller à ma moto.

-Bha, explique-moi pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur ! Insiste-il en bloquant le passage.

-Ça ne te regarde pas bouge. Dis-je froidement.

-Law, arrête de te cacher et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas bon sang ! On est meilleur ami, on se dit tout normalement alors pourquoi là tu ne dis rien ?! Dit-il en m'attrapant par les épaules, pour me regarder dans les yeux avec u air sérieux.

-Parce que là c'est différent.

-Law, ne cherche pas d'excuses !

-Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise et tu me lâches les baskets ? Demande-je d'un regard méchant.

-Oui !

-Je suis attiré par un mec, content ? Je le pousse et commence à monter sur ma moto.

-Genre, t'as enfin remarqué que tu étais attiré par Ace ? »

Je me bloque, et regarde de travers Thatch. C'est quoi cette magouille ? D'où il dit que j'étais attiré par Ace avant ? Ce n'est pas vrai.

« -Cherche pas, tu me l'as dit quand tu étais bourré.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as dit qu'Ace était beau avec ses p'tites tâches de rousseur et que tu avais aussi envie de te faire son p'tit cul. Et oui comparé à toi, moi, quand je bois j'oublie pas. »

Ce n'est pas possible j'ai jamais dit ça ? Si ? Je fronce les sourcils, et analyse tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Thatch n'est pas du genre à mentir. Donc, oui je trouve Ace beau mais ... De là à dire que je veux lui faire son cul ... C'est chaud. L'alcool ne me réussit vraiment pas, et je continue à me le répéter. Mais le baiser que je lui ai donné était plus par pulsion je pense.

« -Law, il y a autre chose non ?

-Non.

-Ne mens pas : tes sourcils qui se touchent presque te trahissent. Y'a quoi qui te tracasse encore ?

-Rien de grave. Dis-je en enfilant mon casque.

-On en reparlera plus tard, je te lâcherais pas mon pote ! » Me crie Tatch par dessus le bruit de la moto qui démarre.

Putain, faut vraiment que je trouve une solution... On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Ace et moi.

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Law était rentré depuis dix minutes, et toujours pas de traces d'Ace ce qui commence à agacer Law. Il s'apprête à boire un verre de lait comme à son habitude quand soudains quelqu'un toque à la porte... Il se dirige vers celle-ci en grommelant et ouvre. Il baisse la tête devant une jeune fille toute rouge, tenant des cahiers contre son torse comme un bouclier.

« - Bonjour.

-B..b…bonjour ! Je suis Camie, une camarade d'Ace-kun … je viens lui rapporter ses cours… » Dit la jeune fille toute rouge.

Law fronce les sourcils avant de la laisser rentrer. La jeune fille entre en souriant et observe tout l'appartement. Elle a l'air émerveillée de voir l'endroit dans lequel habite Ace. Une fois dans le salon, elle observe Law un peu méfiante.

« -Humm… vous êtes un ami à Ace-kun ?

-Mouais, si on veut.

-…V..vous savez… quelle genre de fille aime Ace-kun ? »

Law la regarde bizarrement en se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« -Plutôt cheveux court ? Long ? Gros seins ? Petits seins ? Ace-kun est toujours tout seul dans son coin et ne parle à personne, il ne répond même pas aux brimades qu'il reçoit… Mais y'a trois jours il a répondu, il était plus craquant que jamais, alors vu que vous êtes son ami, vous devez bien savoir son type de fille…

-Mmh ? »

Law venait enfin d'assimiler certaines choses comme le mot : « Brimades ». Il fronce encore plus les sourcils en comprenant qu'Ace avait des problèmes à l'école. De plus, Law ne savait pas quelles filles l'attiraient. Il savait juste qu'il trouvait beau un certain Izaya, un mec ...

« -Alors ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois son style. »

Law lui fait un sourire fourbe. Il a compris ce qu'elle voulait savoir et il ne comptait pas lui laisser. Camie fronce les sourcils.

« -T'as pas l'air de bien connaître Ace-kun de toute façon !

-Oh, que si je le connais mieux que toi. Moi, au moins, je parle à Ace et aussi je ne le regarderais pas se faire emmerder par les autres sans m'y opposer, comparé à toi. C'est bien de baver pour un mec mais si t'as pas le courage d'aller lui parler laisse tomber tu n'arriveras jamais à rien. De plus, Ace est déjà réservé à quelqu'un qui est beaucoup mieux que toi, jeune fille. »

Il regarde la tête de la fille se décomposer, ce qui étire le sourire fourbe de l'étudiant en médecine. Il était hors de question de lui laisser Ace. Son comportement l'étonnait un peu mais au fond, il ne voulait pas partager Ace. Camie refuse d'écouter ce qu'il pouvait dire, pour elle, Ace allait craquer pour elle.

« -Je suis venue donner les cours à Ace-kun ! Je veux le voir ! Dit-elle, hautaine

-Ace est occupé alors pose les cahiers sur la table et au revoir. »

Law lui prend les cahiers des bras pour les poser sur la table et lui fait signe de le suivre pour partir. Mais Camie n'a aucune envie de partir sans avoir vu son camarade.

« -Mais faut que je lui explique des choses que le prof a dit à l'oral !

-Il n'a pas besoin de toi, je suis là moi. »

Law la pousse vers la sortie, excédé par l'entêtement de la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ace sort de sa chambre. Il avait entendu deux voix ce qui avait titillé sa curiosité. Les yeux de Camie s'illuminent en voyant Ace, elle court vers lui avant de s'arrêter devant ,surprenant Ace qui avait à peine eu le temps de refermer sa porte.

« -Ace-kun ! Bonjour ! Je suis venue t'apporter les cours… oh tu n'as pas tes lunettes, ça te va beaucoup mieux ! Et le bleu te va très bien ! »

Ace colle son dos à la porte, se demandant ce que faisait cette fille ici. Il avait rapidement mis un débardeur bleu avec une chemise noir par-dessus et son short noir.

« -Euh…merci…

-Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur ? Maintenant, tu veux bien sortir de chez moi miss. »

Law ricane, content que pour une fois qu'Ace recommence encore à vouloir fuir quelqu'un. Il croise les bras en attendant la jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Camie lance un regard noir à Law puis se rapproche d'Ace qui n'avait qu'une envie…fuir… pourquoi était-il sorti ?

« -Ton ami ne fait que me parler mal !

-Pauvre chou, tu veux qu'il te fasse un câlin ? Oh, c'est vrai, ça n'arrivera jamais. » Dit Law en levant les yeux au ciel.

Law avait une voix arrogante pour se moquer de Camie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas comporté de cette façon, à se moquer d'une personne ouvertement. Il se trouvait trop vieux pour agir comme ceci mais de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal… Camie lance un nouveau regard noir alors qu'Ace était surpris du comportement de Law. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas le problème.

« -Euh… c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

-Camie ! Je suis deux rangs derrière toi en cours !

-…Ok… merci pour les cours, mais j'arrive à les récupérer tout seul…

-Mais on a contrôle de maths la semaine prochaine ! Je sais que tu as des difficultés en maths, je vais t'aider à réviser »

Camie se colle à Ace qui est complètement bloqué. Il regrette vraiment d'avoir ouvert sa plus, l'odeur de poisson de la fille l'insupportait et chassait de son nez l'odeur fraîche de vanille qui appartenait à Law. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être violent avec une fille… que quelqu'un l'achève…

« -Bon, si tu dégages pas de chez moi dans une minute, j'appelle la police. »

Law n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont elle se collait à Ace. Si elle ne part pas dans les secondes qui suivent, il la tirerait par les cheveux pour la foutre sur le palier.

« -Ace-kun a besoin de moi ! »

Le « Ace-kun » en question était complètement paralysé par le contact physique. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

« -Il n'a pas besoin de toi parce que je suis là. Maintenant, dégage. »

Law lui dit ceci d'un ton glacial, paralysant ainsi Camie. Elle secoue la tête de haut en bas comme quoi elle avait compris. Elle se décolle d'Ace, mais avant elle retourne vers ses cahiers et griffonne son numéro.

« -N'hésite pas à appeler ! »

Camie offre un sourire à Ace puis s'en va. Le lycéen se laisse tomber sur le sol complètement désespéré, il maudit Marco de l'avoir forcé à répondre aux provocations qu'on lui lançait au lycée. Law s'approche d'Ace et lui tend une main pour l'aider à se lever.

« -Ça va ?

-Hum » Répond Ace en détournant le regard pour ne pas croiser celui de Law.

Law l'attrape sous les bras pour le remettre sur pieds. Il prend un air sérieux tenant Ace par le bras pour pas qu'il ne parte.

« -Il faut qu'on parle. »

Ace regarde le sol : il aurait vraiment mieux fait de rester dans sa chambre… Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix : Law le tenait, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

« -Hum…

-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

-M…mais on peut faire comme avant…

\- ... Mais as-tu envie de faire comme avant ?

-…N…non…

-Alors tu veux quoi exactement ? »

Law cache son visage sous sa casquette pour pas que Ace ne le voie ainsi. Il le tient toujours par le bras et attend une réponse du plus jeune. Ace est incapable de répondre, qu'est-ce qu'il veut vraiment ? C'est une bonne question, il a peur de ce qu'il veut…

« -Alors ?

-…pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? C'était pour t'amuser ou…

-C'est compliqué. Mais sache que ce n'était pas un jeu.

-Alors c'est quoi… si tu ne m'expliques pas… je ne peux pas te répondre !

-Je suis attiré par toi… J'ai envie d'aller plus loin, de te connaître plus ... »

Law tire Ace pour le rapprocher de lui et colle le dos d'Ace à son torse. Il niche son nez dans son cou puis le mordille. Le lycéen rougit mais apprécie énormément la sensation des lèvres de Law dans son cou. Il soupire d'aise.

« -Tu sais que… en tant que geek, j'ai pas ta libido…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ca va s'arranger... »

Law passe une main sous le haut d'Ace et caresse son ventre. Il continue à lécher, à mordiller le cou d'Ace tout en écoutant la respiration du plus jeune s'accélérer. Le contact de leur peau fait frissonner Ace. Il prend une dernière inspiration pour poser la question finale.

« -Alors… on peut considérer qu'on est ensemble ?

-Ouais. »

Sur cette parole, Law plaque Ace contre le mur, passant sa jambe entre celles du lycéen. Le petit brun rougit et Law en profite pour coller ses lèvres à celles du plus jeune. Sa main qui est sous le haut en profite pour monter et vient pincer un des bouts de chair d'Ace déjà durci pendant que l'autre passe derrière la nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

Ace laisse la langue de Law imposer son rythme, il tente quand même de rendre les mouvements du muscle mais la domination de l'étudiant était plus forte. Il gémit sous le plaisir que lui procure les mains de Law. A son tour, il passe à l'action, ses bras se place derrière la nuque de Law et une main glisse dans ses cheveux bruns. Il colle son corps le plus possible à son aîné pour sentir sa chaleur et faire frissonner leur corps. L'odeur de vanille l'enivre, il allait devenir dingue…

Law décolle ses lèvres d'Ace, essoufflé. Son pantalon commence à lui serrer. Ace l'excite beaucoup à sa plus grande surprise. Il regarde Ace haletant les yeux fermés, les joues rougies et laissent s'échapper des sons très érotiques. Sur cet assemblage d'images et de sons, l'érection de Law se renforce. Il attrape Ace et le porte comme un sac de patate jusqu'à sa porte. Il défonce la porte à coup de pied et jette Ace sur le lit. Il fond sur lui et jette son chapeau dans la chambre.

« -Mmmh ... Aceee~ » Dit Law en se léchant les lèvres.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kitty : Nya à tous !_

 _[... ]_

 _Kitty : c'est qui fait le mot de fin car madame Ren est trop occupée à penser à Jin... te rend tu compte ma chère Ren que tu me coupe en pleine vidéo de Squeezie T-T_

 _[Je pense qu'elle s'en contre fout... ]_

 _Kitty : merci pour ce magnifique détaillé. Brefouille. J'espère que votre rentré c'est bien passés pour certains... et désolé pour ce chapitre frustrant... vous allez pas me tuer hein ?_

 _[Oh, une fan avec une hache... Je sais pas mais... COUR PUTAIN COUR VEUX PAS CREVER MOI...! ]_

 _Kitty : AAAAAAAAH *Cours* LE BUTER PAS LAISSEZ NOUS DES REVIEWS C'EST MIEUX NYAAAAA~! *SE casse la gueule et évite un coup de casserole* QoQ *reprend squeezie*_

 _Ren : *s'est déjà enfuie très très loin avec ses albums de Jin et ses coussins Ace* voilà pourquoi j'voulais pas faire le commentaire XD pour fuir des que j'ai posté._

 _KITTY : TRAITRESSE !_

 _Ren : *zoubi de trèèèèèèèèès loin*_


	11. Odeur citronnée

_Hello les... noisettines du médoc ! xD_

 _J'y peux rien c'est ma beta qui m'a ramené ça et c'est plutôt pas mal comme gout ! Comme vous pouvez le voir... On a poster avant 23h XDDD_

 _Kitty : SORTEZ VOS LAITS A LA FRAISE VOICI LA SUITE TANT ATTENDUE ! LOVE :3 Nyaaaa~ !_

 _Réponses aux guest :_

 _Hiken No Morgane : Nyaaa~! Oui nous somme cruelles et nous aimons ça :) Nous somme contente que tu apprécie notre fiction. Oui y'a un lemon PRÉPAREZ VOUS LEMON EN VU JE RÉPÈTE LEMON EN VU xD ! Vive les points ! "." Bise, bise ! Nyaaaa~ !_

 _-_  
 _OnePieceYaoi : Nyaaa~ ! Merci pour tout tes compliments ! Prépare tes mouchoirs tu risques de saigner du nez nyahahahah ! Bise, bise ! Nyaa~ !_

 _Lou : Nyaaaaa~ ! Nous somme heureuses que le chapitre tes plu :) et oui nous somme des méchantes car les méchants c'est trop classe ! Ah, non on tue pas les chats éoè alors pas me découper ! Nous sommes tes préférés ? *^* Waaaaa... je suis touchée (Oui c'est Kitty qui répond lol) *Cœur* Ouais, c'est sûr Ace à de la chance d'attirer des beaux gosses éoè ! Bon sur ce... bise, bise ! Nyaaa~ !_

 _Dodge3 : Nyaaaa~! Nous somme happy que la fiction te plaise toujours autant :) Thatch et sa délicatesse sa fait deux Nyahahahaha xD la suite est la ! Bise, bise ! Nyaaaa~ !_

 _Plop-Plop: Nyaaaa~ ! Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants alors x) Nya ! A toi Valentin ! Oui, ils sont enfin, ensemble au bout de 9 chapitres... *esquive une chaise* Ah, mais c'est bon c'est pas trop long quand même xD ! Oui, Law c'est barré il a laisser Ace pour aller avec moi la fabuleuse Kitty /PAN PAN PAN/ Argg... [Ca va t'as pas les chevilles qui gonfles...?] La ferme... arrrg... Nous aussi on t'aime Plop-Plop ! Bise, bise ! Nyaaaaa~ !_

 _-_  
 _Umiko-nee : Nyaaa~ ! Nous somme contentes que notre fiction te plaise autant :) Nous aussi on vous aime très chères fans c'est pour cela que nous coupons à des moments chaud émoticône wink ! LEMON EN VU T'INQUIÈTE PAS xD ! Pour toute tes questions je t'invite à lire et à patienter nyahahahahah ! Nous aussi on t'adore ! Bise, bise ! Nyaaa~!_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 10 : Odeur citronnée**

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

 _« -Mmmh ... Aceee~ » Dit Law se léchant les lèvres._

Ace se mordille la lèvre inférieure à l'appel de Law… C'était si érotique. Il repasse ses bras autour de son aîné pour recoller leurs corps. C'est décidé, il opte pour le tactile maintenant ! La sensation brûlante de leurs peaux le fait trembler de plaisir. Il a déjà vu beaucoup d'animés plus ou moins hard mais ils étaient tellement pâles comparé à cette explosion de sensations, à cet entremêlements d'émotions.. ... Le plus jeune prend alors des initiatives et vient recoller leurs lèvres. Cette fois, c'est lui qui prend des initiatives : il visite la bouche de Law, quelque peu maladroit avec sa langue.

Law laisse faire Ace profitant : pour une fois qu'il était tactile ! Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le plus jeune prenne des initiatives aussi poussées ... Law colle son érection contre celle du lycéen, lui faisant sortir des sons pas très corrects. Il bouge les hanches pour frotter son désir augmentant ainsi les doses de frissons d'excitation. Il sépare leurs bouches et enlève le haut d'Ace. Il vient embrasser le torse pas du tout musclé du plus jeune puis, lèche un téton durci en caressant les flans du jeune inexpérimenté.

Ce dernier a la respiration courte : il sent la bouche de Law se promener sensuellement sur son torse. Son corps s'arc-boute à chaque passage de langue. Il vient glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de l'étudiant afin de l'inciter à continuer. Il n'a jamais été autant excité qu'à ce moment. En plus, l'odeur de vanille est présente tout autour de lui, comment peut-il résister ? Des gémissements sortent de sa bouche :

« -Anh… Laaaw~ »

Law laisse ses mains glisser vers le pantalon d'Ace, il l'attrape et le descend doucement. Il regarde Ace dans les yeux tout en continuant à baisser le short. Une fois, le morceau de short enlevé à l'aide de son nez, Law effleure l'aine d'Ace. Il donne ensuite un coup de langue à travers le tissu du boxer de son compagnon, sur son érection. Le petit brun se courbe de plaisir en gémissant ce qui excite Law au plus haut point. C'est une première pour lui : faire ça avec un homme... Heureusement, qu'il s'y connaît un peu dans la matière.

« -Ace~ J'ai envie de toi~ ... Dit Law avec une voix sensuelle.

-Moi aussi~ »

Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse encore parler. Ace croit défaillir sous le coup de langue de Law. C'est tellement bon : depuis le début, il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de gémir sous l'excitation qui ne cessait de grimper. Le plaisir que lui procure Law est incroyable. Maintenant, il comprend pourquoi ses camarades ne peuvent pas se retenir. Mais là, il en veut beaucoup plus et son boxer le gêne vraiment à présent... Il a l'impression que l'on agite une glace à la vanille devant lui… C'est insupportable !

« -Law…plus~

-Plus quoi~ ... ? Demande Law en donnant un autre coup de langue sur le tissu.

-J'en veux plus… » Gémit Ace rouge de plaisir

Ace, se tortille ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Law se contente de faire un sourire en coin sous les gémissements du lycéen. Les mains d'Ace glissent dans les cheveux de Law l'incitant à aller plus loin. Law descend, avec les dents, le boxer d'Ace. Une fois le dernier tissu enlevé, Law regarde Ace nu, plein de sueur réclamant du plaisir. Ceci est un appel au viol ! Il remet son visage à hauteur du désir d'Ace et souffle dessus ce qui déclenche des gémissements de frustration mêlé de plaisir du jeune homme. C'est la première fois qu'il allait faire une fellation. Il ne sait pas si Ace allait apprécier mais il ne peut pas faire autrement que prendre le risque en donnant un coup de langue.

Ace gémit et son corps s'arc-boute en sentant le premier coup de langue sur sa verge. Il incite Law a recommencer. Le plaisir d'une fellation… qu'est-ce que c'est bon… mais surtout… la langue de Law est tellement efficace... Il ne peut que gémir de plaisir. Ace prend de courtes inspirations. Son corps est tellement excité qu'il n'a plus aucun contrôle. Il se sent déjà craquer alors que ça vient à peine de commencer. Il se retient, et montre son plaisir à Law :

« -Hummm…Law~… »

Law prend le désir d'Ace en bouche commençant des va-et-vients. Les cris de Ace lui montrent qu'il fait son effet et l'encouragent. Ses mains glissent vers le fessier du jeune lycéen. Il l'agrippe en le pinçant amplifient les cris du petit brun. Ace crie plus fort et se déverse dans la bouche de Law. Surpris, il ne peut qu'avaler le sperme d'Ace en s'étouffant un peu. Les larmes aux yeux, Law regarde Ace essoufflé et rougit. Il se colle à nouveau à Ace l'encrassant sauvagement.

Instinctivement, Ace vient coller ses lèvres à celles de Law. Il y a encore le goût de sa semence mais il n'a pas l'impression que ce soit si mauvais que ça. Pour l'instant, ce qu'il veut, c'est retrouver la langue qui lui a tant manqué. Les deux muscles jouent un peu entre elles quand soudain, le plus jeune, à bout de souffle, se voit contraint de rompre le baiser. Il rassemble ses forces pour enlever le haut de Law puis inspire un bon coup. Il avait déjà vu plusieurs yaois, il sait ce qu'il fallait faire pour la suite... La main d'Ace vient chercher celle de Law puis il l'amène jusqu'à sa bouche. Il commence alors à lécher sensuellement les doigts de l'étudiant afin de les humidifier au maximum.

Une fois que Law trouve ses doigts assez humidifiés, il retourne Ace et lève son cul. Avec ses doigts humides, il retrace la colonne vertébrale d'Ace ce qui déclenche un vague de frissons. Enfin, il titille l'entrée d'Ace et finit par faire pénétrer un premier doigt. Law se penche sur le dos du plus jeune, pour pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« -Détends-toi pour avoir moins mal ...

-Toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire… »

Le premier doigt ne lui fait pas mal, mais ce n'est pas vraiment agréable. Il bouge quand même les hanches pour essayer de s'habituer, puis très vite, la présence devient un moyen de plaisir. Law entre un second doigt, crispant Ace sous lui. Il lui lèche l'oreille en prenant avec son autre main le désir d'Ace. Il commence à le branler pour mieux le détendre. Il utilise le mouvement du ciseau élargissant du mieux qu'il peut pour étirer ses parois.

Là, ça faisait mal, mais les petites attentions de Law arrivent à le détendre un peu, il faut juste un peu de temps pour s'habituer. Ace sent ses parois s'assouplir de plus en plus, la douleur diminue petit à petit. Il fait très attention à sa respiration pour oublier l'inconfort. Ace commence à nouveau à bouger ses hanches allant chercher plus de contact. La douleur disparait enfin pour laisser place au plaisir. Des gémissements de plaisir commencent alors à sortir de sa bouche.

« -Aaanh~ »

Law sourit contre la peau d'Ace, comprenant qu'il chercher du plaisir. D'un geste de main très habille il cherche la prostate d'Ace. Soudain, Ace s'arc en criant le nom de Law presque en hurlant. Law ricane, et retire ses doigts. Il déboucle sa ceinture pour enfin sortir son désir qui lui faisait terriblement mal. Il se recolle au dos d'Ace, en attrapant ses hanches pour une meilleure prise. Ace était essoufflé les yeux larmoyant, et aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Un appel à la luxure. Law colle son érection à l'entrer d'Ace.

« -Aceee~ ... » Appelle Law d'une voix sensuelle.

Ace est parcouru d'un frison de plaisir en entendant son nom. Il sent le membre dur de Law s'appuyer contre son anus. Le lycéen respire un bon coup, puis frotte ses miches contre la verge de l'ainé. Il se penche pour venir pouvoir mordre les draps le moment venu.

« -Vas-y~ »

Law prend sa verge en main, et la positionne bien vers l'entrée d'Ace. Il commence à s'enfoncer doucement, en renforçant de ne pas gémir. C'était si différent qu'une fille. Law en avait le souffle coupé. Une fois, arrivé jusqu'au bout Law plante ses ongles dans les épaules d'Ace pour ne pas bouger. Le plaisir est immense pour Law il avait du mal à se retenir pour commencer. Portgas avait les larmes aux yeux, pourtant il avait bien été préparé mais, c'était beaucoup plus gros. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Il sent Law s'agripper à ses épaules pour se retenir. Ça l'énervait un peu, il ne voulait pas qu'il se retienne mais il avait trop mal.

Le lycéen essaye de se concentrer sur sa respiration afin de se détendre. Ça allait passer… Law sent Ace se détendre sous lui. Ace gigote un peu, surement pour donner le signale. Law glisse ses mains vers les hanches d'Ace pour avoir une meilleure prise et commence à se retirer puis a rentrer. Law se mord les lèvres à sang, s'empêchant de gémir tellement que c'est bon.

« -Mmmm ... Ace ... Ah ... T'es telle ... Ment ... Serré ... Ah ... »

Ace écarquille les yeux en sentant les coups en lui… la douleur s'était complètement envolé. Il brulait de l'intérieur, le sexe chaud de Law se frottait contre ses parois. C'était tellement bon, il gémissait de plaisir sous le corps de l'étudiant. Jamais il n'avait connu quelque chose de comparable mais surtout… il en voulait plus… bien plus… il voulait sentir…

« -Annh…aah…Laaw…plus… plus… »

Law s'enfonce encore plus en laissant passer un gémissement. Il plante ses ongles dans les hanches d'Ace en accélérant. Une idée viens à Law il se retire complètement d'Ace pour le retourner. Il veut voir Ace gémir de plaisir. Il le pénètre à nouveau brusquement, en venant mordre l'épaule d'Ace.

« -Mmm~ !

-AAAnnnh~ »

Ace passe ses bras dans le dos de Law et s'accroche à lui, lui lacérant le dos. Il gémit le nom de Law à chaque coup en lui. Il a l'impression qu'il va exploser de plaisir. Pour se retenir encore un peu, Ace plante ses dents dans l'épaule de l'aîné. Ça va lui laisser une jolie marque, mais il a le droit maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble. Il étouffe ses gémissements dans son épaule, il adore ça, maintenant il comprend pourquoi la libido de Law est aussi grande. C'est tellement bon.

« - Mmmmh ... Ace ... ! »

Law vient embrasser Ace, glissant sa main vers sa verge bien dressée. Il entame des va-et-vients sur le désir du petit brun, en labourant sa prostate en même temps. Law sent qu'Ace est à la fin. C'est la dernière danse : le plus jeune sait qu'il va bientôt craquer. Il profite encore de la langue de l'étudiant puis sent la jouissance monter, il se libère dans la main de Law en gémissant tout son plaisir.

« -Laaaw~ »

Law sent les parois d'Ace se serrer autour de lui, le faisant jouir à son tour.

« -Aaaaah~ ... ! »

Law s'effondre sur un Ace essoufflé et plein de sueur. Ce dernier tente aussi de récupérer son souffle, il bloque sa respiration, puis expire un bon coup avant de venir humer l'odeur de Law. Sexe/vanille… une nouvelle odeur qu'il aime tout autant que celle de d'habitude. Il passe ses mains dans les cheveux de celui qui est désormais son petit copain et sourit de joie.

Law se retire d'Ace, et se laisse rouler sur le côté. Il attrape le jeune homme pour le serrer dans ses bras. Puis, cale son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant pour profiter de son odeur sensuelle. Il embrasse son cou et l'effluve de son parfum mi-sucré mi-acide l'assaille... Il s'amuse à le mordiller et le lécher ce qui provoque son rire.

« -Tu chatouilles…

-Tu sens bon...

-Toi aussi… »

Law serre Ace plus fort de ses bras et ferme les yeux. Le lycéen fait de même mais une question lui brûle la langue. Il rougit.

« -Law ?

-Mm ?

-Euh…ce…tu as aimé ? » Demande Ace complètement rouge

Law ouvre les yeux, et se décolle du cou d'Ace pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« -Ouais. »

Ace sourit, heureux de la réponse.

« -Moi aussi »

Law lui fait un sourire en coin, avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Il niche à nouveau son nez dans son cou, bien décidé à dormir un peu. Ace se calle à son tour contre le corps de Law pour le rejoindre au pays des songes aussi.

.

.

.

Law marmonne en entendant son réveil sonner. D'un geste las, il le cherche gardant cependant les yeux fermés. Mais quelque chose accroché à lui l'empêche de bien chercher la chose qui faisant saigner ses oreilles de bon matin. Il ouvre les yeux, et découvre Ace endormi comme une masse avec de la bave au coin de la bouche. Il sourit trouvant Ace craquant comme ça. D'un geste fatigué, il secoue Ace et l'embrasse pour qu'il se réveille.

« -Hum ? Souffle Ace encore endormi

-Réveille-toi.

-Veux pas… j'suis bien…

-Tu as cours alors tu te lèves.

-…Je peux bien rater encore un jour de plus…

-Non.

-S'te plait~ »

Law pousse Ace du lit pour lui montrer que non c'est non. Le lycéen grimace en sentant ses reins douloureux mais se lève avec résignation. Il va dans sa chambre s'habiller, il aurait préféré flemmarder au lit… puis… comment allait-il passer une journée entière assis ? Il s'habille et ressort voir Law.

« -Je pourrais jamais tenir assis toute la journée.

-Alors vas-y que le matin. Dit Law en mettant un caleçon sous le regard d'Ace.

-Tu viendras me chercher ? Sourit Ace en matant son mec.

-Ouais. »

Law passe près d'Ace, et en profite pour lui claquer le cul en ricanant. Il se dirige vers la cuisine pour boire son précieux lait. Ace grogne puis va à son tour dans la cuisine, il sort de quoi manger rapidement et prend une tablette de chocolat. Il sort ensuite une tasse avec la poudre à chocolat puis prend du lait à Law avant de le faire chauffer au micro-onde. Law se colle derrière Ace et lui mordille l'oreille en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« -Tu veux que je t'emmène en cours ? »

Ace sourit, c'était devenu une habitude, il se retourne et passe ses bras derrière la nuque de Law. Il vole un baiser puis rougit de son initiative :

« -O…oui…

-D'accord »

Le micro-onde sonne, Ace sort son lait chaud puis rajoute le cacao avant de le boire, il grignote son chocolat puis va chercher ses cours et ses lunettes. Il n'a pas eu le temps de tout rattraper mais il s'en moque un peu. Il retourne dans le salon, prêt à partir pour le lycée. Law s'est habillé le temps qu'Ace mange. Il porte une chemise blanche sur laquelle il enfile sa veste en cuir. Un jean tacheté recouvrait ses jambes. Il fait signe à Ace d'y aller avant qu'il ne soit en retard, car lui aussi travaillait.

Ils arrivent très rapidement au lycée d'Ace. Comme toujours, celui-ci avait du mal avec la moto, mais il faisait tout pour ne pas y prêter attention. Il se contente d'humeur l'odeur de vanille sur Law. Le lycée descend de la moto en grimaçant à cause de sa douleur dans le bas dos. On peut voir Camie sourire en voyant Ace venir au lycée.

« - Ace, tu n'oublies rien ? Demande Law en enlevant son casque avec un sourire fourbe.

-Hum ?

-Viens là »

Ace obéit et Law le colle violemment contre lui pour prendre ses lèvres. Les groupies de Law poussent une exclamation outrée pendant que Camie peste contre Law. Il passe une main derrière la nuque d'Ace pour approfondir le baiser, il lui appartient à lui et à personne d'autre, il faut bien le montrer à tout le monde car il n'est pas du genre prêteur. La langue du lycéen suit le rythme de celle de l'étudiant puis il finit par rompre le baiser pour respirer.

« -Comment tu veux que j'aille en cours maintenant ? » Dit Ace complètement rouge.

Law rigole en mettant à nouveau son casque avant de partir.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ren : *se racle la gorge* Maa maa maaaa... bon, il est temps de faire un petit point... la fic a actuellement 7143 vue ! 40 fav ! 66 follows et 157 reviews ! Merci ! Mercii !_

 _Kitty : *remercie du fond de l'endroit où elle est coincé*_

 _Ren : Sinon, xD j'ai enfin repris les cours ma semaine était plutôt légère mais ça ne va pas tarder à rependre durement le boulôt... ah oui, Geek sera surement posté tard la semaine prochaine_

 _[Pff... à peine vous vous remettez dans un rythme normal que vous serez à nouveau en retard ?]_

 _Ren : T^T mais j'y peux rien, la beta part en corse, elle aura presque pas de réseau..._

 _[Ah lalalala...]_

 _Ren : è_é puis chut ! Du coup je dois l'aider pour la négociation, c'est chiant cet matière XD_

 _[Bref... conclue !]_

 _Ren : Oui, oui *^* vous avez eux le lemon ! Laissez-nous encore plein de review ! On vous aime !_


	12. La journée des emmerdes

_Hello les Johnny's en chaleur !_

 _Bien, tout le monde a été heureux du lemon, il maintenant tant de voir ce qu'il advient de notre couple mais aussi :3 de voir l'intrigue de cette fic prendre place !_

 _Réponse aux guests :_

 _Hiken no Morgane : Tiens… t'as le même tic que Kitty quand t'es heureuse xD Merci pour tes compliments, Ace est un geek certes, mais c'est un mec avant tout xD Il a besoin de toucher à tout ! Et puis :3 on a le droit de finir comme on veut les chapitres na ! Il y a aura des petits moments romantiques, mais des petits :)_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Tu vas découvrir si tout le monde est aimable xD et heureuse que le lemon t'ai plus ! Merci encore de ta review_

 _Lou : Tout le monde aime Law en mode possessif ! Merci pour ta review ! :)_

 _Popcorn : Je me demande parfois… D'où vient l'aspiration pour les pseudos XD bref merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que la fic te plaise et surtout que le lemon ait plus :3 y'en aura d'autre oui ! Par contre Ace est au lycée ^^_

 _Dodge3 : C'est pas bien de mentir, t'étais pas à fond dans la review, tu étais en train d'essayer ta bave après avoir lu le lemon ! xD Voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 11 : La journée des emmerdes**_

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

Je soupire avant de m'asseoir oui très très lentement sur ma chaise. Bon sang, hier c'était super bon, mais qu'est-ce que je dérouille aujourd'hui… j'ai mal au cul ! Je pose mon sac sur la table, comme d'habitude, et je m'allonge dessus. J'ai un sourire niais sur le visage. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tout cela allait se produire... Du coup, il va falloir que je trouve un compromis entre Law et les mangas… Bon après je peux emmener mon ordinateur dans le salon. Je soupire quand soudain trois ombres viennent gâcher mon bonheur...

Ah chieur n°1, n° et n°3… il ne m'avait pas manqué ceux-là.

« -Alors p'tit pédé ?»

Oh c'est profond et recherché ça ! J'ai même pas la sympathie de répondre.

« -Tu te crois tout permis ? Tu flirtes avec un mec pendant plusieurs jours, et ensuite tu ne viens plus en cours ? Tout ça pour montrer que t'aimes les bites devant tout le monde ? »Dit Zoro.

Petit 1) Je ne me crois pas tout permis, de base Law m'emmenait juste au lycée mais bon... Petit 2) Je fais simplement ce que tout le monde fait pour ne pas aller en cours… faire le malade ! Petit 3) Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre que je sois avec un mec sérieux ? Niveau acte, c'est la même chose qu'un mec qui a un fantasme de sodomie sur une fille quoi ! Et ces trois cons le font !

« -J'suis sûr qu'il s'est fait baiser pendant plusieurs jours et qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, c'te chochotte ! »

Petit 4) J'me suis fait baiser que hier ! Et oui j'ai mal au cul ! Je préférais avoir mal qu'au cul et pas aussi à la tête à cause de vous ! Maintenant lisez bien dans mes pensées car j'ai la flemme de tout vous dire à voix haute ! Je soupire avant de réajuster mes lunettes et de me réinstaller. Je vois la fille qui est venue hier s'approcher de moi, elle pousse Zoro puis me regarde.

« -C'était pour rire, hein ?

-Ha ? Dis-je avec classe.

-T'es pas en couple avec lui ?

-Si »

Net, clair et précis.

Le visage de Camie se décompose puis des larmes coulent sur ses joues… hein ? De quoi ? J'ai raté un épisode ? Zoro, Bellamy et Teach m'insultent encore, mais j'en ai rien à foutre… ah mince… J'ai oublié que Marco voulait que je me défende… mouais enfin bon, là j'ai trop mal aux miches. Si mes réponses tournent mal dans leur cerveau, ça va finir en baston, et avec une douleur dans le dos, autant dire que je suis condamné. Le prof finit par arriver… merde on a maths…

« -Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui je vais vous rendre vos copies ! »

Double merde…

« -Bien alors, je vais être clair, vous pouvez ne pas comprendre, c'est normal, mais il faut essayer de chercher, ceux qui m'ont pris pour un imbécile et ceux qui ont abandonné le début, je peux vous dire que vous allez le regretter ! »

Le professeur passe dans les rangs, donne les copies en faisant un commentaire et en annonçant le malheur à ceux qui devrait venir en soutien. A mon grand plaisir, les trois chieurs sont en soutien et gagne en prime une heure de retenue pour leur « foutage de gueule » dans la copie. Mon tour arrive enfin :

« -Portgas… je vais te dispenser de soutien. Même si tu n'as pas encore la moyenne, c'est déjà 30 points de plus que la dernière fois. Sois plus concentré pendant l'épreuve et tu auras largement au-dessus de la moyenne ! Si au prochain test, tu arrives à avoir la moyenne alors je pourrais appuyer ton dossier pour ton école. »

Je fronce les sourcils en ne comprenant pas bien le commentaire du prof puis regarde mon petit 45… Ca fait mal, car Law m'a fait bosser et j'étais sur d'avoir comp… je regarde ma copie en fronçant et relis les questions avec la correction… Oh non… le con… je laisse ma tête s'effondrer sur ma table... J'ai décalé toutes les réponses… à quoi je pouvais bien penser pendant l'épreuve pour m'avoir éviter un… Je compte les points avec les vraies bonnes réponses…79 ? Mais merde ! Triple et quadruple merde !

J'ai pas intérêt à montrer ma copie à Law…

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

Zeff me conduit à la cuisine, en me passant un tablier. Je l'attache autour de la taille et me dirige vers l'évier. J'attrape la première assiette sale de la longue pile et la lave tout en ignorant les commentaires à la con de Kidd. Je ne cesse de repenser à ma soirée d'hier qui n'était pas trop mal.

« -Oi, tu m'écoutes ! » Me crie Kidd.

Je le regarde avec un air " Tu me casses les couilles ". Puis, reprend mon activité. Patty rigole, pendant que Kidd pète un câble et hurle sur moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel déjà gavé par l'autre tulipe.

« -Alors Law, on rêvasse ? Me taquine Patty.

-Ouais.

-Et on rêvasse de quoi ?

-D'un de ces mecs ! Rigole Kidd. Ouais, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais bi !

-Ça date. » Dis-je d'un ton las.

Et maintenant c'est vrai. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai couché avec un homme... Je ne vais pas dire que ça ne m'a pas plu, au contraire, j'ai vraiment adoré ça ! Les hommes ne m'attirent pas tant que ça, à l'exception d'Ace bien sur. Je continue à laver ce qu'il y dans l'évier en réfléchissant.

« -Law-san, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? »

Je me retourne pour voir Sanji ramener encore des assiettes sales.

« -De ? demande-je en prenant ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Ben ... Que tu sors avec un mec qui est dans mon lycée ... »

Kidd stoppé tout mouvement, pour me regarder en mode choqué. Je lui réponds avec un "oui" bref sans cesser mon travail ingrat. Patty jette des regards surpris, et Kidd est vraiment en état de choc.

« -Sérieux, t'es Pédé ? Me demande Kidd.

-Non, juste bi.

-PUTAIN DE MIOCHE ARRÊTES DE GLANDER ET VA TRAVAILLER ! Dit Zeff en assommant le blond d'un coup de pied.

-ON NE FRAPPE PAS SES EMPLOYÉS, SALE VIEUX DE MERDE ! » Hurle Sanji.

Et voilà c'est reparti pour un tour... Kidd me fixe bizarrement et ne me crie plus dessus. Tant mieux, ça va me faire des vacances.

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Law ne se gare pas loin de la sortie du bahut d'Ace. Il enlève son casque et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Le travail avait été fatiguant en plus d'être lourd. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'il était devenu bi, une sorte de malaise s'était installé... Il oublie toutes ses préoccupations quand il voit Ace arriver. Ce dernier va directement vers Law et s'aperçoit qu'il y a quelque chose de changer même s'il n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

« -Ça va ?

-Ouais. »

Law attrape Ace par le col pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes afin de le faire taire avant qu'il ne pose une seule autre question. Le lycéen profite du baiser même si sa curiosité lui demande d'en savoir plus... Mais ils sont interrompus...

« -Beuuurk, regardez-moi cette horreur ! » Grimace Zoro appuyé par le sourire de Bellamy et Teach.

Law se décroche des lèvres d'Ace et se retourne, menaçant, vers les abrutis qui ont osé dire ça.

« -Un problème ? Demande Law froidement.

-Ouais !

-Si vous pouviez éviter d'offrir un spectacle qui donne envie de vomir ! Rit Bellamy

-Voir même complètement disparaitre ! » Ajoute Teach.

Law leur offre un magnifique doigt d'honneur, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire fourbe :

« -Soyez pas jaloux... Ace, lui au moins, a quelqu'un qui tient à lui. »

Ace sourit de la repartie de Law. Les trois idiots quant à eux, grognent contre l'étudiant, mécontents d'être humiliés ainsi en public.

« -Qui est jaloux ? Grogne Teach

-Ouais, c'est un geek bigleux, sans attirance et sans ami ! Sa capacité à parler est aussi grande que celle d'avoir la moyenne en maths ! Se moque Zoro

-Même la fille le plus moche du monde ne voudrait pas de lui ! » Rit Bellamy.

Ace soupire, déjà il n'est pas bigleux, ses yeux sont juste sensibles à la lumière d'où les lunettes, ensuite… bah… Il aurait normalement dû avoir 79 en maths, alors sa capacité à parler devrait être un peu plus que correcte… Surement mais il n'en avait pas envie aujourd'hui... Law secoue la tête négativement en se disant très fortement que ça ne vole pas bien haut dans leurs têtes d'ado...

« -Regardez, je suis tellement moche que toutes les filles me veulent et Ace est tellement moche que je le veux. »

Law sourie face à leur tête perdue puis rajoute :

« -Vous êtes juste jaloux d'Ace parce qu'il est beaucoup mieux que vous. » Termine Law avec son sourire fourbe.

Les trois lycéens grincent des dents.

« -T'es qu'une poule mouillée, Ace ! A te cacher derrière ton mec ! Grogne Teach.

-Ouais ! Comme la fois où tu nous as répondu, c'était uniquement car il y avait le flic ! Ajoute Bellamy.

-Tu te chies dans ton froc et tu vas même jusqu'à sécher les cours car tu as peur ! Rit Zoro

-C'est pas que j'ai peur de vous, c'est que j'ai pas assez d'énergie à consacrer à ce genre de connerie » Soupire Ace

Law fronce les sourcils, n'appréciant pas comment ils parlaient à Ace.

« -Vous êtes pathétiques. Vous mettre à plusieurs sur une seule personne, minable vraiment. Et après ça veut faire les hommes ? Laissez-moi rire. » Ricane Law ne voulant pas s'énerver.

Les trois idiots continuent de pester contre l'étudiant en médecine avec des arguments d'écolier. Le couple finit par les ignorer et ils montent tous les deux sur la moto pour rejoindre au plus vite leur appartement.

.

.

.

Law ouvre la porte de l'appart' suivi de prés par Ace. Il se dirige vers la cuisine pour aller boire du lait, comme d'habitude soit dit en passant. Ace se déchausse toujours en faisant attention à ne pas trop se baisser pour ses reins et va déposer son sac dans sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte, la referme, balance le sac puis va vers son bureau pour ranger ses lunettes avant de lancer un regard à son ordinateur et au coussin qui se trouve à côté. Grand dilemme : dormir sur son lit pour reposer ses reins tout l'après-midi ou bien aller dans le salon en se maintenant éveillé avec son ordinateur.

Law part voir Ace dans sa chambre ouvre la porte puis, il se pose sur le cadrant et observe son jeune colocataire. Ce dernier remarque tout de suite sa présence et se dépêche de le rejoindre pour cacher sa chambre. Law bloque du pied la porte, bien décidé à faire une visite touristique dans cette chambre d'ado. Le plus jeune utilise toute la force qu'il peut pour lui en interdire la vue et surtout l'entrée.

« -J'arrive Law, je prends juste mon ordi ! »

Law pousse facilement la porte, pénètre dans la chambre les mains dans ses poches et observe les murs recouverts de posters.

« -Sympa »

Ace se précipite sur son lit, se détruisant les reins puis cache le coussin avec le pull sous les draps derrière lui.

« -T-Tu violes mon intimité là ! Rougit Ace

-Quelle intimité ? Il t'en reste encore après la nuit dernière ? Demande Law en ricanant.

-Hey ! C'est de la triche ça !

-Moi ? Je ne triche jamais. » Déclare Law avec un sourire fourbe.

Il s'avance vers le lit, et regarde ce qu'essaye de cacher Ace: il faut bien avouer qu'il n'était pas très discret... Le lycéen recule sur son lit avec son « secret » jusqu'au mur pour éviter que Law ne le voit.

« -Je vais venir dans le salon, laisse-moi juste 2 minutes…

-Tu caches quoi ? Demande-t-il, blasé.

-Rien… »

Law s'approche dangereusement d'Ace avec un sourire sadique. Ce dernier se colle au maximum contre le mur et détourne le regard.

« -Montre~ ... »

Ace se transforme petit à petit en tomate mais secoue toujours la tête négativement. Law monte sensuellement sur le lit en se léchant les lèvres. Le lycéen détourne le regard pour ne pas craquer face à cet amant sensuel qui s'approche de lui dangereusement. Law avance vers lui à quatre pattes puis, viens s'installer entre les jambes d'Ace pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier craque et suit le rythme de la langue de l'étudiant, baissant alors sa garde.

Law en profite pour glisser sa main derrière le dos d'Ace et lui prend ce qu'il cache. Il se décolle du jeune brun et regarde le cousin avec un pull ... à lui. Il regarde Ace puis le coussin pendant trente secondes. Ace rougit en voyant qu'il s'était fait avoir, il regarde partout ailleurs cherchant désespérément une issue de secours...

« -C'est quoi, ton doudou ?

-En quelque sorte… Avoue Ace, gêné.

-Et mon pull aussi ?

-Euh…

-Dire que je le cherchais partout... Dit Law encore plus blasé.

-Il trainait sur le canap'… j'ai oublié de le mettre dans la machine à laver… » Ment Ace.

Law lève les yeux au ciel. Ace ne sait vraiment pas raconter de bobards sans s'enfoncer. Law retire le pull autour du coussin puis, remarque qu'il y a un personnage dessus.

« -C'est qui ?

-…Izaya pourquoi ? »

Law fronce directement les sourcils. C'était donc lui ce Izaya ? Et le plus vieux avait vite compris que Ace l'adorait. Law descend du lit avec le coussin bien décidé à virer cette horreur. Ace n'avait plus besoin de ça vu qu'il était là.

« -Hey, tu fais quoi avec mon coussin ?

-Rien, je vais juste le mettre là où est sa place : dans la poubelle.

-HEIN ? Nan rends-le moi ! »

Ace se précipite pour récupérer son bien, non sans grimacer à cause de ses miches qui le faisaient toujours souffrir... Law lève le coussin en hauteur, qui est hors de portée d'Ace qui sautille pour essayer de le récupérer.

« -Law, rends-moi mon coussin !

-Non.

-Mais c'est le mien…

-Tu n'en as plus besoin.

-…Mais… c'est Izaya ! C'est un cadeau de mes frères, aller, rend-le moi !

-Je m'en fous.

-J'le mettrai dans un placard promis ! Aller, s'te plait.

-Non, ça dégage à la poubelle. »

Law part en direction de la poubelle bien décidé. Ace le suit, il le récupérera une fois jeté, de toute façon. Law ouvre la poubelle, et jette le cousin. Il prend bien soin de prendre Ace avec lui pour ne pas qu'il le récupère. Il le porte en mode princesse direction le canapé.

« -Law ! C'est un meurtre que tu essayes de faire ! Izaya n'a rien fait ! » Se débat Ace.

Law embrasse Ace pour le faire taire. Ce dernier se laisse avoir par le baiser et se calme mais il n'en n'oublie cependant pas son cher coussin ; il arriverait bien à le récupérer plus tard. Law dépose Ace dans le canapé tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ace passe ses bras derrière la nuque de Law pour approfondir encore un peu le baiser, puis finit par le rompre pour reprendre son souffle.

« -Tu triches… »

Law ricane en embrassant à nouveau Ace. Il adore l'embrasser alors que de base il n'est pas très baiser. Il s'installe au dessus d'Ace et ce dernier fait jouer sa langue avec celle du barbu. Il adore quand Law l'embrasse. Il se demande vraiment, comment, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait pu refuser les contacts de couple. Il détache à nouveau ses lèvres de Law… Certes, Ace aimait ça, mais il allait finir par le tuer s'il ne le laissait pas reprendre son souffle.

« -Tu vas arracher mes posters aussi ?

-A voir ... Dit Law en reprenant son souffle.

-Pitié… »

Law ricane puis viens attaquer le cou d'Ace. Ce dernier soupire de plaisir.

« -Law ?

-Mm ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit où tu travailles… ni avec qui…

-Au Baratie … Avec des gens pas très sains d'esprit.

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber. » Dit Law en passant une main sous le tee-shirt d'Ace.

Ace abandonne pour cette fois. Il est trop crevé pour ça, il se redresse un peu puis va chercher les lèvres de Law. Leurs langues se mêlent, ne supportant plus d'être séparées l'un de l'autre. Ace prend de plus en plus d'initiatives mais il doit tout de même avouer qu'il adore que son mec le bouffe... Law vient pincer un de ses bouts de chair ce qui fait frémir Ace sous lui. Leurs souffles deviennent courts et l'excitation commence doucement à monter. Law délaisse la bouche pour venir lui mordiller l'oreille.

« -Law... je ne peux pas me reposer ? Gémit Ace pas insensible aux attentions de son aîné.

-Non.

-J'ai mal au cul~

-M'en fous. » Dit Law en mordant le cou d'Ace.

Ace soupire mais se laisse aller, il faut dire que l'appel de la chair est bien trop grand... Il doit à peine être 14h... Du sexe, en plein après-midi, pourquoi pas ?

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kitty : Nyaa~! A tous et à toute !_

 _Kitty : me revoilà enfin du fond de mon endroit ou j'était coincé. Enfin, d'après Ren xD_

 _[Et t'aurais du y rester... ]_

 _Kitty : les fans qui vote pour que conscience ferme sa bouche ? Bref, merci de nous avoir lu ca nous toujours autant plaisir *^*_

 _[Tsss... personnes votera contre moi car je fournie le lait a la fraise... ]_

 _Et aussi en passant j'ai une voix drôle d'après quelqu'un. Oui, oui, tu te reconnais celle qui a dit ça émoticône colonthree bredouille sur ce. Je vous fait plein de bise bise sur votre fesse droite ! Nyaaaa~!_


	13. Attends pousse toi y'a mon mec !

_Hello les pantalons en cuirs noirs !_

 _Alors, alors, excusez-moi du retard ^^ mais j'ai voulu attendre que Kitty réponde aux reviws, c'est toujours pas fait alors je ne vais pas retarder plus mais ne vous en faites pas elle va y répondre un peu plus tard ! Pour les reviews anonymes :3 On les a bien vu hein, ne vous inquiétez pas, je rééditerai le chapitre avec la réponse aussi !_

 _Il n'y aura plus de retard sur Geek xD car ma beta a fini de tout corriger! Elle a pris de l'avance cette fois ! Et je ferai en sorte de toujours poster tôt :3_

 _Edit :_

 _Kitty : Excusez-moi pour le retard des réponses aux reviews :( vous avez le droit de me frapper Ren aussi en passant car elle me boude encore :'(..._

 _OnePieceYaoi :_

 _Nyaaa~! Contente que notre fiction plaise toujours autant :) Merci pour tout ses compliments sa touche vraiment. Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_

 _Lou : Nyaaaa~ ! Oui il est jaloux oui sérieux x) Law est toujours sexy *µ* Ça tu le saura dans ce chapitre ! Je te encore1 plein de bise ! Bise ! Sur ta fesse gauche cette fois ;) Tout ceci vient de mes 31 personnes dans ma tête mdrrr ! Nyaa~ !_

 _Hiken no Morgane : Nyaaa~! Vive les "~" c'est trop sexy xDDD Contente que le chapitre t'es plu :) Je te fait plein de bise ! Bise ! Sur ton puce ! Tout va bien dans ma tête :D) Nyaaa~ !_

 _Yuki : Nyaa~ ! Ace est toujours mignon *^* [Allez Kitty tu as encore perdu...] Mais ;_; ... Merci toi aussi tu est géniale à nous laisser des reviews :) ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_

 _Dodge3 : Nyaaa~ ! Il marche encore ton clavier avec toute cette bave xD ? Cette poubelle maléfique qui à manger Izaya nyahahahahah xD ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_

 _Maintenant place au chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 12 : Attends pousse toi y'a mon mec !**

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

J'en ai plus que marre de ce cours. J'm'effondre sur le bureau attendant patiemment que le prof de maths nous libère. C'est le dernier cours avant les vacances, et ma libido a énormément augmenté en cinq jours... Depuis qu'on est ensemble, on l'a fait au moins une fois par jour. Bon c'est décidé aujourd'hui je veux aller voir Law à son boulot. Mais comme je ne sais pas où c'est, il faut d'abord que j'aille voir le frère de Law...

« -Bon, je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Vous pouvez y aller ! »

Alléluia ! Je range mes affaires et me dépêche de sortir, ouais j'ai plus mal aux miches, ou plutôt j'me suis habitué. J'évite les trois cons, j'ai la flemme de les envoyer chier aujourd'hui. J'dois me grouiller de chopper Pingouin avant qu'il se tire. J'arrive dans sa salle de classe, il est encore là… sauf qu'il y a un petit problème, y'a des gens autour de lui. Je veux bien faire un effort pour les frères de Law mais les autres…

« -Bon les mecs, je dois y aller. je vais chercher mon frère. » Dit Pingouin en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Super, ça va m'arranger ! J'attends qu'il sorte un peu avant de l'interpeler :

« -Pinguouin !

-Oh, Ace ça va ?

-Hum…

-Y'a un problème ?

-Euh… tu sais où c'est le Baratie ?

-... Tu vas chercher ... Ton ... Copain ... ?

-Ça te gêne ? Que ton frère sorte avec moi ? Demande Ace embarrassé.

-Non pas du tout ... Mais ça me fait bizarre ... De le voir avec un mec ... Et non une fille ... Mais je suis heureux pour vous ! Dit-il avec le sourire.

-M-merci… et donc… tu sais où c'est ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-Tu peux m'y emmener ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Mais d'abord on va chercher mon frère.

-Ok… »

Ace suit Pingouin jusqu'au collège du frère de Law. Shachi était devant l'établissement et attendait bien sagement en se remuant les pouces.

« -T'es enfin là !

-Ouais, viens. On doit emmener Ace au Baratie. »

Ace salue simplement de la tête le collégien avant de laisser passer les guides devant. Shachi ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir faire la conversation avec moi.

« -Yo Ace !

-Bon on y va. » Dit Pingouin en commençant à partir.

Je hoche simplement de la tête, faut pas non plus abuser... Je ne les fuis plus, c'est déjà pas mal. J'accepte aussi de leur répondre.

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Law soupire d'agacement pour la énième fois. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout, à ce que Kidd se mette à la draguer. Ça l'avait même surpris. Il n'arrêtait pas de le repousser. Et là ... La Tulipe avait bloqué Law à la sortie du travail.

« -Dégage. Dit Law froidement.

-T'es bien gay, non ? Tu devrais apprécier ! Grogne Kidd.

-Je suis bi.

-C'est pareil !

-Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

-Genre~

-Ouais genre. » Dit Law en essayant de le contourner

Kidd attrape le bras de Law avant de le plaquer contre le mur en souriant.

« -Tu vas vite craquer.

-Lâche-moi, j'ai déjà quelqu'un. Repousse Law

-Quoi le gamin ? C'est juste un jeu, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps avec lui !

-Dis-toi qu'il est déjà mieux foutu que toi. »

Kidd s'apprête à répondre mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'Ace ainsi que les deux frères de Law arrivent. Le lycéen lance un regard méfiant vers le roux qu'il trouve bien proche de son Law. Ce dernier pousse fortement Kidd puis, part rejoindre Ace. Il le prend dans les bras pour bien montrer à la Tulipe qu'il ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Le plus jeune comprend alors la situation, il lance un regard noir qu'il ne se connaissait pas à Kidd puis vient embrasser l'étudiant.

Shachi les regarde en mode choqué, ne connaissant pas la situation entre les deux bruns. Pingouin décide de lui expliquer rapidement. Pendant que le couple continuer à s'embrasser. Kidd grogne en voyant la démonstration des deux amants. Ace ne se connaissait pas aussi démonstrateur, mais il n'avait pas du tout aimé l'idée de voir la tomate aussi proche de Law. Leurs langues jouent encore un peu puis il rompt le baiser et se colle à lui.

« -C'est qui ? Dit Ace en désignant Kidd

-Un bouffon.

-Hummm… Fait Ace en fixant Kidd

-Pfff ... Pathétique. Marmonne Kidd.

-T'as un problème ? » Lance Ace.

D'habitude, il aurait laissé passer, sauf que là, c'est un sujet sur lequel il refusait de rester muet. Il avait déjà eu dû mal à avoir une relation avec une autre personne IRL, encore plus un amant, alors PAS TOUCHE !

« - Ouais, c'est toi. »

Law commence à s'énerver d'où il parlait mal à son mec ?! Pingouin et Shachi observent la scène ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ace se décolle de Law avant de se mettre juste en face de Kidd, redresse ses lunettes puis place son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il le fixe quelques secondes avant de sourire.

« -T'es même pas du niveau de Shizuo ! Essaye Marco, il est dans le même rayon fruit et légume ! Même si c'est méchant pour lui… »

Ace sourit, il ne répond quasiment jamais aux brimades, mais s'il le faut, il peut avoir de sacrés arguments. Le message était clair, net et précis. Autant que ça puisse le surprendre, il aimait Law et comptait bien tout faire pour le garder. Même s'il était encore embarrassé sur plusieurs choses, il faisait attention, il connaissait bien la réputation de son amant qui l'effrayait un peu. Cela avait créé un nouveau sentiment en lui, la jalousie. Jamais il n'en avait ressenti pour quelqu'un.

« -Tu veux te battre ? » Menace Kidd

Law pousse Kidd pour stopper les jeux. Il ne veut pas avoir de cadavres dans les bras à la fin, surtout celui d'Ace. Ce dernier grogne mais reste dans les bras de Law, il n'est suicidaire non, mais bon… Il regarde un instant l'enseigne, puis le petit panneau informatif avant de sourire. Il comptait bien lui montrer que même si physiquement il n'avait pas l'avantage, il avait d'autre moyen de se venger. Il se calle dans les bras de Law pour bien montrer encore une fois qu'il était à lui.

« - Ose lui toucher un de ses cheveux ... Menace Law.

-Ou sinon quoi ? » Répond Kidd

Pingouin, attrape le bras de Law pour le forcer à rentrer. Les deux amants se laissent tirer, mais continuent à mal regarder le rouquin. Kidd se retrouve alors tout seul dans sa colère. Les quatre hommes retournent à l'appartement des deux ainés. Pingouin décide qu'il est plutôt tard et qu'ils doivent rentrer. Les deux jeunes s'en vont pendant qu'Ace part chercher son ordinateur avant de l'amener dans le salon. Il avait du boulot avant que Law ne décide de lui sauter dessus…

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

Je me glisse sous la douche. Le jet d'eau me brûle la nuque, mais je m'en moque. Ça me calme de cette journée de merde. J'attrape le shampoing, et met une dose assez généreuse dans ma main. Je l'étale dans mes cheveux et puis, je commence à savonner. Une fois ma tête propre, je la rince sous l'eau. Je prends l'éponge, et met du gel douche à la vanille dessus. Je me lave le corps, et me rince à nouveau. Je laisse ma tête sous le jet, et réfléchis aux derniers événements. Je me retourne pour laisser l'eau couler sur mon dos. Il faudrait que je prenne une douche avec Ace, ça serait sympa ... Un sourire pervers étire mes lèvres, en imaginant Ace sous l'eau en train de se faire prendre par moi en gémissant mon prénom à tout va. Il faut que je me calme moi. Je viens tout juste de sortir d'une partie de jambe en l'air, avec Ace. Si je le prends plus d'une fois par jour il ne va pas survivre. Je ricane, en pensant qu'Ace doit dormir comme une souche dans mon lit. Impossible qu'il reste éveillé après du sport intensif. Je commence vraiment à bien connaître, Ace. Et aussi ... Je commence trop à m'attacher à lui.

« -Quelle merde ... » Souffle-je

Moi qui m'avais dit de ne jamais m'attacher à une personne ou plutôt de ne plus recommencer. Quand la personne vous trahit ça fait mal. Beaucoup trop. Mais Ace n'est pas comme ça. J'en suis sûr. Parce que je suis la seule personne en dehors de sa famille à qui il fait confiance. Il me l'a dit un soir, après une partie de sexe. Mais quand j'y pense ... Ace n'est pas qu'une baise, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. J'arrive pas trouver le mot à cette relation ... Je décide de lever la tête pour me mouiller le visage, et me changer les idées. Je ne dois pas réfléchir autant. Marco et Thatch me l'ont dit plusieurs fois. Parce que à la fin, je finis toujours pas broyer du noir. Pourtant, je n'y peux rien c'est dans ma nature. Je cherche toujours une solution, ou une réponse à tout et n'importe quoi.

« -Bon je devrais sortir avant qu'Ace panique. »

Je sors de la douche, et enroule une serviette autour de la taille. Pas besoin de m'habiller je vais rejoindre directement Ace. Me dis-je en ricanant.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ren : 45% du chiffre d'affaire dans les magasins de lingerie pour homme sont des strings ! **  
_

 _[Sérieux ? Oo]_

 _Ren : J'ai écouté mon cours aujourd'hui! Puis en plus parait que la majorité ont plus de 40 ans !_

 _[Parait que les sportifs aussi, soit ils ont rien sous leurs tenus, soit ils ont un string !]_

 _Ren : Sous les pantalons en cuirs aussi ! OMG Ça veut dire que Kame portait un string aussi dans Kiss kiss kiss *Q*_

 _[Sexy~ ! Mais t'as fait que mater son cul ?!]_

 _Ren : Bah oui voyons ! xD La première chose qu'une femme regarde, c'est son cul puis après c'est son endroit fétichisme~_

 _[Donc en gros, sur les xxxx nombre de fois où t'as vu Kiss Kiss Kiss, t'as maté le cul de Kame et sa clavicule ?]_

 _Ren : Yeaaaah ! A ton avis pourquoi j'ai pas les pantalons larges de Jin ? Mais c'est parce qu'on voit pas son cul merde !_

 _[Moi j'me tire ça devient dangereux...]_

 _Ren : PUIS MERDE IL EST HIDEUX SON PANTALON BORDEAUX !_

 _[*loin*]_

 _Ren : Heureusement qu'il a changer de froc pour Eternal sinon je serais devenu folle... bah t'es où ?_

 _[...]_

 _Ren : Pff, lacheuse... bref ** comme toujours milles merci pour vos reviews ! La fic a dépassé les 10 000 vues ! Merci merci encore xD Non ce n'est pas un message d'adieu, on a encore le temps pour ça ! Alors laissez pleins de review et zoubi zoubi !  
_


	14. Ma famille bizarre

_Hello les JIP's ! xD_

 _Bien, bien, J'espère que les guests ont vu les réponses à leurs reviews que j'ai édité sur le chapitre précédent :3 Maintenant place aux nouvelles réponses :_

 _OnePieceYaoi : C'est pour souhaiter les départs en weekend que je fais trainer le truc XDD Non mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu nous suis toujours autant depuis le début *^* banzai ! Ace "grandit" un peu en quelque sorte, savoir que Law est avec lui, lui donne des ailes ;) c'est l'amour !_

 _Hiken no Morgane : L'action arrive doucement mais surement, je te rassure :) et je pense que la fin va te surprendre surtout XD Mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi !_

 _Lou : C'est toujours choux XD les modes jalousies des persos ! Minutes, minutes... Je ne dévoile pas mes secrets ! xD Surtout quand il s'agit de mes blagues de merde ! XDD Mais oui, la blague était méchante mais hilarante :3 Merci pour ta review !_

 _Dodge3 : Bah... Faut pas croire, il est possessif le Ace ! xD Et on en apprends tous les jours en cours ! xDDD_

 _Ninou-kun : Merci encore pour ta review ^^ ça nous touche beaucoup ! Héhéhéhé, j'aime quand des gens deviennent accro héhéhéhé XD_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 13 : Ma famille bizarre**

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Ace soupire en fermant sa valise. Il avait promis à son petit frère, maintenant il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour mais il n'avait aucune envie de passer plusieurs jours sans Law… Sa présence était devenue vitale. Il soupire à nouveau avant d'avoir une idée. Son petit ami pourrait venir avec lui ? Sa mère ne serait sûrement pas là, Sabo le connaissait déjà puis il fallait bien le présenter à Luffy. Il sort de sa chambre pour aller dans le salon où Law est en train de regarder la télévision. Il monte doucement sur le canapé et s'approche de l'étudiant.

« -Law ?

-Oui ? Demande Law sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

-Tu veux bien… venir chez moi ? » Demande Ace en rougissant un peu.

Law tourne la tête légèrement surpris, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela. Il reprend vite ses esprits en claquant froidement :

« -Non.

-S'te plait ! J'ai promis à mon petit frère de venir.

-Et alors c'est ton frère, pas le mien.

-Ouais mais… il est sympa, tu l'apprécieras peut-être ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques jours !

-Non. »

Law tient tête. Il est hors de question qu'il passe un séjour chez sa famille. Surtout avec Sabo et un mioche.

« -Aller s'te plait, j'veux pas y aller tout seul !

-Pauvre chou. » Dit-il en reportant son attention sur la télé.

Ace soupire avant de réfléchir à un moyen de convaincre Law. Déjà, c'est pas en le laissant regarder la télévision qu'il allait y arriver. Il sourit puis vient se placer sur ses genoux.

« -S'te plait, en plus t'as pas de cours, ni de boulot.

-Ce n'est pas le problème, Ace. »

Law croise les bras en fixant Ace dans les yeux.

« -Bah alors c'est quoi ? »

Law fixe Ace blasé mais ne répond pas à sa question. Il l'attrape le lycéen pour fourrer son nez dans son cou.

« -Tu pars combien de jours ?

-Au moins quatre jours… peut-être plus si Luffy ne veut pas me lâcher… »

Law serre plus fort Ace et fronce les sourcils. C'est trop long à son goût. Il fallait qu'il baise au moins une fois tous les deux jours. Ace sourit, il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose pour convaincre Law.

« -Tu sais Law… Sabo ne vit pas avec ma mère et Luffy, donc il ne sera là que pour les repas du soir… Ma mère est quasiment jamais là, et Lu' dort au moins jusqu'à 12h et fait une sieste entre 16h et 18h alors… si tu viens… y'a pleins d'endroits sympas pour s'amuser~ » Chuchote Ace provocateur.

L'homme aux tatouages se tend. Ace joue sur la tentation et il sait comment le faire craquer. Mais au fond, ceci pourrait être amusant et excitant. Law sourit dans son cou puis, commence à mordiller.

« -Ok.

-Merciiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Ace sourit, l'embrasse rapidement puis se relève des genoux de Law pour qu'il aille faire sa valise, Kanazawa n'était qu'à deux heures de Tokyo en train, alors ça devait le faire.

.

.

.

Law pose ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami. Sabo ne voulait en aucun cas qu'ils dorment ensemble. Ce qui accentue le sourire de Law. Sa mère n'est pas au courant de leur relation ... Et un défi de plus pour pouvoir avoir Ace pour lui tous les soirs dans son lit. La porte s'ouvre arrêtant les plans à Law. Il se retourne et voit Ace.

« -Ça va ?

-Ouais. Dit-il en ouvrant sa valise.

-Je vais en parler à ma mère

-Fais comme tu sens. »

Ace soupire puis descend dans le salon pour rapidement expliquer la situation à sa mère. De toute façon, elle n'allait pas tarder à repartir au boulot. Law écoute depuis les escaliers la discution. Ace aurait peut être besoin de soutien face à l'avis de sa mère.

« -Mam' ?

-Oh, Ace, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler. Comment vas-tu ? Les cours se passent bien ? Ton colocataire a l'air assez amicale.

-Hum. Je voulais juste te dire, que Law et moi on sort ensemble.

-…P…pardon ?

-Law et moi, on est en couple.

-…Mais… c'est un homme…

-Ça fait un moment que je suis bi… Bon, c'était tout, je remonte. »

Ace va pour remonter mais il entend sa mère frapper sur la table.

« -MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT, HEIN ?! »

Il se retourne et fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un homme ? Depuis quand tu es comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Ace ?! Dis-le-moi !

-Je vois pas de…

-TU NE ME DIS JAMAIS RIEN ! C'EST TOUJOURS TON FRERE QUI DOIT TOUT ME DIRE ! »

Law descend les marches en fusillant la mère d'Ace du regard. L'étudiant était sûr à 90% que sa mère allait réagir comme ceci, en pensant que c'est de sa faute. Law pose une main sur l'épaule d'Ace sans lâcher la femme du regard.

« -Il y a un problème ? Demande froidement Law.

-Eloignez-vous de mon fils ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que toute sa vie m'échappe ! Ça suffit maintenant ! J'ai été patiente, Ace ! »

Ace soupire en pensant très fort qu'il n'y pouvait rien si il n'arrivait pas à lui parler et qu'elle n'était jamais là aussi. De temps en temps, sa mère s'énervait comme ça sans raison, il ne comprenait pas.

« -M'éloigner ? Je ne pense pas. »

Law lui lance un sourire fourbe avant de passer une main autour des hanches d'Ace pour le coller à lui. La mère d'Ace fulmine sur place, elle en avait assez que son fils ne s'ouvre pas à elle. Des petits pas se font entendre, un petit garçon brun arrive en se frottant les yeux encore fatigué.

« -Maman pourquoi tu cries ? Nii-chaaaaaaan ! T'es arrivé ! Et c'est lui ton copain ? » Dit Luffy sans lire l'atmosphère.

Rouge balaye tout ce qu'il se trouve sur la table basse.

« -Pourquoi il n'y a que moi ici qui n'était pas au courant ?! Crie Rouge.

-Mais maman, nii-chan il ne parle pas…

-IL VOUS PARLE A VOUS !

-Pas la peine de crier sur Luffy ! Grogne Ace.

-Vous devriez vous asseoir, au lieu de beugler. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'Ace se confiera à vous.

-C'est en étant calme que t'as dragué nii-chan ? » Demande Luffy alors qu'Ace se frappe le front avec la paume de sa main.

Law regarde Luffy en mode blasé. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les enfants.

« -Va savoir.

-Shishishi ! Tu dois prendre soin de nii-chan ! Sinon avec Sabo-nii on se vengera ! » Sourit bêtement Luffy.

Law lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait peur de personne et encore moins de Sabo. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ce n'était pas ça qui allait le traumatiser.

« -Oui, oui. » Répond Law à Luffy.

Rouge se rasseoit sur le canapé, elle ne peut rien faire. Son fils ne s'ouvre pas à elle. Soudain la porte claque avant qu'un blond fatigué par un procès ne débarque. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant le bordel dans le salon avec sa mère et Ace dans la même pièce.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Sabo.

-Maman elle criait sur Ace et son namoureux ! Explique Luffy.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demande tout de suite Rouge à Sabo.

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, mais y'a pas besoin de crier.

-Depuis combien de temps Ace est bi ?

-Vu que tu nettoies sa chambre, je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué depuis un moment, Soupire-t-il.

-Ce ne sont que des mangas !

-Bah plus maintenant. Par contre vous deux, que maman soit au courant ou pas, vous faites chambre à part ! » Avertit Sabo.

Law se penche à l'oreille d'Ace en chuchotant :

« -Il me fait rire ton frère. Dit-il en ricanant.

-Chut, il serait capable de rester dormir juste pour vérifier. Chuchote Ace.

-Oh, ce serait encore plus excitant... » Murmure Law avec une voix sensuelle.

Ace rougit en imaginant parfaitement la chose.

« -Pervers… »

Rouge s'avance vers son fils aîné.

« -J'en ai assez qu'il ne me dise rien !

-On a en déjà parlé maman, c'est comme ça, laisse-le tranquille. Regarde, il est bien revenu à la maison !

-Pour Luffy !

-Il aurait très bien pu juste demander à ce que Luffy vienne dans son appart', arrête un peu, on en discutera quand il sera dans sa chambre. »

Ace soupire, sa mère lui avait déjà fait ce genre de crise et son frère l'avait toujours réglé mais il ne pouvait jamais voir comment. Il se serre contre Law, bien content qu'il soit là. Luffy s'approche en souriant puis vient demander :

« -On va jouer nii-chan ? Ton namoureux aussi peut venir ! »

Law se laisse entraîner par Ace dans une pièce à côté pour jouer avec Luffy. Bien sûr Law ne compte pas jouer mais écouter ce que disent la mère et le frère d'Ace. Il reste près de la porte pendant qu'Ace rejoint son frère vers la console.

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

Le comportement de ma mère m'énerve. J'aurai bien aimé qu'elle ne pique pas ça crise devant Law. La prochaine fois, Luffy bougera à l'appartement. Je lance la console avec un jeu alors que Luffy s'installe sur mes genoux. Heureusement qu'il est là et que ma mère bosse tout le temps parce que sinon Law serait capable de me violer devant elle et là je ne dis pas la crise.

« -Nii-chan.

-Hum ?

-Il est gentil avec toi ?

-…Oui »

J'ai eu du mal à comprendre qu'il parlait de Law. Je regarde ce dernier qui est adossé à la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

« -Il fait peur…

-T'en fais pas, si t'es un gentil garçon il ne te découpera pas en morceau.

-En morceau ?

-Ouais comme dans One Piece, le mec qui peut découper les gens comme il veut dans sa room.

-Oooooh tu l'as regardé !

-Bah ouais, sinon tu m'aurais pleurniché dessus.

-Même pas vrai ! »

Je souris avant d'appuyer sur start, je donne à Luffy le partenaire spyro puis le jeu se lance. Je regarde rapidement la mission et les bonus qu'on peut chopper puis montre le chemin.

« -Pourquoi y'a Izaya dans ma chambre ? Demande-t-il en esquivant une attaque ennemie.

-J'voudrais que tu le planques le temps que je suis là, puis quand je repartirai tu le mettras dans ma chambre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour sa survie, c'est une mission Lu' et pas un mot à Law. Chuchote-je

-Ok ! » Sourit mon petit frère.

Je lui rends son sourire puis l'embrasse sur les cheveux avant de me concentrer sur le jeu. Je sauve mon frère d'un troupeau d'ennemis. Il me remercie avant de foncer tête baissée dans une direction, heureusement qu'il y a le collier pour le retenir d'aller trop loin de moi, sinon il serait déjà mort.

« -Nii-chan…

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas souvent ?

-Je suis là, non ?

-Oui mais…

-Alors y'a pas de problème.

-T'es pas là tout le temps.

-Je vais au lycée, c'est normal puis je fais petit à petit ma vie.

-Tu ne vas pas revenir ici alors ?

-J'vais éviter… Les crises de maman commencent un peu à me gêner…

-Sabo arrêtes pas de lui dire que tu parles à personnes à part nous mais elle dit tout le temps qu'elle était là aussi.

-J'en ai pas le souvenir.

-Mais tu me parleras toujours, hein nii-chan ?

-Si tu ne dévalises pas mon frigo, t'auras même le droit de venir chez moi !

-Pour de vrai ? Ouaiiiiis.

-Zappe pas la partie du frigo.

-Shishishi. »

Je soupire en voyant que mon frère ne m'écoute pas… franchement celui-là… S'il n'existait pas, faudrait l'inventer. Je me reconcentre sur le jeu pour finir cette mission ensuite on ira manger puis je resterai avec Law.

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

Je regarde Ace s'installer avec son frère pour jouer a la console, pendant que moi je me pose près de la porte pour pouvoir écouter. Ils ont tapé dans ma curiosité. Sa famille est vraiment spéciale dans son genre. Mais au moins la sienne ne vend pas de drogue ou des choses dangereuses.

« -J'en ai assez Sabo !

-Maman, tu ne peux pas le changer, c'est pas en le forçant qu'il va s'ouvrir.

-8 ans ! 8 ans que mon propre fils me parle à peine ! Je veux bien comprendre qu'il te parle… tu as… bien mieux réagi que moi, les médecins me l'ont dit. Luffy ne savait rien alors il a vécu avec Ace… mais cet homme ! C'est un inconnu et il lui parle normalement, il le laisse le toucher, ils partagent ensemble des choses alors pourquoi moi sa mère je ne peux pas ?! »

Normal qui lui parle à peine, on dirait une hystérique cette meuf. Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Quel médecin ? Ils ont vécu quoi ? J'ai peut être parlé trop vite sur cette famille, y'a des choses louches. Mais ... Je rêve ou cette bonne femme est jalouse de moi ?

« -Ace commence à peine à s'ouvrir, à part Law il n'y a personne d'autre. »

Ace ne parle pas vraiment ... Il commence tout juste à se lâcher niveau toucher, alors niveau parole ça reste à travailler.

« -Peut-être qu'en l'obligeant…

-Non ! On ne l'obligera pas ! Imagine s'il se souvient, tu te rends compte de l'effet que ça aura ? »

Se souvenir ... ? Qu'a bien pu vivre Portgas D. Ace, pour que son frangin et mère panique autant que ça en parlant d'une certaine chose.

« -Je sais mais…

-Maman, tu ne peux pas demander à Ace qu'il te dise tout. Tu n'as quasiment jamais été là quand il était jeune. Maintenant, il prend de l'indépendance. Il me dit de moins en moins de choses aussi, parce qu'il veut son intimité.

-Mais j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère ! Luffy n'a que 10 ans il le savait pour Ace ! Et moi alors ? Mon numéro est pourtant aussi enregistré dans son téléphone !

-Tu es injoignable le soir, il est en cours la journée et normalement il dort la nuit ! Tu veux qu'il te parle quand ? Merde, mets-toi à sa place ! Il est incapable de faire ce que tu lui demandes ! Il n'a rien contre toi, juste, il n'y arrive pas. Il s'est créé une barrière avec le monde inconsciemment et tu sais très bien qu'il en besoin ! »

Ace quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois je l'ai regardé 10 secondes puis, j'ai signé et je me suis barré chez une fille. Mais la seconde fois ... Je ne sais pas rien qu'en voyant sa tête, j'avais envie de le taquiner. De l'emmerder voila le mot. Puis, si moi un "étranger" comme elle dit ... A réussi à passer cette barrière. C'est que ça mère ne fait aucun effort pour le connaitre.

« -…Je… je m'en veux tellement… si j'avais été là…

-C'est pas avec des « si » que marche le monde. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Ace ne s'en souvient plus et j'espère sincèrement que rien ne le lui rappellera alors il faut que tu arrêtes de lui crier dessus pour ça. Plus tu le feras, plus il va se poser des questions et essayer de se savoir ce qui a fait tout ça. »

Bon, pour le moment il y a que moi qui ait capté qu'il y a un truc qui est louche, parce qu'Ace lui est toujours dans son monde de bisounours manga ... Donc il ne doit pas se poser des question, je pense. Je le regarde jouer avec Luffy avec son petit sourire d'innocent ce qui lui donne un côté mignon je dois l'avouer. Mais, la n'est pas la question, je divague. Donc Ace ne se souvient plus de quelque chose. Un accident ? Un meurtre ? Maltraité ?

« -Très bien… va les chercher qu'on aille manger…

-Maman.

-Hum ?

-T'en fais pas pour lui, Law est ce qu'il faut pour Ace, ça ira. »

Oh, c'est lui qui dit ça ? Le chieur de service.

« -Ace est bi… Tu penses que c'est à cause de…

-J'me suis longtemps posé la question puis… non c'est juste qu'il a flashé sur le comportement d'Izaya.

-Le personnage qui est partout dans sa chambre ?

-Ouais.

-…Franchement… aller on va manger.

-Je vais les chercher. »

Je vais le brûler cet "Izaya" ! Ce personnage commence vraiment à me taper sur le système. Je me décolle de la porte et m'assois prêt de Ace et Luffy en imaginant ce mec brûlé ou torturé.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ren : Le cul de Jin dans ce pantalon *Q*  
_

 _[Géniale... la dernière fois c'était le cul de Kame, aujourd'hui c'est celui de Jin...]_

 _Ren : Nan mais j'y peux rien, ils font tout pour me rendre perverse comme ça !_

 _[T'es folle !]_

 _Ren : Ah ! Venant de toi ! Pfff !_

 _[C'est petit ça !]_

 _Ren : Mouais mouais !_

 _[Retourne écrire toi!]_

 _Ren : Ze fais ce que ze veux d'abord ! Et moi ze veux mater Jin ! *µ*_

 _[...]_

 _Ren : Puis merde ! J'aime Eternal !_

 _[Aucune logique dans ton discours, j'me tire avant que tu pars encore plus en vrille !]_

 _Ren : Mais nan reviens, faut dire aux lectrices de laisser plein de review !_

 _*grand moment de vent sur le plateau*_


	15. Jeu dangereux !

_Hello les fonctions de préférences !_

 _Oui, oui je poste en cours ! En même temps c'est l'ennuie totale :D Et j'ai même réussi à forcer Kitty pour qu'elle réponde au review hier, yeaaaaah ! Et donc voici le chapitre 14 !_

 _Hiken no Morgane : Nyaaa~ ! Tu ne te doute pas de la fin ? Même pas une petite hypothèse ? xD Oui j'aime les hypothèses je les trouve drôle des fois ! La vie est injuste il faut attendre xD ! [Cruelle...] Ouais :) Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~!_

 _Lou :_ _Nyaaa~! Tu le découvriras petit à petit ne t'inquiète pas ! Et pas de caprice ou sinon au coin xD ! Et tu seras privé de dessert ! xD Je fais une bonne maman non xD ? Ace c'est un fourbe il sait comment faire craquer Law. Je déconseille un copain comme Law mais chacun c'est goût xD ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~ !_

 _OnePieceYaoi chapter : Nyaaa~ ! Contente que notre chapitre t'es plu :) Ça tu le sauras dans les prochain chapitre (Comme les épisodes de One Piece c'est cruel ... xD) On aime le suspense ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_

 _Guest : La suite est la sort ton lait à la fraise ^^_

 _Dodge3 : Nyaaa~! Les petits secret sur la vie d'Ace vous les serez bientôt patience ! Toutes sorte d'hypothèses sont acceptés xD ! Oui, il y aura un moment pour Law aussi ne t'inquiète pas ^^ ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_

 _Yuki : Nyaaaa~ ! Mystère nyahahaha ! Non, il gardera Law car franchement... coussinphile sa doit pas être le top pour Ace x) ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~ !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 14 : Jeu dangereux !**

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Law et Ace était assis en face à table. Bien sûr, Sabo s'était mis à côté de Law et Luffy à côté d'Ace. La mère des trois garçons s'assit en bout de table, prêt de Luffy pour qu'il ne dévore pas tout ce qu'il y a. Law compte bien s'amuser avec Ace pendant ce repas.

« -Encore ! Demande Luffy.

-Sabo, tu veux bien resservir ton frère… Alors, Law, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme étude ? Demande la mère d'Ace qui avait décidé d'en apprendre plus.

-Médecine. Dit Law en fixant Ace du coin de l'œil.

-Je vois… et tu as déjà une idée de la spécialisation que tu veux faire ? Continue-t-elle alors qu'Ace mange tranquillement son repas sans s'occuper de l'interrogatoire.

-J'ai beaucoup hésité entre légiste et chirurgien. Mais j'ai pris les concours pour la chirurgie au final. »

Law mastique doucement en regardant Ace, un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Doucement avec son pied, il effleure la jambe d'Ace en regardant attentivement les réactions de son brun préféré. Ace sursaute un peu en sentant la jambe de son amant puis le regarde, il est sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. Il secoue négativement la tête, ils ne sont pas chez eux et en plus sa mère est présente.

« -Ce n'est pas trop compliqué ? Demande Rouge.

-Non. »

Il continue de manger comme si de rien n'était, et continue à caresser la jambe de Ace avec son pied. Ce dernier grogne un peu en tentant de chasser ce pied baladeur avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

« -Es-tu bon élève ? Que disent les professeurs de toi ? » Continue la mère d'Ace.

Ace sourit en se rappelant les commentaires qu'il avait lus sur Law. Il peut à présent confirmer aux professeurs la libido de son amant.

« -Oui. Ils disent que j'ai un très bon avenir. » Ment Law.

Il lance un regard discret mais gourmand à Ace vu que le brun le chasse. Il décide de lever son pied pour le mettre entre les jambes du lycéen, en ricanant intérieurement. Ace ne peut pas enlever avec ses mains son pied ou sinon ils étaient grillés. Le lycéen rougit brusquement puis fixe son assiette. Il referme les jambes afin d'essayer d'empêcher Law de le tripoter plus avec son pied.

« -Oh je vois… et toi Ace, comment ça va au lycée ?

-B…bien… » Balbutie Ace.

Law appuie sur l'entrejambe d'Ace en bougeant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ace serre trop fortement son pied. Alors le médecin décide avec son autre pied de toucher sa jambe, en mangeant avec un calme incroyable. Law est fier de l'effet qu'il fait à Ace. C'est tellement jouissif de jouer à ce jeu dangereux que ça lui donne encore plus envie d'y jouer. Le plus jeune ne peut pas se retenir de rougir à la situation, le pire… c'est que ça l'excite. Il réagit aux caresses de Law sous la table. Il lance un regard à son amant pour lui dire clairement d'arrêter. Il va devoir trouver le moyen de s'échapper.

« -Mais Law, vous avez quel âge ? Demande soudainement Rouge

-21 ans. »

Law sent une bosse se former au niveau de son entrejambe. Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. Il fixe Ace dans les yeux et appuie sur la bosse en se délectant de ses réactions. Le lycéen ne sait plus où se mettre. Il abandonne légèrement son repas pour passer une main sous la table et retirer le pied de Law.

« -Ace, ça va ? Tu es tout rouge... Demande Sabo.

-Ça…va… c'est juste un peu trop épicé…

-Tu veux que je te fasse autre chose ? Fait tout de suite Rouge.

-Non… »

Le brun regarde les escaliers, en essayant de calculer la façon la plus discrète de monter. Sortir de table n'est pas compliqué, mais cacher son petit problème l'est déjà un peu plus.

« -Un problème Ace ? » Demande Law en appuyant plus fortement sur la bosse.

Ace se mord la lèvre mais lâche sa fourchette. Sabo se lève pour venir près de lui.

« -Ace, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Je… je vais me rincer le visage ! »

Il sort rapidement de table pour monter en courant vers la salle de bain. Heureusement que son frère s'est mis du côté de sa mère comme ça le seul qui a pu voir ce qu'il se passait dans son pantalon était Luffy mais il s'en moquait. Il peste contre Law en voyant dans quel état il est puis se laisse glisser contre la porte pour s'asseoir par terre. Law se lève en regardant la famille d'Ace et en disant qu'il va voir Ace. Il monte rapidement les escaliers. Et écoute pour entendre où est Ace. Une respiration haletante se fait entendre de la salle de bain. Doucement il s'approche de la porte et entend le lycéen marmonner.

« -Alors Ace a un problème ? Ricane Law.

-Tu le sais très bien ! Pervers ! »

Law essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est coincée.

« -Ouvre.

-Non, j'vais prendre une douche.

-Tu es sûr ?

-…T'abuses Law… faire ça à table ! En plus, ma mère te parlait !

-T'as trois secondes pour ouvrir cette porte Ace. » Dit Law froidement ignorant ses plaintes.

Il ne compte pas s'arrêter là alors que tout ça l'a excité. Ace tremble au ton froid, il fixe la douche puis décide d'ignorer Law. Il se déshabille avant de filer sous l'eau.

« -Ace... » Ricane sadiquement Law.

Il ouvre la porte qui n'avait pas été fermée à clé et découvre Ace, nu comme un verre. Il ferme rapidement la porte à clés derrière lui, en fixant le petit brun avec un regard plein de désir. Ace se tape le front en voyant qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte, il faut dire que son cerveau n'est plus vraiment capable de penser. Il se recule le plus loin possible pour mettre de la distance entre Law et lui. Il le sent mal… surtout pour ses miches…

« -Law… y'a encore mon frère et ma mère en bas…

-Et alors où est le problème ? Demande Law en s'approchant tout en se déshabillant en même temps.

-Non, recule… Je vais me débrouiller, je pense… »

Law une fois nu fixe Ace et demande d'une voix sensuelle :

« -Tu n'as pas envie que je te touche ? Ou encore que je t'embrasse en caressant ton corps ? »

Law sourit en voyant Ace lui tourner le dos, les joues rougies.

« -Tu triches…

-Moi, tricher ? Jamais.

-Menteur. Tu triches tout le temps. »

Law continue d'avancer et viens coller son corps contre celui d'Ace compressant son érection au bas du dos du plus jeune. Le lycéen sent un frison d'excitation le traverser en sentant le membre de son amant. Il essaye désespérément de trouver une échappatoire en gardant à l'esprit que son frère et sa mère sont en bas mais son propre sexe le trahit… Il en a envie, puis ils n'ont jamais vraiment testé la douche…

« -Ace... » Murmure Law en léchant l'oreille d'Ace et en l'entourant avec ses bras pour plus se presser contre lui.

Le plus jeune retient un gémissement puis craque, il est beaucoup trop excité puis de toute façon, c'est impossible d'échapper à Law quand il en a envie. Il pose ses mains sur la paroi puis lance un regard vers le brun, les yeux remplis d'envie et les joues rougies, il demande :

« -Law… s'te plait… »

Law empoigne le cul d'Ace et sans le préparer le pénètre brutalement. Il laisse un grognement de bien être dépasser de ses lèvres. Vu le nombre de fois qu'ils l'ont fait ensemble, Ace devrait avoir mal mais sans plus. Le lycéen serre les dents en retenant ses larmes de douleur. Ok il voulait le faire, mais une petite préparation n'aurait pas été de trop. Décidément, il ne faut pas jouer à ce jeu avec l'étudiant... Heureusement que ce n'était pas la première fois... Il prend de grandes et longues inspirations pour essayer de faire passer la douleur.

« -Brute…

-Tu ... M'appelles ? Ricane Law en essayant de contenir son excitation.

-Ouais… je ne suis pas en caoutchouc… alors… je ne suis pas contre tes doigts avant… Fait difficilement Ace.

-Mais j'adore te voir ... Dans cet état. Dit Law en caressant les hanches d'Ace.

-Pervers… »

Law commence à bouger sans demander l'avis d'Ace. Il plante ses ongles dans les hanches du petit brun essayant de ne pas gémir tellement que le lycéen est serré. Ce dernier grogne un peu à la douleur des premiers frottements puis petit à petit bouge aussi son bassin pour accompagner le mouvement. Le plaisir prend place, il vient alors mordre son bras pour éviter qu'on ne l'entende en bas.

« -Mmmm~ ... Ace ... »

Ace ferme ses yeux, les gémissements de Law l'excitent beaucoup trop et il doit se contenir. Son corps réclame malgré tout de l'attention, ses hanches se synchronisent automatiquement à son amant. Son bras va surement garder la marque de ses dents. Law glisse une de ses mains vers le désir tendu du plus jeune, il l'attrape pour commencer à faire des va-et-vient. Le plus vieux adore voir Ace, rougir, gémir ... A chaque fois qu'ils sont seuls, la plupart du temps, Law veut le prendre pour le voir dans cet état.

« -Mmmh… »

Ace sent Law le cajoler, en plus il frappe au plus profond en lui… et l'eau qui coule sur son corps… Law mord l'épaule d'Ace, pour contenir ses gémissements. Il frappe de plus en plus fort, et de plus en plus profond en lui. Le lycéen a l'impression d'exploser, leur étreinte est si intense... Il perd un peu ses appuis, son torse se colle à la paroi humide, ses dents serrent un peu plus son avant-bras. Trop de plaisir traverse son corps... Law continue de bourriner les miches d'Ace en étouffant toujours ses cris de plaisir. Law n'en peut plus ...

« -Ace~…

-Mmmh…mmmmh… »

Ace le sait, il n'en peut plus mais lui aussi, il se retient de jouir, à tout moment il peut craquer. Law s'enfonce encore plus tapant de plein fouet la prostate d'Ace. Des larmes de plaisir apparaissent sur les yeux de ce dernier, il a à peine pu retenir son gémissement. Sa respiration se fait courte, il sent encore les sensations que le coup a sur son corps. Law s'enfonce à nouveau au même endroit en gémissant :

« -Trouvé~ ... »

Ace aurait bien voulu lui répondre mais si ses dents lâchent à un seul instant son bras, il est sûr que son cri de plaisir se fait entendre dans toute la maison et Law en tirerait un malin plaisir. En plus, il se sent proche de la fin, c'est impossible de résister quand le brun trouve sa prostate.

« -Aceeee ... T'es tellement serré ... » Gémit Law à son oreille.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? Il se contracte en sentant Law à nouveau frapper en lui. C'est bon.

« -Haan ... Ace ... »

Law veut entendre Ace gémir du coup, il fait exprès de se lâcher sans pour autant crier.

« -Ace gémis ... Mmmm ... Gémis pour moiii~ ... »

Non, ça il ne peut pas, il en meurt d'envie mais il ne veut pas que sa mère l'entende non plus. Il continue de mordre son bras, il ne va pas tarder à venir. Law bute encore sur l'endroit qui fait voir des étoiles à Ace. Il continue à gémir dans son oreille pour essayer de le faire craquer. Ace ne tient pas plus longtemps avant de jouir, son corps se contracte laissant son sperme repeindre la paroi de douche. Law sent Ace se serrer autour de lui et jouit à son tour à l'intérieur. Le lycéen reprend doucement sa respiration, il a envie de dormir maintenant. Le sexe le fatigue toujours. Law se retire d'Ace et en profite pour prendre sa douche aussi. Ace résiste encore un peu pour se nettoyer puis sort de la douche afin de se sécher et de retrouver son lit au plus vite.

Law sort à son tour, se sèche, lui et le petit brun. Une fois sec, il porte Ace comme une princesse endormie jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le dépose doucement dans son lit, le couvre avec sa couette pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid. Sabo saura où chercher son frère s'il ne le trouve pas dans sa chambre. Law se fiche des règles, tout ce qui compte c'est de pouvoir serrer Ace dans ses bras quand il dort. Il s'allonge dans le lit avant de se couvrir par la même occasion. Le lycéen gigote un peu, puis vient se coller à son amant, il pose sa tête sur son torse et soupire de plaisir.

« -Bonne nuit »

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ren : Héhéhéhé, enfin ce lemon sous la douche !  
_

 _Enaeco : *fixe le prof*_

 _Ren : *écris le commentaire*_

 _Enaeco : *corrige une de mes fics*_

 _Ren : Et sinon, c'est quand qu'on suit le cours ?_

 _Enaeco : *fixe le prof*_

 _Ren : Fais l'innocente vas-y *fixe aussi le prof*_

 _Enaeco : *corrige encore*_

 _Ren : Vite vite le prof arrive !_


	16. On apprend des choses en fouillant !

_Hello les futurs gouttes de sueur ! *^*_

 _Bon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui car je ne poste pas en cours ! XD héhéhé exploit non… Je poste en formation pour le boulot ! Yeaaaah XDDDDD_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Hiken No Morgane : XDDDD love me ! Love me ! T'as perm a dû être très excitante grâce à ça ! Ah bah t'es comme Kitty… ne t'en fait donc pas pour le mur :3 tu seras servi très chère. Et yep ! C'est le moment de vérité ! :P va donc dévorer le chapitre !_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et heureuse que le lemon t'ai plu ) ça ne sera pas le dernier !_

 _Lou : Ne t'inquiète pas ! De ton avis fait toujours plaisir :) et je te rassure héhéhé, c'est pas le dernier lemon_

 _Dodge3 : Une bonne partie de l'intrigue est là ! Héhéhé tout le monde aime quand Law joue avec Ace ! C'est jouissif ! xD_

 _Yuki : Merci de ta review ^^ Ton rêve ? xD Eh bah c'est génial alors… Sabo est un peu « je peux rien faire de toute façon » xDD_

 _Cam's : Bien sûr qu'il y a une suite ! Oo Tout est écris, on ne va pas garder jalouse les chapitres pour nous ! Là voilà déjà une partie :3_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 15 : On apprend des choses en fouillant !**

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Ace soupire de plaisir, il est dans le canapé, callé sur Law, en train de regarder la télévision. Sa mère est retournée au travail, Sabo cuisine tandis que Luffy joue avec ses légos jusqu'au moment où l'enfant en a marre. Il se lève brusquement puis part dans une des chambres. L'aîné souffle avant de se redresser un peu pour voir se que fait son petit frère, il le voit revenir avec un gros bouquin dans les bras. Il fronce les sourcils avant de voir le titre. Soudain, le lycéen se lève brusquement avant de foncer sur le gamin qui part en courant.

« -Va ranger ça tout de suite ! » Hurle Ace.

Law quitte l'écran des yeux, pour voir quel est l'objet qui met Ace dans tous ses états. Un grand sourire fourbe se dessine sur ses lèvres quand il voit le titre. "Photo de famille".

« -Lu', tu vas morfler ! Reviens là ! Continue Ace en poursuivant son petit frère.

-Naaaaan ! Y'a pleins de photos marrantes ! Rit Luffy.

-Je veux bien voir moi. » Ricane Law.

Les deux frères se stoppent en même temps pour regarder Law. Luffy sourit puis court vers l'adulte pour lui apporter. Alors qu'Ace tente de récupérer l'album de malheur.

« -Noooon ! Mais c'est pas intéressant ! » Dit Ace impuissant.

Law récupère le livre, et l'ouvre de suite. Il laisse son complice qui pour une fois lui a bien servi s'asseoir près de lui. Law ricane déjà alors qu'il n'est qu'au premier cliché. Sur l'image il y a Ace qui courait nu comme un ver. Law lui donne même pas trois ans. Ace grogne puis vient derrière le canapé pour regarder les photos… seigneur… il veut se cacher dans un trou de souris.

« -Je te hais Luffy …

-Shishishi… Ace-nii n'aimait pas les vêtements quand il était petit, il était tout le temps à moitié nu~

-C'est toujours le cas ... Rigole perversement Law.

-C'est pas vrai ! » Contredit Ace.

Law bascule sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir voir Ace.

« -T'es sûr ? Tu veux que je donne des exemples peut être ? Dit Law en se léchant les lèvres d'un air gourmand.

-Tu me désappes sale pervers ! Puis arrête y'a mon frère !

-Ah bon ? Pourtant la dernière fois c'est qui, qui était déjà à poil sur le lit ? Rigole Law.

-Regarde les photos… » Evite Ace.

Law rigole et tourne une nouvelle page. Cette fois c'est une photo d'Ace endormi en boule ... Sous une table ? Ace ne dit rien, il sait très bien que son petit frère aurait le plaisir de commenter.

« -Ace-nii il a peur de l'orage ! A chaque fois qu'il y en a, il se cache sous les tables ! » Dit Luffy

Law regarde Ace avec un grand sourire fourbe. Intéressant.

« -Même pas en rêve ! » Grogne Ace qui a le sourire de son amant.

Law ignore la remarque d'Ace et continue de tourner les pages en ricanant des fois. Ace guette l'album photo, il sait à peu près où est l'endroit que l'étudiant ne doit absolument pas voir. Il sauterait dessus le moment voulu. Law tourne la page et bloque sur une des photos. Ce coussin ...

« -Shishishi ! Ace-nii avait 10 ans, Sabo-nii et moi on lui a fait un Izaya coussin, il ne voulait plus le lâcher ! Il le trainait partout, même dans la salle de bain. »

Ace lui se cache un peu plus derrière le canapé, il a raté la page. Law marmonne. Heureusement qu'il s'était débarrassé de l'oreiller. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense. Luffy regarde un peu plus sérieusement son ainé.

« -D'ailleurs Ace-nii… pourquoi c'est moi qui doit le… »

Ace saute sur son petit frère avant qu'il n'en dise trop. Il tient encore à ce coussin et si Law apprend qu'il l'a encore, cette fois il ferait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas le récupérer.

« -J't'ai dit pas un mot sur Izaya devant Law, si tu tiens ta langue je t'offrirai ce que tu veux » Chuchote Ace.

Luffy sourit pour montrer son accord sur le marché. Law n'a rien entendu trop concentré à fusiller le cousin sur la photo. Les deux frères reviennent vers Law doucement, Ace s'assoit avant de prendre son petit frère sur ses genoux.

« -Arrêtes de regarder la photo comme ça. » Soupire Ace.

Law tourne la page et vois une photo de Ace qui devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans. Il était plein de gadoue et dans sa main droite il tenait une sorte de grenouille ou crapaud. Ce qui fait sourire l'étudiant est le sourire fier d'Ace.

« _Ace avait l'air sociable quand il était jeune ..._ » se dit Law.

« -Le temps où je sortais encore dehors pour m'amuser…

-Sabo-nii a dit que tu passais ta vie dehors avant ! Sourit Luffy

-Et pourquoi cela a changé ? » Demande Le plus grand brun.

Au fond, il avait commencé à se faire une idée.

« -J'sais pas trop, un jour j'ai dû avoir un accident, j'me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, Sabo m'a dit « tu ne sors plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre » alors j'suis resté dans ma chambre et j'ai trouvé mieux.

-Izaya~ Sourit Luffy

-Lu', la ferme ! »

Law reste silencieux. Il vient de faire beaucoup de liens, il allait devoir parler à Sabo. Ace tente discrètement de récupérer l'album photo, on approchait dangereusement des photos de sa chambre et de sa folie envers Izaya. Si Law voit ça, il risque de faire un meurtre. Law ferme le bouquin surprenant Ace. Il doit savoir de suite. Ça tape trop sa curiosité... Il va chercher le blond qui s'est installé dans la cuisine. Il tape avec le poing sur la table et demande d'une voix froide :

« -Que s'est-il passé avec Ace ?

-Hein ? Fait Sabo surpris.

-Me prend pas pour un abruti c'est quoi l'accident qu'il a eu ? Pourquoi il ne s'en souvient plus ? Pourquoi il n'avait plus le droit de sortir après ? »

Sabo regarde Law choqué qu'il en sache autant. Il fronce les sourcils puis va vers la porte.

« -Ace, va chercher des glaces avec Luffy ! Ordonne-t-il.

-A quoi ? Hurle Ace depuis le salon.

-Ce que vous voulez !

-Ok !

-Ouaiiiiiis ! Crie Luffy »

Il attend un peu puis entend la porte claquer. Il reporte son attention sur Law, il est beaucoup trop curieux à son goût.

« -Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais, mais tu te tais, ça ne te concerne pas !

-Oh, que si cela me concerne. Gronde Law. Je vis avec je te signale.

-Justement ! Moins, tu en sauras, moins tu pourras lui rappeler !

-Non mieux j'en saurais mieux ce sera. Imagine un jour, il se souvient de tout et moi je ne peux rien faire. »

Sabo soupire avant de s'asseoir et de se prendre la tête dans ses mains. Il sait bien que Law ne demande pas ça sans raison, il est en étude de médecine après tout. Mais le problème est que pour lui, il n'est pas forcément la personne avec qui serait Ace dans dix ans… Puis, il n'espére pas qu'Ace se souvienne. Il fixe Law un instant puis se décide.

« -I ans, une nouvelle dans le journal a fait le tour du Japon. Un enfant disparu deux ans avant venait d'être retrouvé au milieu des deux cadavres de ses kidnappeurs.

-Attends ... Il a été kidnappé ?

-A l'âge de sept ans, oui…

-Par qui ? Demande de suite Law.

-Tu n'as rien suivi à l'affaire ?

-Non, j'étais préoccupé par autre chose à ce moment là. »

Law se rappelle un bref instant des années où il avait dix ans. Il fronce les sourcils en secouant la tête ; ce n'est pas le moment de replonger dans de vieux souvenirs. Sabo soupire, l'histoire n'est pas très amusante à raconter...

« -Un couple homosexuel un peu dérangé sur le bord voulait « prouver » à la société que deux personnes gays pouvaient parfaitement s'occuper d'un enfant, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'adoption… Ils ont kidnappé Ace à la sortie des cours et ont complètement disparu pendant deux ans… Mon frère a été retrouvé à l'autre bout du Japon, inconscient sur un des corps. Il a passé plusieurs examens pendant son coma… Ces connards ont tabassé mon frère pendant deux ans ! Il avait des marques de coups répétés, certains os fêlés… mais… la chute dans les escaliers a donné une chance au cerveau d'avoir un traumatisme… Il a tout oublié, il ne se souvient plus de rien entre sept et neuf ans.

\- Je vois mais quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'il soit devenu associable ?

-Les premiers mois après sa sortie de l'hôpital… il ne se souvenait pas, mais son corps si. Il tremblait dès que quelqu'un le touchait. Ca me rendait fou de rage alors j'ai refusé qu'il sorte pendant plusieurs moi de peur qu'un mauvais contact ne lui rappelle tout. Puis, il a fini par vouloir rester enfermé dans sa chambre… Il n'arrivait plus à parler aux autres. Enfin, ses tremblements avaient fini par s'imposer pour fuir les autres… Comme il ne voulait plus sortir et que je n'étais pas beaucoup là avec mes études, je le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait. Après, il a pris cette mauvaise habitude, on a été voir les psys et les médecins, ils ont déduit que c'était un moyen pour lui de se protéger. »

Law réfléchit a la manière de comment ne pas frapper le frère de son copain. Sur le fait, il pensait protéger son frère mais en réalité, il a empiré les choses pense Law. Il fixe Sabo avant de souffler. Le blond observe un instant le jeune avant de se remettre à cuisiner. Il n'avait rien à dire, puis de toute façon, il avait toujours un peu de mal à l'accepter.

« -Vous êtes tous ridicules. Marmonne Law.

-Pardon ?

-Et tu es le plus ridicule.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de penser pendant deux ans qu'on ne reverra jamais son frère et que soudain on le retrouve pour apprendre qu'il a souffert !

-Je m'en fous de ton état d'esprit. »

Sabo lance un regard noir à Law puis retourne à sa cuisine. Il ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait se faire sermonner par un gamin maintenant.

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

« -Vanille !

-Chocolat !

-Vanille !

-Chocolat ! Les meilleures glaces ce sont celles au chocolat ! »

Ça fait maintenant 20 minutes que mon frère et moi, on est en train de se disputer pour la glace qui a le meilleur goût. Heureusement qu'on a déjà mangé nos cornets sinon ils auraient fondu ! Je grogne contre mon petit frère qui me tient tête. Je m'approche de lui et me met à tire sur ses deux joues.

« -Le meilleur goût, c'est la vanille !

-Chochochat ! »

Je le relâche en soupirant. De toute façon, il est plus têtu qu'une mule, je n'arriverai jamais à lui faire entendre raison. Je repars en direction de la maison. Sabo doit avoir fini de parler. Ouais, je ne suis pas débile, je vois bien qu'il me cache un truc. A chaque fois que ça devient délicat, il me demande soit d'aller dans ma chambre soit de sortir avec Lu'. Ce dernier revient vers moi et tire sur mon short.

« -Nii-chan ! Porte-moi !

-Nan.

-Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuhhh !

-Les vilains garçons marchent tout seul.

-J'suis pas vilain ! J'suis gentil !

-T'as montré l'album photo à Law !

-Mais c'était drôle ! Shishishi.

-Pas pour moi !

-Je protège Izaya !

-Mouais… Alors c'est quoi le meilleur goût pour les glaces ?

-Chocolat !

-J'te porte pas.

-Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuh, allez nii-chan ! Porte-moi ! Porte-moi ! »

J'ignore mon frère et continue d'avancer, mais ce monstre n'est pas d'accord, il s'allonge par terre pour continuer son caprice. C'est pas vrai… Qui est-ce qui m'a filé un chieur pareil ?! Je reviens sur mes pas puis le soulève.

« -Lu', tu continues de chouiner je t'abandonne ici ! »

Il arrête son caprice puis passe à la technique « yeux doux ».

« -S'te plait nii-chan ! T'es jamais là, tu peux jamais jouer avec moi puis même là, t'es tout le temps avec ton namoureux… »

Je soupire avant d'installer mon petit frère sur mon dos. Il sourit, heureux de me voir craquer puis m'enlace.

« -Je t'aime nii-chan !

-Je sais.

-Nii-chan, tu m'aimes aussi ?

-Ouais, même si t'es un gros chieur et qu'on n'a pas les mêmes valeurs de glace.

-Shishishi… Nii-chan, tu aimes ton namoureux ?

-…O-ouais…

-Plus que moi ?

-C'est pas le même amour.

-Et ton namour, il t'aime ?

-Y'a des chances.

-J'l'aime pas…

-Hein ? »

Je rêve ? Mon petit frère n'aime pas quelqu'un ?

« -Il te fait tout le temps mal !

-Quoi ?

-Tu cries tout le temps !

-…ah… »

Je viens de comprendre de quoi parle mon petit frère. Je rougis en pestant contre Law et sa libido intenable.

« -Il ne me fait pas mal…

-Alors pourquoi tu lui cries d'arrêter ?

-Parce que je suis un tsundere… puis je gémis ! Arrête de dire que je crie !

-Il ne te fait pas de mal ?

-Non…

-Il fait quoi alors ?

-Quelque chose que tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

-Suis grand !

-Pas assez pour ça ! »

Luffy se met à gigoter dans tous les sens pour savoir ce que Law me fait. Non, je refuse de lui dire ce qu'il se passe sous les draps avec mon amant. Je nous ramène à la maison tranquillement, j'ouvre la porte, pose mon petit frère et lui retire ses chaussures avant de le laisser courir partout dans la maison. Ce gosse est plein d'énergie. Je vais voir mon frère dans la cuisine, il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur… Bon alors je vais prendre soin de ne pas l'énerver plus et m'éclipser tranquillement. D'ailleurs… où est Law ?

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

J'ouvre la porte, en ricanant. J'ai enfin, trouvé la chambre d'Ace. Je referme discrètement la porte derrière moi, pour ne pas que le blond me trouve à violer l'intimité de son frère. J'observe toute la décoration qu'il y a autour de moi. Elle n'est pas si différente de celle qu'il à chez nous. Des posters partout ...

Avec ce maudit Izaya je crois…

Une bibliothèque remplie de mangas, avec toute sorte de ... Figurines et de trucs... Je m'avance un peu dans la chambre, et regarde un peu partout cherchant par où commencer. Ace peut considérer ça comme une petite vengeance. Je n'ai pas oublié la fois ou il à piraté mon compte, pour pouvoir regarder mes notes ou je ne sais quoi. Je vais commencer par le bureau. J'ouvre les tiroirs, et regarde toute sorte de notes. Je grince des dents en voyant celles de math. Je vois que depuis, ses cours à domicile et sa dernière année de collège ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé.

« -Heureusement que je suis la pour l'aider maintenant. » Parle-je à voix haute, perdu dans mes penser.

Je continue de fouiller puis, je finis par tomber sur une photo d'Ace enfant. Un sourire en coin étire mes lèvres. C'est qu'il était chou petit. Sur le cliché, il lève les bras avec un grand sourire. Je fixe l'image, en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai du mal à croire qu'Ace s'est fait enlever et battre. Même moi qui n'aime pas les enfants, je n'ose lever la main sur un mioche de moins de 18 ans. Ça me rappelle trop une personne détestable, qui aime faire ce genre de choses...

Je secoue la tête, et met la photo dans ma poche. Celle là je la garde pour moi, et par la même occasion pour embêter Ace aussi. Je me redresse, et range tout. J'ai envie d'arracher tous les posters de ce "Izaya" de malheur. Plus je le regarde, plus j'ai envie de lui faire la tête.

« -C'est pas vrai, je deviens fou. » Souffle-je pour avoir ce genre de pensée pour un simple personnage qui n'existe même pas.

Je fouille encore pendant quelque minutes puis je finis par m'écrouler sur son lit. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Je devrais fouiller dans son autre chambre. Je me gratte la barbichette tout en réfléchissant. Je n'entends pas les pas dans les escaliers tellement perdu dans mes pensées.

.

.

.

* * *

 _[Bonjours, à tous...]_

 _..._

 _[J'espère que vous avez aimés- Bordel Kitty arrête de déprimer...!]_

 _..._

 _[C'est ton boulot pas le miens...! Et puis, merde reprend toi ce n'était juste qu'un gâteau...]_

 _Oui mais on m'a mangé mon gâteau qui était planqué dans le frigo ! Il était caché c'est pour une bonne raison nan ?!_

 _[Heu...]_

 _Bref... *Snif* Merci de toujours nous suivre vous êtes top ! Sur ce laissez nous des reviews ! Bise ! Bise ! Sur votre fesses droite ! Nyaaaa~ !_


	17. Dispute informatique

_Hello les japonais en panique ! :3_

 _Et nous voilà pour le chapitre 16 de Geek de toi. Beaucoup d'entre vous n'arrêtes pas de demander si Kitty et moi on va refaire une collab. Pour l'instant NON ce n'est pas prévue ^^ on a chacune des emplois du temps très lourd et pas vraiment les mêmes horaires, ni les mêmes idées en ce moment !_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Hiken no Morgne : Nyaaa~! Oula tant d'amour on va se sentir bisounours si ça continue xD contente que la fiction te plaise autant alors qu'on fait un Ace traumatisé xD la suite est là sort ton lait à la fraise émoticône smile bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~!_

 _Dodge3 : Nyaa~! Contente que tu aimes ce côté franc chez Sabo ! Alors pour faire un câlin à Ace c'est 5€ et je ne te garantie pas que Law débarque pour te taper à coup de sainte Pelle (bravo à ceux qui comprenne la référence ! ) pour en savoir plus sur Law se sera dans un moment encore il faut être patient ! Sur ce bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~!_

 _Guest : Nyaa~! Oui pauvre Ace la suite est la bonne lecture bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~! (Il faudrait que tu te mette un petit nom :3)_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Nyaa~! Oui enfin vous savez pour Ace le pauvre. Les fous sont partout malheureusement :( pour répondre à toute tes question c'est dans ce chapitre ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~!_

 _Yuki : Nyaa~! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant nos chapitres :) non les meilleures c'est ceux à la fraise èoé oui ils sont manges mon cochons en pâte d'amande :'(... bref bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~!_

 _Lou : Nyaa~! Effectivement tu es maso xD mais t'inquiète on est tous comme ça au fond xD sa réaction... bonne question. Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~!_

 _Plop-plop : Nyaa~! Oh bon retour ma chère ce n'est rien si tu n'as pas laissé de reviews le plus important c'est que tu apprécie toujours autant :) sort ton lait à la fraise bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 16 : Dispute informatique**

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Law jette son sac dans le salon. Il se jette sur Ace le faisant se renverser sur le canapé. Il l'embrasse fiévreusement puis, finit par décoller ses lèvres de celles d'Ace. Il ricane devant l'air ahuri du petit brun. Il est heureux d'être enfin chez eux. Plus de gamin, de mère qui crie pour rien et surtout ... Plus de Sabo pour les faire chier ! Le lycéen papillonne des yeux en se demandant bien ce qu'il peut prendre à son amant. Certes, il avait l'habitude qu'il lui saute dessus mais aussi soudainement…

« -Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?

-Qu'on soit rentré. Marmonne Law en calant son nez dans le cou de son amant.

-Ouais mais demain je reprends les cours… Soupire Ace.

-Hum... »

Ace souffle avant de passer ses bras autour de Law pour l'étreindre. Il ferme les yeux quelques minutes afin de profiter du calme qui régne dans la pièce. Law lèche le cou d'Ace caressant ses hanches. Il va pouvoir, enfin, prendre Ace où il veut. Sur cette pensée, il ricane. Le lycéen frissonne en sentant les attentions de l'étudiant sur lui. Ah… bah voilà… même pas deux minutes qu'ils sont rentrés que l'aîné l'excite déjà. Law arrête de lécher Ace, en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Le plus jeune relève la tête, il faut que quelqu'un aille ouvrir… Law se décroche d'Ace, en râlant. Celui qui les a dérangés va payer et cher aux yeux de l'étudiant.

Le fan d'Izaya se redresse histoire d'avoir une tenue correcte. Law ouvre la porte, et se calme de suite en voyant Marco. L'homme qui ressemble à un ananas entre sans demander à Law en le fixant méchamment. Law ferme la porte comprenant qu'il a dû faire une connerie. Il soupire ayant l'habitude de l'époque ou Marco le sermonnait tout le temps. Il se pose contre la porte.

« -Que se passe-il Marco ?

-Le harcèlement tu connais ? »

Law fixe le blond en mode blasé, cherchant pourquoi il lui dit ça. Ace regarde brusquement la direction de la porte. Il se lève doucement pour se diriger vers sa chambre incognito.

« - Ace, viens de suite. Demande Marco en voyant Ace s'éclipser.

-Euh… mais vous avez l'air… de vouloir parler de trucs d'adulte, alors je vais aller dans ma chambre…

-Ace, ne joue pas l'enfant. » Sermonne Law d'une voix froide.

Marco attend que Ace vienne pour qu'ils commencent leur discussion. Ce dernier peste avant de se réinstaller sur le canapé.

«-J'ai fait quoi ? Demande Law en croisant les bras.

-C'est plutôt ce que vous avez fait. Corrige Marco.

-On était en vacance chez moi alors comment on aurait pu faire quelque chose ?

-Ça je l'ai su que vous étiez parti en vacance quand je suis venu la première fois. Souffle le blond.

-Bon et si tu venais aux faits. Demande sérieusement Law.

-Oui, qu'on puisse défaire nos bagages…

-On a une plainte.

-Ouais et ? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec nous. Tu sais que je me suis calmé Marco et que ... »

Law se stoppe en regardant Ace ne préférant pas continuer.

« -Je sais je te fais confiance mais cette plainte vient de Kidd.

-Pourquoi il aurait porté plainte ? Je ne l'ai même pas frappé la dernière fois.

-Il a porté plainte contre nous ? Demande Ace qui essaye d'oublier que Law lui cache quelque chose.

-Non mais je sais que c'est l'un de vous deux qui l'harcèlent au téléphone.

-Hein ? On n'a pas que ça à faire ! Grogne Ace.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Marmonne Law

-Je me reprends, quelqu'un a filé son numéro à pleins de gigolos ou encore des boîtes porno et autres malades. »

Ace ne dit rien, il avait envie d'exploser de rire mais ça serait beaucoup trop pour sa bulle de geek.

« -Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec nous. Dit Law agacé.

-Moi je pense que si. Vous êtes les dernière personnes avec qui il s'est pris la tête. »

 _« Ouais bien fait pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas me chercher et toucher à Law »_ pense Ace avant de dire :

« -Et alors ? Il nous a accusés ? Y'a des preuves ? »

Law fixe Ace, et un sourire fourbe étire ses lèvres. Il était sûr que c'était Ace.

« -Laisse tomber Marco, j'ai compris aussi. Ricane Law.

-Tu penses la même chose que moi ? Demande le policier. »

Les deux amis se tournent vers Ace. Ce dernier fronce des sourcils.

« -Quoi ?

-Aller Ace, arrêtes de nous prendre pour des cons.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Dit-il en détournant le regard.

-Bonhomme tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir … »

Marco secoue négativement la tête.

« -Bon, je vais voir pour vous couvrir. Ça me rappelle la bonne vielle époque hein Law ? » Rigole Marco.

Law se décolle de la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aime pas que Marco fasse allusion à son passé. Surtout devant Ace. Il a eu bien du mal à camoufler ses conneries.

« -Ouais, ouais. » Dit froidement Law.

Marco ouvre la porte en disant :

« -Ah oui, au fait. Félicitation vous deux.

-Hey minute ! »

Ace se lève brusquement pour rattraper Marco, puis le regarde de haut en bas.

« -Je peux savoir ce que j'ai laissé comme trace ? J'ai tout effacé, mon ip, mon codage, mon crack, alors comment on pourrait savoir que c'est moi ? Puis d'abord, il a laissé son mot de passe sur un site, on pouvait accéder à un de ses vieux comptes facilement et avec une boucle simple on peut remonter aux autres car il a fait des sauvegarde avec ses mails et dans l'un y'avait son numéro. Alors pourquoi je dois être accusé ? N'importe quel gosse aurait réussi ! » Fait Ace cherchant à savoir son erreur pour ne plus la faire.

Marco éclate de rire n'ayant pas tout suivi, il pose sa main sur le crâne d'Ace. Il se calme en expliquant :

« -Tu n'as rien laissé. C'est juste mon sixième sens qui m'a dit que ça venait d'un de vous deux ... Puis, Law est trop nul en informatique, il se serait fait prendre de suite. Pouffe Marco.

-Ferme la, sale blond. Menace Law.

-J'peux continuer à me venger comme ça ou la prochaine tu vas m'étrangler ? Demande Ace en faisant les yeux doux, parce qu'en plus de Kidd, il en avait profité pour se venger sur ses camarades qui l'avaient un peu trop soulé ces dernier temps.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir te couvrir éternellement donc non. Souffle Marco en commençant à partir.

-Ouais mais si c'est juste ton sixième sens, devant la justice ça prouve rien alors y'a même pas besoin de me couvrir, Sourit Ace pour se moquer.

-Te moques pas trop Ace ou déballes tout ! » Rigole Marco.

Law ferme la porte en regardant méchamment Ace. Ce dernier perd de suite son sourire et se fait tout petit.

« -Euh… pardon ?

\- Ace, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis en piratant les gens comme ça. Gronde Law.

-Marco a dit que ce n'était que son sixième sens… alors ça va !

-Je ne te parle pas de Marco là mais de toi, Ace. Ton frère est peut être avocat mais il ne peut en aucun cas supprimer ce qui va se mettre dans ton dossier si tu te fais chopper.

-C'est bon, j'le fais pas tout le temps… que quand c'est nécessaire…

-Et pour moi, c'était nécessaire ?

-Bah oui ! » Rugit Ace avant de se reprendre et de rougir.

Law fronce les sourcils n'appréciant pas le ton d'Ace. De plus, il n'aime pas du tout la réponse. Law passe à côté d'Ace sans lui donner le moindre regard.

« -Law ? »

Law continue son chemin bien décidé à ignorer Ace.

« -Law ? » Couine Ace en le voyant l'ignorer.

Law part en direction de sa chambre. Ace l'a énervé et il a besoin de calme ou sinon il risque de s'en prendre à lui. Le lycéen se sent mal en voyant qu'il avait mis en colère son amant. Il va récupèrer ses affaires et s'enferme dans sa chambre.

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

Je soupire avant de défaire doucement mes affaires, je range un par un ses vêtements, me sentant de plus en plus mal. C'était la première fois que je me dispute avec Law… C'est même la première fois pour moi que je me dispute avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Même avec mes frères, ça nous arrivaient de nous engueuler mais jamais on ne se disputait comme ça. Le pire… c'est que je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi Law s'est énervé.

Je pense même qu'il serait venu m'embêter car j'ai hacké pour le défendre… J'suis pas très fort physiquement, il n'y a rien de mal à utiliser ses propres armes, non ? Law m'a bien défendu au lycée… merde… et si on se disputait pour de bon ? Il m'a complètement ignoré… Si je m'excuse, tout recommencera comme avant ? Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire…

Ma vue se brouille, j'ai les larmes aux yeux… Je ne pensais pas que ça faisait aussi mal… Plus jamais je râlerai sur les filles qui chouinent après que le mec qu'elles aiment leur foute un vent. J'abandonne mon idée de rangement et je vais m'effondrer sur mon lit. Le pull de Law traîne toujours dessus. Je le prends et le serre contre moi.

J'ai besoin d'aide, je ne sais même pas comment je vais me faire pardonner. Je pleure dans le pull jaune et j'essaye tant bien que mal de me calmer avec l'odeur. Mais ça me donne l'impression que tout est fini. Je ne peux même pas demander conseil, je ne connais personne, j'ai le numéro de mon frère et de ma mère dans mon mobile et c'est tout… J'ai même pas demandé celui de Law. Je me mordille la lèvre. Un goût métallique se propage dans ma bouche, je ne me sens pas bien… J'aime pas mon sang… puis la dispute… je continue malgré mon dégoût à me mordre la lèvre. J'ai mal… Je ferme les yeux pour ne sentir que l'odeur de Law, priant pour que ce soit un mauvais rêve.

.

.

.

 _« -Pardon, pardon Ace, je suis tellement désolé, j'aurai dû être là »_

 _Pourquoi mon frère s'excuse autant ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je grimace, j'ai mal partout. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une salle blanche. Un hôpital ? Sabo se redresse, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il a les cheveux courts, c'est un souvenir ? Bizarre…_

 _« -Oh mon dieu ! Maman ! Vite un médecin ! »_

 _Ma mère se réveille à son tour en sursaut, elle me regard cinq secondes puis court chercher un médecin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le médecin accompagné d'infirmière arrive précipitamment vers moi. Il me retire un tube de ma bouche. Je tousse un peu de sang… punaise… J'ai mal… J'essaye de bouger un peu mais mon bras refuse de bouger._

 _« -Doucement. » Me dit une infirmière._

 _J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il se passe… ou plutôt… ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mon frère essuie ses larmes, il pose Luffy sur une chaise. Il doit à peine avoir deux ans… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucun souvenir de lui bébé ? Il s'approche de moi comme le demande les médecins, il me sourit puis pose une main sur mes cheveux._

 _« -Hey petit frère, ça va ?_

 _-J'ai mal…_

 _-Tu as plusieurs os cassés, mais ça va aller, on va te soigner et il y aura plus rien après !_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

 _Il écarquille les yeux avant de se retourner lentement vers les médecins qui semblent aussi surpris. Ma mère se remet à pleurer et sort de la chambre. Quoi ? Pourquoi elle chiale ? J'ai fait une connerie ?_

 _« -Tu ne te souviens de rien ?_

 _-Sinon je ne m'amuserai pas à te demander… »_

 _Il regarde à nouveau les médecins, ceux-ci demande à Sabo de venir vers eux. Ils chuchotent entre eux puis mon frère revient vers moi. Il embrasse doucement mon front pour me montrer qu'il est là et qu'il me protégera… mais me protéger de quoi ?_

 _« -Rien, t'as pas besoin de te souvenir, t'as juste fait l'idiot et t'es tombé d'un arbre, à partir de maintenant tu resteras sage, c'est tout. »_

 _Pourquoi j'arrive pas à y croire ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est un mensonge ? Pourquoi mon corps tremble quand Sabo me touche ? Pourtant… je hoche de la tête…_

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre en râlant. Putain, comment ose-t-il ? Il est en tort ! Oui, parce que fouiller dans ma vie j'ai horreur de ça. En plus, Marco m'a mis beaucoup les nerfs. Ce passé que j'essaye d'oublier ... Il revient toujours, et il n'est pas près de me quitter. Après tout, c'est une partie de moi. Je souffle d'agacement puis me laisse tomber sur le lit. Je fixe le plafond et regrette un peu d'avoir été dur avec Ace mais ... Il a fouillé ce qu'il y a sur moi et ça ne veut pas passer... Je lui en veux toujours pour ça. Je passe une main sur mon visage. Il faut que je me calme ... Je suis sûr qu'Ace va se poser des questions sur moi maintenant. Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu une vie normale ? Tout ça à cause de ce foutu connard ... La seule chose à laquelle je peux sourire, c'est la rencontre de Marco et Thatch. C'est juste le seul truc de bien qui m'est arrivé dans cette période.

.

.

.

 _« -J'vais te tuer ! Hurle-je._

 _-Je ne dirais pas ça sale mioche ! C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine ! Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes cette fois-ci ! Me menace le flic._

 _-Je m'en bats les couilles du con ! »_

 _Je me débats pendant que le flic essaye de m'attacher les poignets. Putain fait chier ! Je me suis fait encore chopper. Je vais me faire défoncer en rentrant... Le poulet réussit enfin à me foutre les menottes pour mon plus grand malheur. Ils ont réussi à me rattraper cette fois en me bloquant dans une embuscade. J'aurais du suivre les autres. Le mec me tire pour m'enlever du capot de la voiture, et m'amène à un autre flic._

 _« -Tiens, occupe toi de se morveux !_

 _-Akainu sois plus gentil, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Gronde un blond._

 _-Tu sais ce qu'il te fait le mioche ?! Vais tous vous buter un par un et toi le premier ! » Hurle-je en fixant le blond._

 _L'homme qui a une coupe d'ananas lève les yeux au ciel en rigolant. C'est quoi qui le fait rigoler ?! Je vais vraiment le buter j'en suis cap ! Je l'ai déjà fait ! A plusieurs, ils me font entrer dans la voiture. Je donne des coups dans la portière en les insultants encore et encore. L'homme qui a pris ma charge monte dans la voiture, et allume la voiture._

 _« -Sale con ...! Marmonne-je._

 _-Tu sais, gamin, si tu continues d'agir ainsi, ils ne te laisseront pas partir. Tu devrais te calmer et te faire tout petit. Me conseille le poulet._

 _-Non, mais je rêve ! Tu te prends pour qui à me donner des conseils ? Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre mon pote ? Ricane-je._

 _-Non mais je sais ou on peut te mettre nous. Rigole-t-il. Alalala ... Les gosses de nos jours..._

 _-Mais putain, tu m'écoutes abruti quand je dit que je NE SUIS PAS UN GOSSE ?! » Hurle-je à bout de ce surnom._

 _Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me barrer ... C'est impossible de sortir de la voiture les portes sont bloquées ... J'ai des menottes en plus... Et si je me barre devant chez les flics ils risquent de me rattraper. C'est la merde ! Mon père va me tuer cette fois, c'est sûr !_

 _« -Allez souris... Je vais essayer de te sortir de cette merde. Rigole le blond._

 _-Pardon ? Demande-je surpris._

 _-T'as bien entendu p'tit. »_

 _Je crois que je suis tombé sur plus fou que moi ..._

.

.

.

J'ouvre les yeux, en remarquant que je m'étais endormi. Je soupire et me lève remarquant que ma mauvaise humeur est passée.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ren : Et voilà !  
_


	18. Le commencement d'une fin !

_Hello les sushi enflammé ! :3_

 _Je ne comprends pas… vous avez quelque chose contre moi ? :D Non mais parce qu'à chaque fois ! C'est moi qui ai le plus de review à répondre ! Vous épargnez Kitty ! Alors qu'en plus exprès j'avais laissé un blanc en commentaire d'auteur… snif snif… triste vie…_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Mia La Louve : Merci pour ta review :) faut sympathiser avec le pauvre Ace ! Qu'il ait des alliés xD_

 _OnePieceYaoi :La petite dispute n'est pas si petite que ça, tu vas voir que pour une geek qui sort de son environnement, c'est beaucoup ! Et oui du coup déjà ça déclenche les souvenirs chez Ace !_

 _Guest : Je crois… que toutes les fans de fanfic ont développé le syndrome du doble mind² (invention de ma part) XD syndrome qui consiste à parler avec sa propre personnalité… Eh bah… Folie quand tu nous tiens. Je ne comprends pas… xD pourquoi tout le monde pensait que Law allait se lever ? Nan, il s'est disputé avec Ace, il boude ! Je poste un peu plus tard en plus XD j'avais totalement zappé le chapitre puis je m'en suis rappelé en plein cours ! Bande de perverse !_

 _Guest : Pensez à mettre un pseudo, ça coute rien et c'est pas cher ^^ en plus je mets exprès un truc derrière le « hello » pour vous donnez des idées XD. Oui le chapitre est triste mais il y a des hauts et bas dans la vie :( Et le passé qui se dévoile peu à peu… ce qui signifie… peu à peu la fin ! xDDD #fuie_

 _Dodge3 : Ah non èoé suffit les what the cup et les SLG ! Tous sur le rire jaune ! Personne a vu la dédicace dans Geek ? xD Les passés ça intrigue toujours tout le monde mais ne t'en fait pas. Ça arrive ^^_

 _Guest : Même chose, xD pensez à faire un pseudo. 3 Guest je suis paumé moi après ! Merci en tout cas pour ta review et voici la suite !_

 _Plop-Plop : Et la championne XD Nan mais y'a beaucoup de review et tu es la dernière à qui je réponds ! xD Hier c'était Jeudi, jeudi c'est JAPONAIS ! *^* Aussi inutile comme info. Faut pas pleurer ! Tu sais comment on aime le torturer ce petit… Euh… Mais le pull n'est pas sale XDDD Puis Ace est con on y peut rien !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 17 : Le commencement d'une fin !**

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Ace sort de sa chambre avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Il avait très mal dormi entre son rêve et sa dispute avec Law... Il va dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre. Sa lèvre le pique quand le liquide la touche… Il l'a beaucoup trop bouffée. Maintenant, il doit trouver une solution et vite… car il ne tiendra pas longtemps avec des nuits comme celles-ci. Law entre à son tour dans la cuisine. Il fixe Ace pendant 30 secondes puis, part vers le frigo pour prendre sa dose de lait. Le lycéen se met à paniquer : qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Son cerveau est en surchauffe. Law boit le lait tout en passant devant Ace. Ce dernier agit par instinct et attrape le poignet de l'étudiant. Il regarde le sol avant de s'excuser.

« -J'suis désolé, Law… je le referais plus… »

Law se retourne en arrêtant de boire.

« -Hum ?

-J'arrêterai de hacker le compte des gens…

-Là n'est pas le problème.

-Mais… T'es pas en colère pour ça ? Demande Ace qui n'y comprend plus rien.

-Non.

-Je… je comprends plus rien… Dit Ace en se frottant les cheveux.

-Moi non plus.

-Pourquoi je t'ai énervé ?

-J'ai cru que tu moquais de violer mon intimité. Dit Law calmement.

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! Je m'étais déjà excusé pour avoir voler des infos sur toi sans que tu le saches… J'voulais pas et j'le ferai plus !

-Tu sais quoi ? » Demande Law sérieusement.

Ace secoue négativement la tête. Law lève la bouteille de lait, au-dessus de la tête de plus jeune. Puis, l'incline et laisse le liquide se repandre sur lui. Ce dernier cri de surprise avant de se secouer s'était un moyen de l'envoyer chier ? De le punir ? Il grimace en sentant le lait se mélanger à son sang sur ses lèvres… ça pique… Law rapproche son visage à celui d'Ace. Puis lèche sa joue pour attraper les gouttes de lait. Le lycéen n'y comprend plus rien… comment doit-il prendre le comportement de l'adulte ?

« -Law ? »

Law ne dit rien, et soulève Ace pour le plaquer contre le mur. En même pas une nuit, Ace lui a manqué comme pas possible. Il lèche le cou du lycéen tout en se collant plus fortement à lui, pour le maintenir contre le mur. Ce dernier ne peut retenir son gémissement en sentant la langue de Law aussi active. Il commence à comprendre comment va se passer leur réconciliation. Il inspire un grand coup, sentant ainsi l'odeur fraîche de son amant mélangé à celle du lait. Law descend ses mains vers le fessier d'Ace pour venir le pincer. Il remonte et capture les lèvres du brun tachetées. Du sang avec un goût lait, pénètre dans la bouche de Law l'excitant encore plus.

Ace gémit dans le baiser, ça lui pique un peu la lèvre mais il était heureux de retrouver la langue de Law. Il va s'amuser avec elle, la laissant quand même imposer son rythme. Law laisse Ace glisser contre le mur et en profite pour lui enlever son haut. Il se laisse faire trop pris par l'excitation, il veut retrouver la chaleur du corps de Law. Il en profite pour lui enlever le pantalon et le boxer aussi. Ace tire à son tour sur le caleçon de l'étudiant, les faisant se retrouver nu tous les deux. Law colle son érection contre celle du plus jeune en étouffant un gémissement. Ace, lui, est incapable de se retenir.

« -Annh…Law~ »

Law soulève à nouveau Ace, et plaque violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le lycéen glisse ses mains dans les cheveux du brun et tire un peu dessus. Law grogne et soulève plus Ace pour pouvoir le pénétrer plus facilement.

« -Ace ... Gémit doucement Law.

-AAaaahh…vas-y…Law… »

Il n'a pas le temps de se retenir pour avoir une préparation, il veut sentir Law en lui maintenant. Law n'attend pas plus et s'enfonce dans Ace. Ce dernier se mord la lèvre à la douleur, oubliant qu'elle était déjà blessée, il couine puis vient se cacher dans le cou de Law. Law stoppe tout mouvement.

« -Mmmmh ... Ace ... » Law essaye de contenir ses gémissements.

Ace prend de grandes respirations, faisant de son mieux pour effacer la douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'habitue à la présence de Law en lui et commence à bouger ses hanches. Law entame de doux mouvements puis accélère en donnant des coups bestiaux. Ace se met à gémir le nom de son amant. Le plaisir parcoure tout son corps, les coups en lui était si brutaux… Il adore ça. Law entend le dos d'Ace frapper contre le mur. Il augmente ses coups cherchant la prostate de Ace. Il vient mordre le cou du plus jeune à sang pour s'empêcher de gémir.

« -Annnh…Laaaaw… »

Ace essaye de bouger son bassin sur le même rythme de Law. Il le sent aller au plus profond en lui. Le lycéen va bientôt craquer et il le sait. Law entend Ace crier plus. Un sourire fourbe naît sur ses lèvres. Il a trouvé la prostate d'Ace. Ce dernier sent des larmes de plaisir se former, c'est tellement bon. Il vient réclamer un baiser à son amant afin d'étouffer ses gémissements. Law ne le lui donne pas, ce qu'il veut pour pouvoir l'entendre gémir. Il frappe au même endroit, et se délecte des expressions de jouissance d'Ace. Il lui embrasse le bout du nez en continuant à frapper plus fort.

« -AAAANNNNHH…AAAAAH…ANNNH… »

Ace laisse tous ses gémissements inonder la pièce. Il ne va pas tenir plus longtemps. Il supporte encore quelques coups avant de se déverser entre leur corps. Law sent les parois d'Ace se serrer autour de lui puis, jouit à son tour.

« -Aceeeeeeeee ... Aaah ...»

Law se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il laisse sa tête tomber contre l'épaule du lycéen. Ace a du mal à reprendre sa respiration, il finit par se calmer et prend de grandes inspirations. Il enlace ensuite Law avant de fermer les yeux et d'humer son odeur. Law lui embrasse le cou, en profitant de ce moment de retrouvaille.

« -Law ?

-Hum ?

-Tu ne m'en veux…plus ?

-Oui… »

Ace sourit avant de se caler contre Law, le sexe le creve toujours. Law porte le petit brun pour l'amener jusqu'à leur lit. Il sent le souffle régulier contre son épaule comprenant qu'il s'est endormi.

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

 _Je souris en regardant le soleil briller, un chat dans les bras. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. J'observe mon environnement et voit mes camarades courir partout. Je suis à l'école primaire, je relâche le chat de notre classe et je vais jouer avec mes amis._

 _« -Ace-kun ! Ace-kun ! Viens jouer au chat avec nous !_

 _-J'suis le chat alors ! » Souris-je._

 _C'est horrible de voir ça, on dirait un film de mon enfance. Je mets un peu de distance puis me mets à courir après mes camarades. J'étais plutôt sociale avant. Je touche quelqu'un qui devient à son tour le chat. Je joue jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse nous rappelle pour étudier. Elle nous demande un travail d'art, il faut dessiner notre futur. Je souris et me mets à côté de mon amie._

 _« -Haruta-chan, tu vas dessiner quoi ?_

 _-Mon futur mari ! Avec tous mes nenfants !_

 _-Tu veux des nenfants ?_

 _-Bouiiiiiiiii, j'en veux plein ! Cinq ! Trois filles et deux garçons!_

 _-Pourquoi plus de filles?_

 _-Parce que les garçons, c'est plus fort que les filles alors il faut qu'elles aient un avantage._

 _-Hummm…_

 _-Tu vas faire quoi Ace-kun ?_

 _-Je sais pas… vais aussi faire ma future famille !_

 _-C'est pour les filles ça normalement !_

 _-Et alors ? Les garçons aussi veulent avoir des namoureuses !_

 _-Mon papa il a un namour et pas de namoureuse !_

 _-Ah bon ?_

 _-Ouiiiiiiiii !_

 _-T'as pas de maman ?_

 _-Non, j'ai des papas !_

 _-Alors je dois dessiner une namoureuse ou un namoureux ?_

 _-Papa dit que c'est mieux les namoureux !_

 _-Alors vais dessiner un namoureux ! »_

 _Je souris avant de retourner à ma place pour dessiner. Je me dessine de façon très maladroite avec un namoureux et des enfants. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je vais rendre mon travail à la maîtresse qui a l'air très surprise. Je ricane puis retourne jouer avec Haruta. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle est devenue… d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a arrêté de se voir ?_

 _« -Bien les enfants, il va bientôt être l'heure de revoir vos parents, mais je vais vous donner des devoirs._

 _-Oh, non, s'il vous plait madame !_

 _-Pas de devoirs !_

 _-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii pas de devoirs ! »_

 _La maîtresse essaye de nous calmer mais en vain, je couine aussi pour ne pas avoir de devoirs et la cloche sonne. On crie tous de joie, heureux, puis on sort de la classe en courant. La plupart des parents sont déjà là à attendre leur enfant. Je zieute et vois que mon frère n'est toujours pas là… bon bah ça veut dire que je dois rentrer tout seul. Je soupire avant de mettre mon sac sur mon dos. Haruta fait une partie du trajet avec son papa puis je tourne au croisement._

 _« -Aru eiyuu no hanashi~…Ou ni naru otoko no hanashi~… Itsumo senkyou wa mattanashi~… »_

 _J'adore la chanson de soul king, je sautille en chantonnant le peu de paroles que j'ai retenu._

 _« -Today is the DAY ! Machikuabireta ze ! »_

 _Je n'entends pas les pas s'approcher de moi, je continue de chanter._

 _« -For the new worlld, for the new worrllllld ! For the new wooorllld ! Sekai wa kawaru ! »_

 _Je me sens d'un seul coup tirer en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne vois plus rien, on place un chiffon sur ma bouche… j'ai envie de dormir… je me debat, on me frappe au visage._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Au secours ! Au secours !_

.

.

.

Je me réveille en sursaut avec un mal de crâne pas possible… Qu'est-ce que ? Je suis complètement paniqué, c'était quoi ce rêve bon sang ? Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans la chambre de Law… Je suis encore poisseux… Je passe une main sur mes yeux avant de me lever doucement, il me faut une douche. Je grimace en sentant le bas de mes reins tirer, faut dire que la position n'était pas faite pour que je m'en sorte intact. Je repense à mon rêve sans comprendre… J'ai un bref souvenir de cette journée mais…

J'ai envie de vomir, je me précipite dans la salle de bain avant de vomir dans les toilettes… J'ai mal à la tête au point de me faire vomir ? Je tremble comme si j'avais peur… punaise… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive là ? J'allume l'eau et me glisse dessous. Ça va me faire du bien, puis surtout me faire oublier ce rêve bizarre. J'ai dû trop regarder de mangas avec ce genre de scène et ça c'est mélangé avec mes souvenirs mais n'empêche…

Comment ça se fait que je ne parle plus à Haruta ? Qu'est-ce qui nous a fait nous séparer ? On était pourtant de grands amis…

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

J'entre dans le bar qui est peu peuplé. Je ne me pose pas plus de questions, et m'asseoir au comptoir où je vois ma mère servir un client. Une fois assis, elle me sourit comme à son habitude.

« -Salut mon grand. » Dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Je la fixe un moment, cherchant ce qui ne va pas. Me mère est loin d'être faible. Mais comme tout être humain, nous avons nos limites. Elle me sert une bière comme d'habitude. Je trouve ça bizarre que mes frères ne soient pas là. Ils doivent être sûrement occupés. Je prends ma chope et commence à boire les premières gorgées. Ma mère revient vers moi toujours en souriant. Quelle bonne menteuse !

« -Alors ça va ? Me demande-elle.

-Hum. »

Je ne lui demande même pas comment elle va. Elle me répondra "super", alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Une fille s'approche de moi tout sourire. Je fronce les sourcils et l'ignore. Encore une idiote. Elle commence à me taper la conversation m'agaçant de plus en plus.

« -Mais tu m'écoutes ? Râle la fille.

-Non et tu me fais chier là. » Grogne-je.

Elle fait semblant d'être vexée, et part en disant que je le regretterai. Je ricane en pensant que j'ai mieux sous la main qu'une crétine de son genre. Ace est un des meilleurs coups de toute ma vie. Et je ne suis pas prêt de le laisser partir. J'entends un petit rire sortant de ma mère, je relève la tête en la fixant froidement.

« -Quoi ?

-Oh, rien je me dit juste que tu as tellement changé. Déclare-t-elle en continuant de nettoyer les verres.

-Pardon ? » Demande-je confus.

Pourquoi dit-elle ça ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec ma mère. Donc, je ne vois pas d'où elle voit cela. Elle n'a jamais été la pour moi quand j'en avais besoin.

« -Tu sais je suis heureuse pour toi et ton copain. Me sourie-t-elle. Shachi m'en a parlé.

-Ouais, c'est bien pour toi. Dis-je sèchement.

-Il faudra que tu me le présentes. Celui qui a enfin réussi à faire battre ton cœur.

-Qui te dit ça ? Marmonne-je.

-Toi, mon grand. » Rigole-t-elle.

Je la fusille du regard attendant une réponse plus clair. Moi amoureux ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment. Alors je ne peux rien dire. Je bois cul-sec ma boisson et la pose. Etre amoureux ... C'est si étrange pour moi. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, je me suis attaché à Ace. Même un peu trop à mon goût. Soudain les portes du bar s'ouvrent en grand.

« -Maman ! »

Je tourne la tête en reconnaissant la voix de mon frère Pingouin. J'écarquille les yeux, en voyant Shachi blesser sur le dos de Pingouin.

« -Maman ! Il est devenu fou ! Hurle Pingouin paniqué.

-Qui ? Demande ma mère.

-P-Papa ! »

Je me lève, renversant mon tabouret. Je me dirige vers mes frères, d'un pas rapide. Putain, connard ! Mes poings se serrent, je tremble de rage. Je vais le buter. Pingouin semble choqué, devant mon état de rage.

« -Va dans la réserve avec maman ... De suite. Demande-je d'un calme effrayant.

-L-Law ...

-Fais ce que je te dis ! » Crie-je.

Il déguerpit aussi vite qu'il peut. Je retourne vers ma mère d'un regard, il risque d'y avoir un bain de sang. Les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau, laissant place à mon père. Je lui lance un regard noir en serrant les dents.

« -Law. Dit-il.

-Vergo.

-Ça fait un moment ... 4 ans ?

-...

-Tu as bien changé mon fils.

-Ta gueule.

-Quoi ?

-Ta gueule ! Tu as bien entendu ? Ne me considère pas comme ton fils pas après tous ce que tu as fait. Dis-je d'un ton glacial.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est qui que je ne devrais plus considérer comme un fils ?! C'est moi sale petit con ! Tu m'as mis en taule ! Tu m'as trahi ! Crie-t-il.

-Et toi ?! Tu as fait quoi pendant toute mon enfance ?! J'aurais dû te buter ce soir là ! » Craque-je.

La tension est haute, si on a des flingues à la place des yeux. Je pense qu'il n'y aurait eu aucun survivant. J'avance d'un pas, il fait pareil. Une fois en face l'un de l'autre, la tension augmente.

« -Comment as-tu osé ? Grogne-je. Comment as-tu pu frapper Shachi ?

-De quoi tu te mêles ? Me menace-t-il.

Un sourire fourbe naît sur mes lèvres.

-Je me mêle de ce que je veux. Et surtout si cela concerne mes frères ! »

Je sens un poing s'écraser sur ma joue, me faisant reculer. Je crache du sang et relève la tête pour faire face à mon père. Je ricane l'agaçant encore plus. Je me redresse et lui rend son coup.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ren : Tous à l'attaque de Kitty !_

 _[Et c'est ainsi qu'un pauvre chat fut emmener en cours de justice avec la société de défense des animaux]_

 _Ren : Chut Doble mind² !_

 _[Il est débile ton nom !]_

 _Ren : M'en fiche c'est moi qui choisi !_

 _[pfff et pourquoi « ² » ?]_

 _Ren : J'pensais à la fic de sister Luna doble K²_

 _[On est pas tiré d'affaire…]_

 _Ren : Je te merde !_

 _[Oh un Jin en train de chanter Eternal !]_

 _Ren : Où ça ? *cours*_

 _[Et voilà donc mot de la fin… « Tous à l'attaque de Kitty ! »]_


	19. Bienvenue en enfer !

_Hello les ruptures technologiques !_

 _Et nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à rappeler… qu'il n'y a que 21 chapitres et un épilogue ! Il reste donc 4 publications !  
_

 _Le retard est entièrement de la faute de Kitty !_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Hiken No Morgane : Nyaa~! Contente que le lemon tes plu ! et merci de toujours nous suivre ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~ ! [Désolé j'avais pas vu ta review """ ~ Ren]  
_

 _Dodge3 : Nyaaa~! Oui, voilà les parents de Law :) et je suis heureuse que le lemon tes plu x) Comment réagira-t-il ? Bonne question nyahahahaha ! BASTON BASTON ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~ !_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Nyaa~ ! Contente que le chapitre tes plu : ) Comment réagira-t-il ? Bonne question nyahahahahaha ! Qu'a fait Vergo ? Bonne question nyaha /PAN/ Arrrg... ok j'arrête x) Non malheureusement la fiction est bientôt fini : ( merci pour tout tes compliments ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~ !_

 _juju45 : La suite est là !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 18 : Bienvenue en enfer !**

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

Je sors de la douche complètement mort… Punaise, j'ai pas l'impression que ça m'a détendu. Ce rêve me hante, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de vraiment important. Je sors de la salle de bain, vais dans ma chambre m'habiller et en profite pour prendre le pull de Law au passage. Je vais dans le salon pour m'effondrer sur le canapé.

Je me demande où est Law ? Il est plutôt tard alors bon… Je soupire avant de poser son pull sur mon nez… J'ai l'air d'un fou comme ça mais je suis incapable de me passer de lui. Rien que de repenser à notre dispute ça me fait mal au cœur... Mais il y a toujours ce cauchemar qui me gêne… Je vais appeler Sabo, il doit bien savoir. Je me redresse et vais chercher mon mobile avant de composer le numéro.

Une sonnerie…

Deux…

Trois…

Quatre…

« Le correspondant que vous cherchez à joindre n'est pas disponible ou n'est pas sous la couverture du réseau, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore.

 _Biiipp_

-Sabo, c'est moi, je voulais savoir… J'ai fait un rêve assez bizarre, de quand j'étais petit, je suis rentré tout seul puis… j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un m'agressait, on m'a mis un chiffon sur le nez… enfin c'est peut-être qu'un rêve... Si tu sais quelque chose, rappelle-moi ! »

Je raccroche mécontent… d'habitude Sabo décroche toujours où m'envoie un message quand il est en procès. Je m'affale à nouveau sur le canapé et m'étouffe dans le pull de Law… Va falloir que je pense à le laver. J'entends mon ventre gargouiller… ok… bouffe ! Je vais rapidement chercher un pot de glace à la vanille puis m'installe sur le canapé et allume la télé.

Bleach…

Décidément j'arrive pas à supporter cette série. Je laisse quand même la chaîne ; je sais que c'est pire sur les autres. Je prends un gros morceau de glace et l'avale trop vite… outttcch, ça fait mal à la tête. Je ferme les yeux et pose ma cuillère sur mon front. Punaise ça fait mal, je me mordille la lèvre avant de grimacer, j'ai encore oublié que je l'avais un peu trop bouffée hier… Et Law n'a pas arrangé son état en la violentant. J'me fais un peu trop mal ces derniers temps... Il ne l manquerai plus que je me mette à pleurer... Je repose ma cuillère dans le pot et soupire avant de grimacer, j'ai mal à la tête d'un seul coup…

 _« Arrête de brailler ! »_

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ça encore ?

 _« Ne lui crie pas dessus, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il nous appréciera ! Allez, sois un gentil garçon, ne pleure plus »_

De quoi ? Je ne reconnais pas les voix…

 _« -Qu'il arrête de brailler ou je lui en fous une !_

 _-Hors de question ! Tu ne le frapperas pas ! Allez viens mon garçon, je vais te donner une glace. Tu aimes les glaces ? Tu vas voir, si tu es gentil, on sera aussi gentil »_

J'ai mal… je prends de grandes respirations et petit à petit mon mal de tête ainsi que les voix disparaissent… non… décidément, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi… Je commence à paniquer avant de sentir l'odeur de Law… Je veux le voir… Il est où ? Peut-être qu'il est parti voir Marco ? Je me lève encore une fois du canapé, pose ma glace sur l'évier et prend le post-it accroché sur le frigo, Law me l'a noté là au cas. Je compose le numéro et j'attends qu'il décroche.

« -Allo ?

-Euh… Marco ? C'est Ace.

-Oh, salut bonhomme.

-Hum… tu es avec Law ? Demande-je avec une petite voix fatiguée

-Non, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-N-non… juste qu'il n'est pas à la maison et… bah je voulais savoir quand il rentrerait…

-Je pense qu'il doit être parti voir sa mère et ses frères.

-Oh…

-Tu veux le rejoindre ?

-Hum…

-Tu connais le bar de l'Arnaque ? Il n'est pas loin de ton lycée.

-Ouais, je vois où c'est…

-Bon je te laisse. J'ai un autre appel. Si t'as un problème, viens me voir.

-Merci de donner ton approbation pour qu'un mineur rentre dans un bar alors. » Ris-je.

Marco rigole aussi puis raccroche pour son autre appel. Je souris et vais me préparer pour sortir, j'éteins bien toutes les lumières, prends mes clés et ferme la porte. Bon, direction, le bar de l'arnaque.

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

On est par terre à se battre, tel deux chiens enragés. Ses mains entourent mon cou et font pression. J'essaye de le dégager à coup de pieds mais en vain. Je lui griffe le visage pour qu'il me lâche mais rien à faire. Ma vue se trouble, et mes gestes deviennent maladroits. Bordel ! Si je ne respire pas, je vais y laisser ma peau ! Je sais que si un cerveau humain manque d'air pendant 5 minutes ou plus cela peut laisser des séquelles. Je serre les dents et arrive à le dégager de dessus moi. Je recule et à l'aide d'une table, je réussis à me relever. Putain, j'ai failli y passer ! Je reprends ma respiration comme je peux en titubant.

« -Petit con ... Tu n'es qu'un incapable.

-... !

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire de toi un fils exemplaire !"

Parce que forcer son propre enfant à vendre de la drogue, c'est un exemple ? Désolé mon vieux, mais j'ai mieux à faire de ma vie que d'essayer d'être ton "exemple" !

Je l'entends grogner, et le regarde se lever. Il crache du sang puis, s'essuie la bouche d'un coup de manche. Un ricanement sort de celle-ci et s'ensuit un rire gras. Cet homme est fou. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans sa tête.

« -AHAHAHAHA ... Ahahaha ... Pathétique ... »

Je grince des dents, en le foudroyant du regard. Non, mais je rêve celui qui est pathétique entre nous deux ... c'est lui ! Ce sale drogué qui frappe femme et enfant ! Jamais, je ne l'ai considéré comme un père. De plus, c'est moi qui dois rire ! A ce souvenir tellement jouissif quand je t'ai cafté aux poulets. Je me suis débarrassé de toi pour seulement trois ans, mais c'était largement suffisant. Pour tout faire disparaître de mon dossier, et que je parte faire des études.

.

.

.

 _« -Vergo arrête de le frapper ! Crie ma mère en le tirant en arrière._

 _-De quoi tu te mêles idiote ?! » Dit-il en donnant une claque à ma mère._

 _Je me lève difficilement, et saute par la fenêtre. Heureusement que je n'étais pas au premier étage ... Je ne sais pas comment je me serais barré. Je cours aussi vite que je peux, pour m'éloigner de cette baraque de fous. Putain, j'en peux plus de ce connard ! J'entends mon père crier au loin. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je rentre à la maison dans les prochains jours, à venir ou sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Je pense que je vais crécher chez Marco. Ouais, c'est mieux que de pieuter dehors. J'arrive devant l'immeuble de Marco. Je monte jusqu'au sixième étage et toque à sa porte._

 _« -C'est qui ? Demande une voix derrière la porte._

 _-C'est Law ... »_

 _La porte s'ouvre me laissant voir Marco en caleçon à moitié endormi._

 _« -Tu fais quoi devant ma porte à cette heure-ci gamin ?_

 _-... »_

 _Il arrête de parler en voyant mon état. Il me fait signe de rentrer, et montre le chemin pour aller dans le salon. Sans lui demander je me laisse tomber sur le canapé à bout de force. J'ai un putain de mal de crâne ... Il ne m'a pas loupé. Tout ça parce qu'on m'a fait une embuscade pour me voler la coke. Ils ne m'ont pas raté ces fils de chien non plus. Je vois le blond débarquer avec une trousse de soin. Il ne traîne plus en caleçon, mais a trouvé le temps de mettre un bas de pyjama. Il s'approche de moi, prend une chaise et me fait signe de m'asseoir dessus. En grimaçant, je me lève pour m'installer sur la chaise._

 _« -Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te trouves dans cet état ? Me demande Marco avec sérieux._

 _-Une bagarre. Marmonne-je pendant qu'il désinfecte mes plaies._

 _-Et avec qui tu t'es battu ?_

 _-Quelqu'un. » Dis-je sèchement._

 _Je n'aime pas quand il me pose des questions parce qu'il rentre dans ma vie privé et il le sait que j'ai horreur de ça. Je me mords les lèvres quand il arrive à un endroit délicat à soigner. Ce qui l'amuse._

 _« -Alalala ... Petit, tu sais que tu es têtu ?_

 _-..._

 _-Tu veux de nouveaux vêtements ? Les tiens sont déchirés._

 _-Non, c'est bon. Je m'en fous. râle-je._

 _-Law ... »_

 _Je relève la tête, entendant mon prénom pour la première fois dans sa bouche. Il me fixe avec une froideur surprenante. Marco ça va faire plus d'un an que je le connais, et il ne m'a jamais regardé de cette façon. Je détourne le regard en fronçant les sourcils._

 _« -Quoi ? Demande-je._

 _-Tu vas me dire maintenant LA vérité. Pourquoi tu es dans un état comme ça._

 _-Mais bordel ça ne te regarde pas ! M'écrie-je._

 _-Si ça me regarde parce que je suis flic !_

 _-Et alors c'est pas parce que t'es un flic que t'as des droit sur moi ! »_

 _Je me lève bousculant "monsieur ananas" au passage. D'un pas rapide, je me dirige vers la porte à bout de nerf. Je suis à bout ! A bout de cette vie de merde. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille !_

 _« -Alors pourquoi ne pas expliquer ce qui ne va pas pour avoir une vie tranquille ? »_

 _Je me stoppe, me retournant vers Marco. Quoi ? J'ai mal entendu ?_

 _« -T'as parlé à voix haute gamin._

 _-Tsss ... Ça servirait à quoi que je t'explique ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne pourrais rien faire de toute façon. Grogne-je._

 _-Aurais-tu oublié que je suis un policier ? Rigole Marco._

 _-... »_

 _C'est vrai ça ... Il est flic ... Il peut peut-être m'aider à me débarrasser de mon père. Un sourire fou naît sur mes lèvres. Me débarrasser de lui ! En le caftant ?! Mais quelle excellente idée ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt ? Fini de vendre de la drogue ! Fini de fuir les flics ! Fini les embuscades pour voler ma drogue ! Fini de voir ma mère se faire frapper ... Je vais mettre fin à tout ça. Je relève la tête à Marco en ricanant. Je vais mettre fin à ces années d'enfer et aussi à ces trois années insupportables..._

 _« -Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ? »_

.

.

.

Je reviens à moi, voyant mon père debout. Rien que de me rappeler de tout ça, me donne encore plus de haine envers lui. J'attrape une chaise, et avec toute la force que j'ai, je la lui casse dessus. Sur le coup je bascule, et me rattrape au bar. Je n'aperçois pas la bouteille d'alcool que mon père vient de me casser sur la tête. Je tombe sonné par le coup et me prend un coup de poing dans le visage entendant un craquement. Mes bras sont bloqués, je n'arrive plus à faire aucun mouvement...

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Ace arrive devant le bâtiment, qui semble désert. Il s'avance vers les portes mais entend des bruits. Prudent il ouvre une porte, pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Il se fige quand il voit Law par terre se faire ruer de coup par un homme. Le lycéen panique ne sachant quoi faire. De plus, sa tête recommence à lui faire mal. Il ouvre la porte et balance le premier tabouret venu sur l'homme qui tabasse Law. L'étudiant est inconscient par terre, à cause des coups de son père. Vergo se lève avec un regard fou. Il se lève pour donner une leçon à Ace. Mais, les portes du bar s'ouvrent laissant voir des policiers dont Marco au premier rang.

« -Pas un geste ! Crie Marco en pointant son arme vers Vergo.

-Marco… Souffle Ace complètement paniqué.

-Bordel ... !

-Vite Pingouin il faut sortir ! » Ordonne Shakky.

Les policiers prennent en charge la famille de Law. Pendant que Marco essaye de négocier avec Vergo.

« -Ace, viens avec moi ne t'inquiète pas pour Law.

-C'est qui ? » Dit Ace dont la respiration se fait de plus en plus courte.

Sa douleur à la tête lui revenait.

« -Un fou, éloigne toi !

-Marco… tu ne réponds pas… c'est qui ? »

Ace a de plus en plus mal à la tête. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Law tousse avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête lui tourne énormément. Après quelques secondes, il arrive à distinguer des formes. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant Ace.

« -Ace ...

-C'est qui, bon sang ?! Crie Ace qui n'a pas remarqué que Law avait repris connaissance.

-Je suis le père de ce vaurien ! » Dit-il en pointant Law du doigt.

Ace écarquille les yeux… son père ? Son père ? C'était son père qui le frappait ainsi ? Il jette un coup d'œil en direction des frères de Law alors que sa tête lui fait de plus en plus mal. Shachi est blessé… Comment pouvait-on blesser un enfant ? Il grimace en sentant à nouveau un mal de crâne affreux.

« -Ma tête… »

Il tombe à genou et se tient le crâne. Il revoit son rêve, il réentend ses voix… mais qu'est-ce c'est à la fin ?

 _« -Pitié… laissez-moi rentrer… je veux nii-chan… »_

Son propre supplice…

Soudain l'image de deux hommes le forçant à rentrer dans une maison apparue dans son esprit. A partir de ce moment là, une série de flashs le prit d'assaut… des souvenirs… un homme essayant d'être gentil avec lui, de l'amuser, de lui faire passer ses peurs… un homme qui se faisait passer comme un bon père… puis…

 _« -Mais tu vas la fermer !_

 _-Arrêtes ! Laisse-le ! »_

Il sentait son corps se détruire sous ses coups… Jour après jour, c'était le même schéma. Il le brutalisait… Bien que son compagnon voulait le défendre… et çaa dérapé…

L'homme le frappait beaucoup plus ce jour-là… il ne voulait pas arrêter alors… l'autre est intervenu…

.

.

.

 _« -Arrêtes ! Tu vas le tuer !_

 _-Je m'en fous ! J'en ai ras le bol qu'il tente de s'enfuir ! »_

 _Il repousse son compagnon, qui tombe dans les escaliers. Il meurt sur le coup. Je n'ai que 9 ans, deux ans que je subissais ce calvaire… Sa respiration s'accélére, il sent l'adrénaline monter dans son corps. Rapidement, il se relève alors que l'homme regarde son compagnon mort du haut des escaliers. Ace réagit vite, il prend le premier vase venu et le fracasse sur l'homme avant de se jeter sur lui pour qu'il tombe tous les deux dans les escaliers…_

.

.

.

Ace a les larmes yeux… il avait tué un homme ? Il avait été kidnappé ? Battu ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Son corps se met à trembler violemment toute la peur des coups de son passé revenait.

« -Ace ?! »

Vergo profite de l'inattention de Marco pour se sauver par derrière. D'autres policiers sont à sa poursuite pour essayer de l'attraper. Marco peste avant de se diriger vers Ace.

« -Ace ? »

Law voit qu'Ace a besoin d'aide. Il a compris qu'il se rappelait de ses souvenirs... Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour et ce jour est aujourd'hui. Law essaye de se lever en vain.

« -Ace... ! Tu m'entends ... ? Ecoute ma voix ... ! Ace ... ! »

Marco n'arrive pas à raisonner Ace. Alors, il décide d'aller chercher Law qui est médecin. Il aide Law à marcher jusqu'à Ace qui se tient la tête en se tordant de douleur. Law se laisse tomber auprès du lycéen pour pouvoir le prendre dans les bras.

« - Ssssht ... C'est fini, Ace ... Rassure Law.

-Law… » Pleure Ace.

Law serre plus fort Ace dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer. Les tremblements du plus jeune s'amplifient, mais il sent l'odeur de son amant qui le rassure, mais malgré tout, il avait cette impression d'être sale.

« -Ace ... Tousse Law. Reste calme ... C'est fini ... Je suis là ...

-J'ai... j'ai... ça fait mal

-Law…

-Laisse-nous »

Marco demande à tout le monde de sortir pour laisser les deux amants s'expliquer. Ace s'accroche à Law en pleurant. Il a à la fois peur et mal... D'un autre côté, il ne regrette rien… Il se sent même capable de recommencer et c'est cela qui le terrorise le plus. Law berce Ace en lui disant des mots doux. Ceci ne lui ressemble pas mais Ace est en état de choc. Il doit se montrer doux et gentil pour essayer de le calmer. Le lycéen se calme peu à peu, retrouvant ses esprits. Il reste néanmoins collé à Law comme pour se protéger.

« -Law… j'étais… on… on m'a… »

Il ne savait pas comment en parler.

« -Je sais ssssht ... Calme toi.

-Je voulais pas… je voulais pas… j'ai pas eu le choix… et il… il lui a fait du mal… »

L'étudiant en médecine embrasse Ace pour le faire taire et pour qu'il ne continue pas à se tourmenter. Le lycéen se laisse faire, de toute façon, il n'y a plus que Law pour lui. Il se calle contre lui et ferme les yeux pour ne profiter que de l'odeur de l'aîné. Il se sent bien comme ça. Law sent la respiration d'Ace se calmer. D'un geste doux, il lui caresse les cheveux. Marco revient pour voir si les deux bruns se sont calmés.

« -Law, il faut te soigner.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important il faut ramener Ace à la maison. »

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kitty : Nyaaaa~ ! A toutes et à tous !_

 _[*A toujours ses bouchons dans les oreilles*]_

 _Kitty : J'espère que vous avez aimez et- PUTAIN ENLEVÉ MOI TES TAMPAX DES OREILLES !_

 _[ Hein...? *enlève* Quoi... ?]_

 _Kitty : Ne remet pas tes tampax !_

 _[Déjà, c'est des quies... et je les remet si tu massacre encore un instant panda...!]_

 _Kitty : Non, mais comment tu as trouvé des quies dans ma caboche ?! Et je t'emmerde je chante parfaitement bien._

 _[J'ai mes sources... Non, tu chantes mal...!]_

 _kitty : Pffff... Non regarde ! NOUS SOMME EN 2100 TOUT LES HUMAIS SONT MORTS~ ! (...)_

 _[*Remet ses bouchons*]_

 _Kitty : ROBOT DISCO~! ... Ok, j'arrête. Merci de toujours nous suivre ! Laissez nous une reviews ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~!_


	20. Après du piment un peu de douceur

_Hello les MDA !_

 _èoé je dis outrage ! Kitty a été chouchouté ! Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de review ! :3 Bref voici un chapitre un peu plus doux pour se remettre de tous les événements !_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Merci de ta review ! Et merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ça nous touche vraiment !_

 _Guest : :D merci ! Si tu veux nous faire plaisir, utilise un pseudo ^^_

 _Dodge3 : Et maintenant plus 3 chapitres, triste vie hein ? T'en fais pas derrière Geek il y a ma fic mais comme je l'ai dit et reredit pour l'instant Kitty et moi nous n'avons aucune autre collab de prévu. Tu vas avoir les réponses à tes questions ici :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 19 : Après du piment un peu de douceur**

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

 _Je sors de la chambre qui m'a été prêté pour rejoindre le salon, l'un des deux est là, en train de repasser le linge. Je regarde un peu autour de moi afin de chercher l'autre homme. Je m'avance doucement, me cachant derrière certains meubles. C'est silencieux, on peut juste entendre le son de la vapeur qui sort du fer à repasser._

 _« -Il est sorti »_

 _Je regarde l'homme qui vient de parler. Il a arrêté son activité pour me le dire. Je ne suis pas non plus complètement idiot, je sais bien qu'ils ne vont pas me rendre à ma famille. J'ai eu beau supplier et pleurer, tout ce que j'ai récolté, c'est un coup du plus baraqué._

 _« -Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »_

 _Il n'attend pas ma réponse et délaisse le linge pour aller dans la cuisine. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, un petit pot de glace dans les mains. Il le tend pour que je le prenne. Le pot est déjà ouvert, avant je ne me posais pas la question mais ça fait plus d'un an que je suis ici, je sais très bien qu'il rajoute quelque chose pour que je me tienne tranquille._

 _« -Mange, ça va te faire du bien. »_

 _Je regarde le pot tristement avant de manger une première cuillère. J'évite soigneusement le milieu car c'est là qu'il y a la majorité du médicament. Je ne finis pas la glace puis la repose sur la table basse avant de retourner dans la chambre. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je n'en ai plus… Je vais tout faire pour m'enfuir._

 _J'entends une voix résonner en bas… ce salop… Je le hais, il me répugne, utiliser la violence pour me tenir sage… Le pire, c'est qu'il frappe même son compagnon… sa propre famille… Ce genre de personne ne devrait pas exister. Je sers les poings avant de secouer la tête, je me vengerai, un jour je le ferai, mais en attendant… Je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il est là… Je lui lance un regard noir pour lui montrer de dégager._

 _« -Arrêtes de suite ce regard si tu ne veux pas que je t'en colle une ! »_

 _Je continue à lui lancer un regard noir mais finis par détourner les yeux. Je retourne dans le lit en le faisant grogner._

 _« -Tu as assez dormi !_

 _-Je peux faire quoi à part dormir ! »_

 _J'ai répondu par instinct et ça ne lui plait pas. J'entends les pas de son compagnon se précipiter dans les escaliers. Mon haussement de ton a dû l'alerter. Il arrive dans la chambre et tente de résonner cette brute. Il n'en a rien à faire puis frappe l'autre. Je grogne avant de me lever. Il ne sait faire que ça… le blesser, me blesser, nous blesser… encore et encore… Il s'approche de moi et me frappe._

 _Je tombe au sol, je me replis rapidement pour me protéger. Je sais qu'il ne fait que commencer. Il commence à me donner des coups de pied._

 _Je le hais…_

 _Je me vengerai…_

 _Je crie en sentant un de mes os craquer…_

 _Son compagnon se redresse et tente à nouveau de l'arrêter, il n'en a rien à faire et recommence à me frapper. Il donne un coup violent à l'autre me faisant encore plus rager._

 _Je lui ferai subir encore pire…_

 _Je vais le tuer… je vais le tuer… je vais le tuer… le tuer… le tuer…_

 _je les tuerai tous… tous ceux qui sont comme lui… je vais les tuer…je vais les tuer… les tuer… les tuer…_

.

.

.

Je me réveille en sursaut, complètement paniqué… je suis où ? Je regarde rapidement autour de moi avant de calmer ma respiration en comprenant que je suis dans la chambre de Law. Il y a son odeur partout… mais je ne le vois pas. Depuis une semaine, mes rêves sont hantés par des souvenirs de cette époque. Je passe une main sur mon visage, cherchant toujours à revenir à moi. Mon portable vibre, je le regarde pour voir un message de mon frère. Depuis les événements du bar, je refuse du lui parler de vive voix.

Je lui en veux un peu… mais j'ai surtout peur … je sais pas quoi lui dire… La police n'a jamais dû penser que j'ai tué l'autre, où même, ils ont dû pensé que je n'étais qu'une victime qui l'a fait dans la panique mais… je mets ma main autour de ma gorge en sentant ma respiration accélérée… je le voulais… Je voulais tuer cet homme… et même maintenant… même avec le recul… je ne le regrette pas… voir… je voudrais le refaire… En voyant l'état de Law et son frère, j'ai ressenti la même pulsion à l'égard de leur père. Je regarde le message de mon frère.

« Ace, comment vas-tu ?

Je sais que c'est dur, que j'aurai dû t'en parler, ou plutôt te prévenir mais comprends-moi… Je ne pouvais pas, le jour où on t'a retrouvé à l'hôpital, tu tremblais tellement de peur… Je ne voulais pas revoir cette peur sur toi.

Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai fait des recherches sur ces deux hommes. Ils se sont mariés à Las Vegas car nos lois ne le permettent pas, mais le tribunal de notre pays leur a toujours refusé l'adoption d'enfant. C'est surement ce qui les a poussés. Le plus jeune s'appelait Coby, il avait 20 ans. L'autre s'appelait Sakazuki Akainu, ils avaient une grande différence d'âge.

Pour ce qui est de Law et sa famille, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai demandé le transfert de l'affaire. Je vais m'occuper de trouver ce qu'il faut pour éloigner définitivement leur père d'eux.

Prends soin de toi, Luffy et moi on t'embrasse !

Sabo. »

J'ai un faible sourire en voyant l'investissement de mon frère. Je lui réponds rapidement des remerciements et que je les embrasse aussi puis me lève. Je vais dans ma chambre prendre mon ordi avant de retourner dans celle de Law… je ne suis plus capable de rester seul sans son odeur. Je m'installe puis allume la machine avant de taper plusieurs ligne de code… il y a plusieurs choses qu'il faut que je trouve.

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

« -Grand frère ...

-Oui ? Demande-je assis près de lui.

-M-merci ... Pingouin m'a expliqué ... Que tu nous avais défendu ... Merci ... »

Je regarde mon frère Shachi commencer à pleurer. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire ... D'un geste qui se veut réconfortant, je lui caresse la tête. Je n'ai pas pu le voir de toute la semaine ... Parce que je devais rester chez moi me reposer et soigner mes blessures.

« -C'est normal, je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous frappez dessus. »

Il renifle, et demande un câlin en tendant les bras. Je crois que c'est la première fois, que je lui fais un câlin. J'ai jamais été très gentil avec mes frères. Je m'entends plus avec Pingouin que Shachi ... Je n'avais que 7 ans quand est né le petit roux. Et mon père commençait tout juste à m'apprendre, et à me faire connaître toute sorte de drogues ... Alors, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre à vraiment le connaître. Je le serre dans mes bras quelques secondes puis, m'assois comme il faut.

« -Je trouve ça étrange ... Marmonne le rouquin.

-Quoi donc ? Demande-je.

-T'es trop gentil ... Je dois me méfier ?

-J'te jure Shachi des fois je me demande ce qui m'empêche ...

-Parce que tu ne veux pas devenir comme papa. » Me coupe-t-il.

Je souffle, en pensant qu'il n'a pas tort. Pingouin entre dans la salle soulagé, de voir que Shachi va bien. Je le vois s'approcher et prendre à son tour le roux, dans les bras. Un sourire en coin étire mes lèvres. Peut être que je ne suis pas proche du plus petit, mais à ce que j'ai vu depuis quelques années, eux deux sont vraiment proches.

« -Crétin ... Dit Pingouin d'une voix cassée.

-P-Pingouin ...

-Putain ... J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ... J-je t'avais dit de pas faire le foufou devant ... »

Il se coupe cherchant ses mots ... Vergo ... Lui aussi, il a décidé de le renier. Il ne l'appelle plus papa. Je me lève de ma chaise en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Il va falloir que je rentre voir Ace ... Je leur fais signe que j'y vais mais une main me rattrape en me tirant en arrière. Mon cul tombe sur le matelas près de Shachi. Puis, deux bras m'entourent me collant à Shachi qui rigole.

« -Câlin collectif ! Crie Pingouin.

-Ouaiiiiiis ! » S'écrit le plus jeune à son tour me saignant les oreilles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive à me sauver et part chez moi. Je n'aime pas le laisser seul ... Il finit toujours par broyer du noir. Je sais qu'en ce moment, ça ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête. Il faut que je le surveille pour ne pas qu'il ne fasse de bêtises. Parce que d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté et de ce que j'ai pu comprendre ... Il a aimé tuer le mec. Au fond, je peux le comprendre d'avoir toujours voulu tuer quelqu'un qui te frappe dessus pour un rien. Je presse le pas pour que je rentre au plus vite rejoindre Ace.

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Law referme la porte de l'appartement avant de se déchausser pour accéder au salon. Ace est devant la télévision en train de dévorer un pot de glace à la vanille-brownie. Il ne porte que le pull qu'il a pris à son amant il y a un moment ainsi qu'un caleçon. L'écran de son ordinateur est noir avec une barre de chargement qui avance très doucement. Ace prend une nouvelle cuillérée de glace, évitant de manger au milieu du pot par automatisme, il n'a pas encore remarqué que Law est rentré.

« - Ace ?

-Hum ? Oh… bon retour. » Sourit Ace avant de reprendre de la glace.

Law soupire, avant de s'asseoir près d'Ace. Il passe un bras par dessus de l'épaule du lycéen pour pouvoir le coller à son torse. Il pose son menton au dessus du crâne d'Ace pour regarder la télé. Ace bouge un peu pour s'installer confortablement et continue à manger sa glace. Il garde la cuillère dans sa bouche et demande :

« -Comment va ton frère ?

-Bien.

-Hummmm… »

Ace replonge la cuillère dans le pot, racle le côté gauche pour la monter au-dessus de lui pour la proposer à Law. Ce dernier ricane, et prend la cuillère en bouche. Il insiste pour bien lécher la cuillère afin de taquiner Ace. Le lycéen grogne en tentant de récupérer son bien.

« -Abuses pas ! J'veux manger aussi ! »

Law lâche le couvert et en profite pour embrasser Ace. Il laisse rapidement sa langue rejoindre celle d'Ace pour laisser le reste de vanille qu'il y a dans sa bouche pour se mélanger au baiser. Le plus jeune n'hésite pas à chercher les restes de la glace avec sa langue. Il laisse le baiser se finir comme l'entend son amant avant de recommencer à manger sa glace.

« -Y'a quelqu'un qui a laissé un message… sur le fixe… » Dit Ace la bouche pleine

Il ne répond plus au téléphone que ce soit sur son portable ou sur leur fixe.

Law se lève, voir qui a laissé un message vocal. Une fois, au téléphone il attend d'entendre le message.

« - LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! J'ai pas de nouvelle pendant une semaine et quand j'en demande à ananas il me dit que tu a été blessé ! Non mais ! Tu te fous de moi ? Appelle moi ou je débarque t'étouffer avec de la pizza ! »

Law tient le combiné loin de son oreille, qui avait failli y rester. Il râle, et se jure de tuer Thatch s'il essaye de le tuer ainsi. Ace ricane en regardant son amant.

« -J'ai oublié de te dire qu'il avait gueulé sur le combiné~ »

Law grogne contre Ace en se frottant l'oreille. Il compose le numéro de son ami, en marmonnant. Il va le payer. Le lycéen ricane avant de retourner à la dégustation de sa glace.

« _-La-_

-Ta gueule ne crie pas !

 _-Bouhouhou ... Tu me brises le cœur mon p'tit Law ... Dit-il d'une fausse voix triste._

-Tsss ... Tu voulais des nouvelles ? Bha voilà. Marmonne-je.

 _-Ouais, je n'aurais pas besoin de venir te tuer à coup de pizza ! Rigole Thatch._

-De toute façon, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Ricane-je.

 _-Ah bon ? Qui te dit ça ?_

-Moi. Tu as trop peur de moi. Tu veux que je te rappelle le séjour à la montagne qui t'a traumatisé ? C'était tellement drôle de te pousser vers la piste noire et surtout te voir la descendre...

 _-T'es qu'un connard j'aurais pu clamser !_

-Ou pas. T'es un battant comme tu le dis.

 _-Pfff ... Ouais._

-Bon, je vais te laisser la banane. »

Il entend Thatch marmonner puis raccrocher. Law adore le faire chier avec ce souvenir. Ace laisse la cuillère dans sa bouche puis prend la télécommande pour changer de chaîne.

« -Du coup, il ne ramène pas de pizza pour te tuer ?

-Non.

-Hummmm… il avait trop peur, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, normal. » Dit Law en partant s'asseoir à nouveau près d'Ace.

Le plus jeune sourit avant de retourner se caller contre Law, il grignote encore sa glace avant de voir qu'il arrive vers le centre. Il observe le pot pendant quelques secondes avant de racler l'iceberg de cream glacé puis de proposer à nouveau sa cuillère à son amant. Law prend encore une fois le couvert dans la bouche. Une idée lui traverse soudain l'esprit. D'un geste brusque, il plaque Ace sur le canapé puis lui prend la glace des mains. Il s'assoit sur les hanches du plus jeune, l'empêchant de bouger.

« -Law ? » Demande Ace appréhendant légèrement ce que son amant va faire.

Law ne répond pas préférant plonger la cuillère dans la glace, pour venir ensuite, la mettre dans sa bouche. Il lèche sensuellement le couvert devant Ace en ricanant. Ce dernier grogne de frustration à la fois parce qu'il veut manger sa glace et parce que Law commence à l'exciter. Il gigote pour essayer de se dégager et récupérer son bien. Law lui tend la cuillère pleine de glace en ricanant.

« -Tu en veux~ ?

-Oui… »

Law lui approche la cuillère de la bouche, avec un gros sourire fourbe collé aux lèvres. Ace ne le sent pas… mais pas du tout, sauf que l'envie de la glace est trop forte pour résister. Il ouvre la bouche et se redresse un peu pour aller chercher le couvert. Law retire le bien d'Ace en rigolant. Ce dernier couine en voyant qu'il s'amuse à le torturer.

« -Law~

-Oui ? Demande Law en mangeant une nouvelle bouchée de glace.

-Ma glace ! T'as pas le droit !

-J'ai tous les droits.

-N'importe quoi ! Allez rends !

-Non ... Law pose la glace sur le côté. Aller, retire moi ce haut tout moche.

-Remercie tes goûts vestimentaires si tu le trouves moche, c'est le tien je rappelle… minute pourquoi je devrais le retirer ?

-C'est un vieux T-Shrit que tu as à moi donc oui il est un peu dépassé pour ta jolie gueule alors fais moi le plaisir de l'enlever. Grogne Law.

-Mais moi je l'aime bien… »

Law force Ace à enlever le haut. Une fois, le haut retiré Law laisse traîner ses doigts sur le corps d'Ace. Ce dernier frissonne en sentant les doigts glacés de Law sur son torse. Il jette un regard désespéré à son pot de glace qu'il n'est pas près de pouvoir finir.

« - Oh tu veux de la glace ? Demande Law d'un ton malicieux.

-Bah… de base j'ai sorti le pot pour le manger… »

Law attrape le pot, et regarde dedans la glace un peu fondue. Il fixe ensuite le ventre d'Ace. Sans réfléchir plus, il tourne le pot et regarde le reste de glace tomber sur le ventre d'Ace. Ce dernier crie en sentant le froid sur son ventre, la glace coule sur les côtés et entre même dans son nombril. Il frissonne un peu à la sensation avant de lancer un regard de reproche à son amant.

« -Mais…tu…tu gâches ! »

Law ne répond pas à son reproche. Il se penche sur le ventre d'Ace et lèche la glace fondue. Le lycéen gémit en sentant la langue de son aîné nettoyer sa peau. C'était donc ça qu'il manigançait ! L'étudiant en aspire le plus possible, remonte pour embrasser Ace et lui en donner par la même occasion. Le plus jeune sent la chaleur de son corps augmenter : que Law mange sur lui l'excite à un point. Sa langue s'amuse avec la sienne en cherchant plus de contact. Law frotte son bassin contre lui en cherchant plus de plaisir. Portgas étouffe un gémissement dans le baiser puis finit par trouver que les fringues de son amant sont vraiment de trop. Ses mains attrapent les pans de son t-shirt. Il le lui retire en le forçant à rompre leur baiser.

« - Oh, je vois que tu es pressé. » Ricane Law avant de se lécher les lèvres.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ren : Konnichiwa !  
**

 **[Kyou wa nihon no tomodachi to tabemasu ! Furansugo mo hanasu koto ga dekimasen]**

 **Ren : Ippai na review o nokkote ne ! :)**


	21. Il y a une fin à tout

_Hello les psy !_

 _Non, non, je ne dis pas ça suite aux malheureux événement de Paris. Mais surtout par rapport à moi. Vendredi dernier j'ai posté très tard car ma boutique a été braqué... Je n'avais donc pas vraiment la tête à ça. Aujourd'hui encore j'ai failli oublié je m'en excuse :(. Mais ça va aller ! :) Avec la puissance des fanfics je vais me remettre sur pied ^^_

 _Rappel : Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! :) Il a une sensation de dernier chapitre yes, because de base c'était LE dernier chapitre XD mais dans notre élan de motivation avec Kitty quand on a fini on s'est dit..." Aller on en refais un!" donc l'avant-dernier avant le finale la semaine prochaine et l'épilogue la semaine encore d'après !_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Hiken No Morgane : Nyaa~! Mais si on aime tes review ! C'est juste Ren qui ta pas vu ! *Chuchote* faut qu'elle change ses lunettes... *Esquive une casserole* JE RIGOLE JE T'AIME GRANDE SŒUR ;_; ! Entre sadique on se comprend (Oui j'aime faire souffrir les persos ;) Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~!_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Nyaaa~! Contente que notre fiction te plaise autant ! Eh, oui c'est bientôt fini après 5 mois de publication... c'est long bordel ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~!_

 _Dodge3 : Nyaaa~! Law et Ace sont toujours mignon c'est la règle numéro 1 ! Noooooon Ace ne refoulera jamais Law... il est trop sexy ! Bise ! bise ! Nyaaa~!_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 20 : Il y a une fin à tout**

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

 _« - Oh, je vois que tu es pressé. » Ricane Law avant de se lécher les lèvres._

Ace rougit, Law a vraiment le don de le gêner alors qu'il devrait être habitué. Il ne dit rien et finit de le déshabiller avant de s'avancer pour avoir un baiser. Law embrasse Ace et en profite pour glisser sa main sur le début d'érection du plus jeune. Il ricane puis appuie dessus.

« -Haaaan… »

Ace soupire contre l'oreille de son amant… Jouer comme ça avec son corps… alors qu'il est dans cet état, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! Il est excité comme jamais.

« -Tu bandes tellement ... Alors que ça ne fait que commencer ... » Murmure Law en léchant l'oreille d'Ace.

Il malaxe doucement la bosse en se délectant des gémissements. Ace ne peut plus se retenir en même temps. Comment il peut se retenir alors que Law a léché sensuellement sa glace préférée sur son corps ? Ajouter à cela le fait qu'il s'amuse avec celui-ci… Il laisse sa tête retomber sur le canapé, les joues rougies d'excitation, gémissant le prénom de son amant.

« -Laaw~

-Oui ? Rigole sadiquement Law.

-Ne … Joues…pas…

-Mais de quel jeu parles-tu ? » Demande Law, faussement innocent.

Law arrête son manège, et retourne Ace pour avoir une meilleure vu de son derrière. Ce dernier grogne un peu puis une idée lui vient. Son amant aimait voir son anus ? Alors il allait lui aussi s'amuser. Il lèche rapidement ses doigts puis, les fait passer sur son dos avant d'aller se préparer lui-même. Sous les yeux de l'ainé, il enfonce un doigt en lui et bouger son bassin.

« -Annnnh … Law~ »

Law ne montre pas son étonnement, mais il aime beaucoup voir Ace dans cet état.

« -Mmh ... » Gémit doucement Law.

Putain, ça l'excite de le voir faire ça ! Il se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Ace sourit en voyant que son petit jeu marche, il se mordille la lèvre pour essayer de se contenir un peu. Il faut dire que ses doigts faisaient bien leur travail. Il s'amuse à enfoncer deux autres doigts en même temps, le faisant presque crier le nom de Law.

« -Putain ... Ace... Aah ... »

Law n'arrive pas à lâcher du regard Ace se préparer tout seul. Le plus jeune enfonce ses doigts au plus profond de lui, le faisant totalement perdre le contrôle.

« -Annnh…Laaw… C'est tellement bon… Tu ne trouves pas ? Joue-t-il

-Ah tu me saoules ! » Craque Law.

Sans demander l'avis à Ace, il lui retire ses doigts et les remplaces par les siens, en les enfonçant profondément. Le lycéen écarquille les yeux en sentant les doigts de Law rentrer sauvagement en lui. Il a la respiration courte mais se remet à bouger son bassin pour se donner du plaisir. Ses gémissements remplissent la pièce.

« -Mmh ... Arrêtes de gémir comme ça ... » Marmonne Law, en essayant de ne pas le prendre de suite.

Mais cela a l'effet contraire sur Ace qui gémit de plus belle :

« -Annnh… haaan… Laaw~ »

Law retire ses doigts d'Ace pour pouvoir le retourner à nouveau. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Ace, avec le souffle court.

« -Putain ... Ace ... » Dit Law les yeux pleins de désir.

C'est la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il voulait autant quelqu'un. Ace reprend difficilement sa respiration avant de sourire et de passer ses bras derrière la nuque de Law.

« -Vas-y~ »

Il écarte bien les jambes d'Ace puis, les met sur ses épaules. Law embrasse Ace fiévreusement.

« -Mmmh ... Ace ... »

Ace se frotte contre l'envie de Law, il avait envie qu'il le prenne, maintenant, sans attendre.

« -Law~ »

Law comprend le message, et s'enfonce en Ace. Ce dernier gémit de bonheur en sentant son amant s'introduire en lui. Il colle ses fesses au bassin de l'étudiant pour être sûr qu'il soit complètement en lui. Law agrippe les hanches d'Ace pour commencer de longs va et viens.

« -Haaan…annnh… plus… »

L'étudiant sort entièrement d'Ace, et s'enfonce profondément. Il enchaîne le même rythme brut sous les gémissements d'Ace. Ce dernier passe ses bras derrière le cou de Law et accorde les mouvements de son bassin avec les siens. Law embrasse à nouveau Ace avec violence et le plus jeune laisse la langue de son amant entrer dans sa bouche pour s'amuser.

Le plus vieux griffe les flans d'Ace tout en accélérant le rythme. Le lycéen couine en sentant ses côtés brûler. Il enroule ses jambes autour des hanches de Law et s'empale lui-même encore plus loin.

« -Alors ... Comme ça monsieur ... Veux faire tout le travail ... ? Ricane Law.

-Bien…aaanh… tu n'as pas l'air… très… actif… » Sourit Ace en bougeant son bassin.

Sur le coup, Law se retire entièrement de Ace, mais ne rentre pas à nouveau en lui.

« -Ah, bon ... Je ne suis pas très actif ... ? Alors pourquoi ... Tu es si frustré ... ? » Rigole Law.

Sur ses paroles, Law se laisse tomber en arrière. Et fixe Ace avec un sourire fourbe.

« -Si tu n'es pas content ... Tu n'as qu'a faire le travail tout seul ...

-Sadique… »

Ace se redresse puis vient s'installer sur le Law, il prend en man le membre de ce dernier avant de le guider vers son entrée. Il s'empale dessus retrouvant le sexe dur de son amant en lui. Law caresse le ventre d'Ace puis, son autre main vient pincer une des fesses du petit brun. Le corps d'Ace s'arque au petit tripotage. Il se penche vers l'avant, rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille de Law.

« -Annnh… Law… c'est tellement bon~ »

Law aide Ace à lever les hanches, pour augmenter les coups.

« -Je sais ... Aaaah ...! »

Ace continue de monter et descendre sur son amant, il a de plus en plus de mal à tenir un rythme normal. Il sent qu'il ne va pas tarder à craquer. Law descend avec force les miches d'Ace sur son désir et Ace crie en griffant son tatouage. Le corps du plus jeune tremble de plaisir. Il fait toujours cet effet quand l'étudiant touche sa prostate. Il reprend difficilement sa respiration puis bouge à nouveau pour que le sexe du brun le frappe encore au plus profond de lui.

« -Annnh…Laaaaww…Haaaan… »

Law adore voir Ace dans cet état, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Il continue de l'aider pour s'enfoncer toujours aussi fort. Le lycéen se mordille la lèvre, il n'en peut plus les coups lui procurent tellement de plaisir… Une idée lui traverse l'esprit pour embêter Law… une dernière fois… Il laisse sa main glisser lentement sur son corps puis saisir sa propre verge et commencer à se masturber. Law observe Ace se donner lui-même du plaisir. Ceci accentue son sourire.

« -Mmh ... Aaace ... J'adore te voir comme ça ... »

Ace se sent exciter, devoir faire ça sous le regard de son amant… Il continue de bouger ses hanches au même rythme que ses mains sur son sexe. Seuls des gémissements sortent de sa bouche. Law décide de lever les hanches en même temps qu'Ace baisse son cul, pour pouvoir donner un coup profond. Le plus jeune ne tient pas plus longtemps et jouit dans sa main, éclaboussant un peu son visage. Law jouit à son tour, en sentant les parois d'Ace se resserrer autour de lui.

Le lycéen reprend peu à peu sa respiration avant de se lever un peu pour sortir Law de lui. Il se cale ensuite contre son torse pour profiter un peu de lui. Law ne dit rien, préférant reprendre sa respiration. Il passe les bras autour d'Ace pour pouvoir le serrer plus fort contre lui. Le plus jeune soupire de plaisir, il va se reposer un peu mais avant, il veut savoir quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui ferait prendre un choix.

« -Law ?

\- Hmm ?

-Tu resteras avec moi ? Même si je fais une énorme connerie… »

Law fronce les sourcils et observe Ace. Pourquoi lui dit-il ça ? L'étudiant réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne se voit plus vivre sans Ace. Il ne peut pas imaginer une vie sans lui à vrai dire. Est-il amoureux ? Sûrement. Il est prêt à tout pour Ace.

« -Oui. »

Ace sourit alors que son ordinateur s'éteint totalement, il regarde quelques secondes l'écran avant de se recaler contre Law. Il peut bien se reposer encore un peu.

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

J'ai pris ma décision depuis un petit moment déjà je pense… C'était devenu une évidence pour moi. Je regarde mon sac noir, ma respiration est de plus en plus courte. Je stresse… j'ai peur… mais j'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Le bus s'arrête, je descends puis sort mon téléphone. Je ne suis pas très loin du lieu de rendez-vous… J'ai l'impression d'être suicidaire… Je vais le faire, point, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux plus arrêter. Je marche quelques minutes sur les quais avant d'arriver au container voulu. Ça pue le moisie et l'oubli...

Il y a des vieux meubles partout. Au fond se trouve un vieux canapé troué… Ils m'avaient emmené ici la première fois avant de m'emmener dans la maison en forêt. Je respire un bon coup avant de poser mon sac près du canapé. Je le déplace un peu et trouve tout ce que j'ai besoin… Rien n'a bougé… Il faut que je me mette au boulot, il ne me reste que quelques heures s'il ne se défile pas… Je place les couteaux sous le coussin du canapé puis vais installer les fils de fer comme il faut. Je place des bougies un peu partout et remet le briquet dans ma poche. J'hume l'odeur de la flamme puis retourne à ma mise en place.

Je positionne les fringues un peu partout sur les arrêtes de l'entrepôt puis en déchire une pour faire un chemin jusqu'au canapé. J'utilise un tonneau pour me permettre d'accrocher le bout de certains câbles au plafond ainsi que plusieurs lames. Je regarde à nouveau ma montre… Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je m'installe sur le sofa, tire les fils pour les attacher à chacun de mes doigts, tout n'est pas parfait, je ne fais que recopier une scène de manga mais bon. Je me mets à pianoter sur mon téléphone. J'entends le bruit de plusieurs caméras s'allumer. J'ai pu vérifier avec mon ordi qu'elles fonctionnaient encore et crypter leur codage pour les mettre sur mon téléphone. Le nombre de choses que j'ai perdu sur mon ordi… J'ai dû tout supprimer, toute trace de mon existence dessus Pour être sûr que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'au réseau d'info que j'ai utilisé. Je vois une ombre se dessiner sur l'écran… Il est là…

« -T'as dû courage gamin ! Qui aurait cru que Law a ce genre de connaissance ? »

J'éteins mon portable avant de le laisser tomber au sol… je fais bien attention à le piétiner pour être sur de bousiller ma carte graphique et la carte SIM à l'intérieur, j'ai déjà rayé les numéros dans le bus. Je lance un regard haineux à l'homme qui se trouve devant moi.

« -Où est mon associé ?

-Pas ici.

-Pardon ?

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'un gamin de mon gabarit pourrait kidnapper un type ?

-C'est pourtant son numéro de téléphone !

-J'ai un grand talent pour le hacking.

-Et donc ? Tu as appelé la police ?

-Non.

-T'es fou ? »

J'ai un rire nerveux. Fou ? Peut-être… je ne sais plus trop où me placer… Il n'apprécie pas mon ricanement et s'avance dans le container. Je bouge l'index, puis le petit doigt, faisant bouger les fils qui se placent derrière lui.

« -J'pense aussi… bien maintenant… Depuis combien de temps ?

-Hein ?

-Depuis combien de temps vous maltraitez votre famille ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ! » Grogne le père de Law.

Je ricane à nouveau avant de bouger l'index et le pouce. Les câbles se glissent sous sa gorge, il semble enfin comprendre qu'il est coincé, il essaye de reculer et il sent d'autres câbles.

« -Acier de 0.16mm, ça coupe encore mieux des Tojiro, je vous conseille de ne pas bouger. J'ai un très mauvais souvenir de ce truc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Pour commencer, une réponse à ma question.

-En quoi ça t'avancera ?

-En rien. J'aurai juste encore plus envie de te tuer… de tous vous tuer… »

Il me regarde comme s'il ne comprenait rien. Normal, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à me comprendre… Je ne les supporte plus… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir ce salopard partout dans ce genre de connards.

« -C'est si amusant que ça de frapper ses propres enfants, sa propre femme ? »

Il rigole… lui non plus ne doit pas avoir toute sa tête.

« -Tu n'as pas idée. »

Je lui lance un regard haineux avant de bouger le pouce, un fil lui tranche la clavicule et un des couteaux lui tombe sur son omoplate droite. Il hurle de douleur, sauf qu'ici… personne ne nous entend, où même si on nous entend, personne n'intervient… J'ai passé 3 mois ici sans qu'on ne vienne me sauver. Il m'insulte et me menace de mort… Sur l'instant, ça me fait sourire. J'ai l'avantage, j'ai l'envie, j'ai le pouvoir… comme ce jour-là… quand je me suis réveillé sur leurs corps… Il était encore en vie, j'aurai pu le laisser tranquille, les flics l'auraient trouvé et l'auraient soigné puis enfermé mais… Ma pulsion m'avait repris et je l'ai achevé, j'ai planté un morceau de verre dans sa gorge, encore et encore… je me suis arrêté quand j'ai remarqué mon crime et là, j'ai perdu à nouveau conscience… Mon cerveau a tout effacé car je n'ai pas supporté l'idée d'être devenu un monstre.

Mais maintenant…

Je sais que je ne peux plus épargner les pourritures comme lui.

« -Fils de pute !

-Ma mère n'a rien avoir avec mon comportement, remercie plutôt les connards de ton espèce… Quoique... Ça m'a débloqué d'un seul coup de ma peau d'un autre être vivant… oh… C'est donc ça que ressent Kira de Btoom. C'est sûr qu'après avoir tué son propre père qui le battait. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien… de voir souffrir les connards de la même sorte…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Fallait regarder plus de mangas au lieu de s'amuser à faire le connard.

-Hein ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois que tes ficelles vont me faire peur ! »

Il pète un câble est avance malgré les ficelles. L'adrénaline dûe au danger monte dans mon sang. Certains câbles cassent, des couteaux tombent et le transpercent mais il n'en a rien à faire et continue d'avancer vers moi… Merde, merde, merde ! Je me lève un peu tard du canapé car il a le temps de saisir mon cou. Il commence à m'étrangler de rage. Punaise… C'était pas prévu ça… Un être humain normal serait déjà mort… Je peine à tendre la main vers le canapé…

J'ai presque plus d'oxygène…

Je vois ma vision se troubler… c'est la merde…

Je repense à Law et Shachi, blessés par ce connard…

Putain !

Dans un ultime effort, je lui donne un coup de genoux dans le ventre avant de me précipiter vers le canapé. Je sors un des couteaux que j'avais précédemment caché au cas où. Il se jette sur moi sans voir la lame qui se plante dans sa gorge… C'est fini… Je respire bruyamment puis finis de trancher sa trachée. Le sang gicle sur moi et son corps s'effondre au sol… Ses yeux se vident de leur étincelle de vie…

Il est mort…

Je respire plusieurs secondes, avant de regarder l'état du container… mon état… et son corps mort…

Un sourire se place sur mes lèvres… Je ne le regrette pas… Je suis encore prêt à le faire… et ça m'a fait du bien…

Je regarde l'heure… pas le temps de trainer ici. Je retire mes vêtements, sort des bouteilles d'eau de mon sac pour me nettoyer de tout ce sang et prends les fringues de rechange. Je prends un peu d'argent, mon briquet puis sort du container. J'enflamme les fringues que j'ai posées plus tôt dans les coins et m'en vais avant que les pompiers n'arrivent.

.

.

.

Je pousse la porte de la maisonnette qui grince. Après une nuit de train, je suis retourné ici. Tout est resté comme c'était le jour où on nous a trouvé à la différence que les corps ne sont plus là. En revanche, la tache de sang séché par le temps est toujours présente. Je soupire avant de m'installer sur la troisième marche. Je pose mes courses qui vont me servir à tenir le délai que j'ai fixé…

Une semaine… je vais attendre une semaine ici…

.

.

.

Pov Law

.

.

.

Je fais les cent pas, en m'arrachant presque les cheveux. Bordel ! Où est passé Ace ?! Trois jours putain ... Trois putain de jours qu'il a disparu ! Il fout quoi Marco ? Je me stoppe et le fixe, plusieurs jours qu'il est au téléphone pour trouver des informations. Je vais devenir fou ! Je suis mort d'inquiétude, pour Ace, lui qui n'aime pas sortir, ce gamin crétin qui préfère regarder ses mangas, au lieu de profiter du soleil dehors ... Il s'est barré ! Je sais qu'il y a une raison à cette ... Fugue ? A son âge, je ne peux dire que ça. Je m'assois et prend mon visage dans mes mains. J'ai envie de tout casser...

« -Law calme-toi. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va le retrouver.

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! Ça me rend fou de ne pas savoir où il est ! Crie-je à bout.

-Law... »

C'est la première fois que Marco me voit dans cet état mais j'ai peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à l'homme de ma vie. Oui, parce que Ace est unique ! Jamais quelqu'un n'arrivera à me faire vivre la même expérience que j'ai vécue avec lui. Je suis fou de lui ! De ses attitudes, de sa beauté, de son charme ... J'aime tout chez lui… Il est parfait pour moi ! Si je le perds, je ne m'en remettrai pas ... Je fixe le vide en attendant une nouvelle. Je n'ai plus de téléphone ... Il l'a fait exprès ? De me le prendre pour que je ne le contacte pas. Ace où es-tu passé, bordel ? Je savais que qu'il n'était pas bien ces temps-ci ... Je suis sûr qu'il a fait une connerie ! Et aussi cette phrase qu'il m'a dite peu de temps avant de disparaître !

 _« Tu resteras avec moi ? Même si je fais une énorme connerie … »_

Je regarde les infos à la télé. Il ne se passe pas grand chose comme d'habitude. Ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas regardées. Soudain, une information passe en me clouant sur place.

 _« Les policiers ont enfin réussi à identifier le cadavre carbonisé. Il s'agit de "Trafalgar Vergo", celui qui est recherché depuis plusieurs jours [...] »_

Mon père est mort ? Un long frisson s'empare de moi. Si je ne m'inquiétais par pour Ace, j'aurais fêté ça, je pense. Mais ... J'écarquille les yeux en voyant où ils ont trouvé le corps. Putain ...

« -Bordel ! Crie-je en partant vers la porte.

-Law ?! »

Je claque la porte et descends à toute vitesse les marches. Il faut que je rejoigne Ace rapidement ! Je saute sur la moto, ne prenant même pas le temps de mettre le casque. Je démarre et part à toute vitesse où je suis certain de trouver le lycéen. Ce lieu, il m'avait dit qu'il y avait été retenu pendant 3 mois avant d'être emmené ailleurs… A l'autre bout du Japon, dans une forêt isolée de tout… Je me souviens vaguement de l'endroit que m'avait montré Ace sur son ordinateur avant de foncer.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kitty : Nyaaaaaaa~! *Regarde de partout* j'ai l'impression de ne plus être aller sur FanFiction depuis, une pelle. LOUÉE SOIT LA SAINTE PELLE !_

 _[Normal, tu n'y vas plus... Sainte Patate...?]_

 _ _Kitty :_ Crève ici on est pour les Pelles ! *Menace avec sa Pelle* _

_[Tu sais qui à n'a une qui va te lancer un lance Patate...? ]_

 _ _Kitty :_ Ouais, surement... tant pis la Sainte Pelle me protégera ! _

_[Faut vraiment que tu arrête l'herbe à chat...]_

 _ _Kitty :_ Nyaaaa~! Mais naaaaan ! Brefouille, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu on approche de plus en plus de la fin... tristesse. n'oubliez pas la petite reviews qui fait toujours plaisir ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~!_


	22. Souvenir douloureux

_Hello les lentilles de contacte !_

 _Voici donc le dernier chapitre de Geek de toi ! Mais pas de panique, il reste l'épilogue qui sera là, la semaine prochaine ! Avec en plus le prologue d'une de mes nouvelles fics :3_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Hiken No Morgane : Je tiens à te dire que NON je ne te t'oublie pas mais regarde bien les chapitres :) soit ta review n'est pas passé soit, tu as du oublier de mettre ton pseudo et c'est passé sous « guest » parce que quand je devais répondre, je ne vois pas ta review. ^^ En tout cas merci de ta review, ce n'est pas encore la fin XD vu qu'il y a un prologue alors respire. Le chapitre est assez wtf puis il a de tout, de l'habituel, du lemon, de la description à fond et un dénouement inattendu ! Un mélange parfait comme tu dis ! :3 et j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira aussi !_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Merci de ta review :3 Et oui Ace a tué Vergo et il recommencera avec tous les batteurs d'enfant. J'me suis défoulé à fond dans la description de la scène ! Heureuse qu'elle t'ai plu :3 Pour ta question, tu vas découvrir ça ne t'en fait pas ! Et merci de ton soutient, Kitty est trèèèèèèèès loin de la region parisienne (dans le sud à côté de la mer elle est) donc elle n'a pas été touché par les attentats, moi j'ai eu le droit à 2 merde en 1 jour comme tu as pu le voir. Mais ça va mieux et j'me relève ! On ne part pas hein ! Je posterai le prologue d'une de mes nouvelles fics en même temps que l'épilogue de Geek, j'espère que tu voudras bien la suivre ^^ et qu'elle te plairait ! Merci encore pour tous tes encouragement !_

 _Dodge3 : Un Ace un peu plus fou que Badass je dirais mais bon :3 Ceci est une fiction attention, je ne veux pas être tenue responsable du meurtre de qui que ce soit XDD Il fait un peu froid pour manger des glaces, on a pas bien calculé la période pour le lemon avec la glace, quoi que on a déjà éviter la semaine de glace XD Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !_

 _Tina : Merci pou ta review, je suis heureuse que tu aies avalé la fic d'un seul coup ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre et la semaine prochaine l'épilogue :3 Zoubi !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 21 : Souvenir douloureux**

.

.

.

Pov Sabo

.

.

.

Je soupire avant de refermer mon ordinateur. Mon regard dérive sur une veille photo, Moi, Ace et Luffy. Ace tenait notre petit frère qui n'était encore qu'un bébé. C'était peu de temps avant son kidnapping. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Si seulement j'étais allé le chercher ce jour-là… Je serre les dents.

J'ai tout de suite compris, je ne suis pas idiot… Ace a laissé un message d'adieu à Marco pour moi et Luffy… Son ordinateur a été totalement reformaté, il a envoyé sa démission au lycée, il a coupé son téléphone. Plus rien, plus de nouvelles… Il a fait ça alors que la famille de son petit ami est en état critique… Bon, déjà j'ai réuni toutes les preuves pour éloigner définitivement leur père d'eux.

J'aligne les feuilles du dossier en les tapant sur le bureau. Le journal est posé là, en évidence… Je vais quand même lancer la procédure. Même si cet homme est mort, qui sait si un de ses partenaires de business estime vouloir avoir les frères de Law. Je me lève avant de laisser le dossier à ma secrétaire puis retourne dans mon bureau.

Je réouvre mon ordinateur pour commencer un nouveau dossier. Vergo a été tué, le feu n'était pas un accident et Ace a disparu au même moment… Je soupire avant de passer ma main devant mes yeux… Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, je me doute bien qu'il est responsable. De plus, la façon dont le père de Law a été tué ressemble énormément à une scène d'un de ses animés.

Je commence à rédiger de quoi le défendre. S'ils trouvent des preuves contre lui, je devrais pouvoir lui éviter la peine de mort ainsi que la perpétuité. Si la police n'a pas de preuves concrètes, je pourrais lui éviter la prison mais dans les deux cas, il aura forcement un suivi psychologique. Je vais devoir jouer sur son kidnapping et le fait qu'il a récemment recouvert la mémoire.

En ce moment, dans la tête d'Ace, il n'y a que deux choix… mourir ou fuir… Il ne supportera pas son crime tout seul et il doit être tout seul… Malheureusement, je suis incapable de comprendre où il est. J'ai eu beau chercher dans les endroits de notre enfance, là où il se cachait tout le temps, mais il n'y était pas. J'entends mon téléphone sonner, c'est le fixe de la maison… J'espère juste que ce n'est pas maman car je n'ai pas du tout la force de lui parler.

« -Oui ?

 _-Sabo-nii ?_

-Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _-…il est où Ace-nii ?_

-…

 _-Sabo-nii ?_

-Je ne sais pas… Lu'… je pense que…

 _-Il m'a envoyé un mp sur la communauté…il est daté d'y a trois jours… il a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas_ _m'inviter chez lui et que je ne pourrais pu le contacter… pourquoi ? Il est où Nii-chan ?_

-Luffy… Ace est… il est parti en voyage, ouais, le problème c'est que… Il ne peut contacter personne, mais t'en fait pas, il reviendra. Alors ne t'inquiète pas ! Il voulait juste te faire une blague. »

Ça me fend le cœur de devoir mentir à mon petit frère… mais je ne peux pas lui dire que son grand frère chéri est un meurtrier en fugue…

 _« -Vrai ?_

-Oui Lu'… Aller, ne t'en fais pas.

 _-Oki…_

-J'suis occupé, j'te vois ce soir, à tout !

 _-Hum, zoubi ! »_

Je raccroche avant de regarder ma page vide sur l'écran. Il faudra que j'envoie un mail à Marco pour l'affaire sur Ace. Ils doivent avoir trouvé ce qu'il fallait maintenant. Le but est que je sache, jusqu'où je peux sauver mon frère et son copain. Oui, j'inclus Law… Il y a quelques heures, le blond m'a dit qu'il était parti précipitamment, il va rejoindre mon frère. Je le sais. Alors si la police trouve des preuves contre Ace, il sera accusé comme complice…

Lever les doutes sur lui sera bien plus simple que de demander la grâce pour Ace… Law sera tout de suite innocenté quelle que soit la sanction d'Ace… le seul problème que je vais avoir… c'est que je suis l'aîné d'Ace… La cour ne m'écoutera pas, ils diront tout de suite que je suis influencé. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait ce genre de chose, mais je vais monter le dossier, réunir des arguments et des preuves pour l'envoyer à un ami qui acceptera de s'en occuper.

Ivankov… un vieil ami de mon père… un des meilleurs avocats du Kansai… Bon, la cour se demandera sûrement pourquoi il vient jusqu'ici mais cela pourra être considéré comme indiscret ou comme un choix de carrière d'avocat. On va déjà régler les détails ensemble. Il a un grand charisme, je sais qu'il ne nous laissera pas tomber…

Une affaire de meurtre peut être suivi pendant 30 ans… S'il y a trouble psychologique, après 20 ans elle peut-être abandonné car la police considère que le meurtrier ne tient pas assez mentalement pour rester calme…

J'ai envie qu'Ace fuit… qu'il fuit et qu'il ne se fasse jamais attrape, que je règle ça de cette manière… S'il se fait attraper, il passera quand même entre 15 à 20 ans en prison-psychiatrique… et je ne veux pas ça…

S'il ne se fait pas attraper, il pourra quitter le pays après 20 ans et recommencer avec un dossier blanc sa vie ailleurs… C'est le mieux que je lui souhaite…

Mais dans les deux cas, il faut que je réussisse… Je dois y arriver, je dois protéger mon frère et la vie qu'il a choisi et cette fois j'y arriverai…

.

.

.

Pov Pingouin

.

.

.

« -Alors Marco ?

-Désolé... Mais Law est accusé de complicité de meurtre. » Souffle Marco.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le canapé. Je me mords les lèvres pour m'empêcher de hurler. Putain, pourquoi ?! Il n'a rien fait ! Il ne l'a même pas aidé à buter Vergo ! Tout ça parce qu'il a décidé de le planquer. Grand frère pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es parti sans laisser un mot ? Pourquoi tu nous as laissé ?

« -Aller Pingouin il ne va rien lui arriver. Tu connais ton frère. Me rassure Marco.

-Oui mais ... Ce n'est pas le problème ! »

Je vais dire quoi à notre petit frère ? Qu'il nous a laissé pour Ace ? Il ne s'en remettra pas. Je pose mon visage dans les mains en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

« -Marco, tu es sûr de rien pouvoir faire pour Ace et Law ?

-Non, ils ont trouvé des éléments qui prouvent qu'Ace était sur les lieux et ... Law a était vu sur sa moto avec Ace derrière.

-Mais ...

-Arrête Pingouin. C'est fini pour eux, on ne peut plus rien faire maintenant. Ce sont des fugitifs. » Me gronde Marco.

J'étouffe un sanglot dans mes mains. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Plus jamais de ma vie, je ne pourrais voir Law ? Il nous a oubliés ? Trop de questions sans réponses.

« -Non, il ne vous oubliera pas.

-J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

-Oui. Rigole Marco.

-Y'a quoi de drôle ... ?

-Tu me fais penser à ton frère.

-... »

Je fixe Marco avec les larmes au bord des yeux. Quand j'y pense, j'ai toujours voulu faire comme Law. C'est mon modèle et je l'admire. Je regarde Marco se lever pour venir vers moi. Il s'accroupit et avec son pouce, il chasse les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

« -Aller, t'inquiétes pas. Murmure Marco.

-Mais ... Mais ... Je vais faire quoi ? » Pleure-je.

Marco ouvre ses bras, je ne cherche pas à comprendre pour me réfugier dedans. Je l'enlace et pleure. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré. Je me suis promis de ne jamais craquer et de rester fort pour Sachi. Mais là, je suis à bout. Heureusement, qu'il y a Marco. Je le serre plus fort dans mes bras, en nichant mon nez dans son cou. Je le connais depuis un moment mais je n'ai jamais osé lui parler. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette ... Puis, à force de l'observer de loin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver beau. C'est peut être con mais c'est comme ça. Je sens la main de Marco me caresser mes cheveux en disant que tout allait bien. Je relève la tête de son cou pour pouvoir le regarder.

« -M-Marco ...

-Oui ?

-Bha ... Ben ... euh ... »

Soudain, le blond colle ses lèvres aux miennes. J'écarquille les yeux ne m'attendant pas du tout à cela. Il les décolle, me fixant avec un petit sourire.

« -Marco ... Je ...Tu ... »

Je mets mes mains devant mon visage pour cacher mes rougeurs. Je suis tellement content et à la fois gêné. Je l'entends se moquer de moi. J'enlève mes mains de devant mon visage pour le foudroyer du regard. Peut être que finalement je ne serais pas tout seul ...

.

.

.

Pov externe

.

.

.

Law entre dans la maison, qui est en piteux état. Il observe l'endroit sinistre à la recherche d'Ace. Il fait quelques pas et s'arrête en essayant d'entendre quelque chose. Le lycéen relève le regard en entendant du bruit. Il soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'il l'avait trouvé avant le temps qu'il s'était fixé.

« -Ace…

-Tu m'en veux ? » Demande tout de suite Ace.

Law marche rapidement vers Ace et le soulève pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Crétin ... »

Ace retient ses larmes de soulagement avant de rendre son étreinte à Law.

« -Pourquoi…

-Hein ?

\- Pourquoi t'es parti sans rien dire ? Souffle Law en colère.

-Je… après… après l'avoir tué… Je ne pouvais pas rester…

-…

-…Mais j'ai envoyé un mot d'excuse… à Marco, je pensais qu'il te le montrerait…

-Quel mot ... ?

-Que je m'excusais des problèmes qu'il allait avoir et… de dire à mes frères de ne pas me chercher… »

Law comprend maintenant pourquoi il était si bizarre ... Et les conversations qu'il avait. Il couvrait Ace depuis le début.

« -Law ?

-Oui ?

-…T'es en colère ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Il relâche Ace pour pourvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Devait-il ? Il ne sait pas du tout. Le lycéen regarde ses pieds même s'il l'avait attendu impatiemment, il avait redouté ce moment. Law pouvait le détester à présent, pour le monstre qu'il était devenu, le meurtrier qu'il était… Il avait peur d'entendre le rejet de l'étudiant. Law attrape le menton d'Ace pour le forcer à le regarder. Non ... Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. D'un geste tendre, il capture les lèvres d'Ace.

Ce dernier laisse cette fois ses larmes sortir. Il est tellement soulagé. Law les essuie avec le pouce. Maintenant que devaient-ils faire ? Ace regarde son aîné avant d'observer un peu la maison. Il attrape le poignet de l'étudiant.

« -Tu veux voir ? »

Law le suit sans rien dire. Ace le guide d'abord dans le salon, c'était poussiéreux mais rien n'avait bougé : le canapé, la télévision, la table basse… Il frissonne encore en repensant au nombre de fois où l'autre l'avait envoyé valser contre lui. Law observe les lieux en silence. Il sait qu'Ace a besoin de parler. Ace regarde vaguement le salon.

« -J'venais presque pas ici. Je ne descendais que pour manger et en général, j'me prenais souvent la table à cause de l'autre con qui pétait des câbles car je lui répondais ou que j'étais devant de la télé…

\- ... »

Law pose la main sur l'épaule d'Ace en essayant de le réconforter. Le plus jeune prend une grande inspiration avant de tirer son amant vers la cuisine. Il n'était pas souvent entré dedans mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait demander à l'étudiant. Il fouille dans plusieurs placard avant de trouver le flocon qu'il voulait. Il restait encore un peu de liquide mais il s'en moquait bien.

« -Comme tu fais médecine, tu sais peut-être ce que c'est ? Demande Ace à Law.

-De la codéine. Souffle Law.

-Ça fait quoi ?

-C'est un calmant.

-Cool, on me droguait quand j'étais petit alors ! »

Law ne dit rien, et continue à écouter Ace.

« -T'as vu que j'avais une manie à jamais bouffer le milieu de la glace quand c'est en pot ?

-Hum.

-A chaque fois que je me levais, on me donnait un pot de glace et ils mettaient ce calmant au milieu, du coup je bouffais que les côtés… C'est devenu automatique. »

Law vient entourer Ace de ses bras. Il niche son nez dans le cou du plus jeune et respire son odeur. Ace et Law ont un point commun ... Ils ont été battus étant enfants. Le lycéen hume à son tour la senteur de son amant puis le tire vers l'endroit où il a passé le plus de temps. Ils retraversent le salon, repassent devant la porte d'entrée et montent les marches de l'escalier. Ils traversent le couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte. Le plus jeune prend une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir. Comme les autres pièces, rien n'a changé.

Il fait quelques pas dedans puis observe. La pièce est simple : des murs blancs, au milieu un grand lit double, une grande armoire quasiment collée à la porte et au fond de la pièce se trouve une grande fenêtre… avec des barreaux. En face du lit, on peut voir une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres fantastiques mais aussi de livres scolaires. Ace tire Law dans la chambre puis s'assoit sur le lit. Il laisse son amant voir où il a grandi pendant plus de un an et demi, victime de ses kidnappeurs.

« -C'était ta chambre ? Demande Law.

-Hum. »

Law attrape la main d'Ace, et le tire vers la sortie. Il doit le faire sortir de cet enfer. Une fois à la porte d'entrée, Law lâche la main du plus jeune.

« -Viens, on se casse.

-Pour aller où ? Je suis un meurtrier je te signale…

-On verra.

-Law… Il faut qu'on sache… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu serais prêt… à tout abandonner, à vivre en fugitif ?

\- ... »

Law fixe Ace, en se demandant s'il serait prêt à tout quitter. Laisser sa famille, ses amis ... Sa scolarité. Tout abandonner. Mais il ne se voit plus vivre sans Ace. C'est devenu un besoin d'être avec Ace. Sans lui, il n'est plus rien. Il l'aime. Voilà, ce qu'il a découvert : il l'aime à en crever. Alors, oui il est prêt à tout abandonner.

« -Oui. »

Ace écarquille les yeux assez surpris… Bien sûr, il est heureux que son amant soit avec lui mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il s'approche de Law pour se coller à lui.

« -J'suis désolé…

\- Ce n'est rien. Dit Law en caressant le dos d'Ace.

-… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On se barre et on quitte tout. »

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ren : Je sais pas quoi dire…_

 _[bah c'est déjà ça de dit]_

 _Ren : Nan mais en plus la semaine prochaine je devrais faire un gros pâté d'amour et d'au revoir et un autre pâté pour présenté sadistic love puis avec Kitty on devra refaire un pâté pour remercier tout le monde !_

 _[…]_

 _Ren : J'économise ma salive pour la semaine prochaine ! Mais c'est quand même Kitty qui répondra au commentaire :D Alors Attack On, lâchez vos reviews !_


	23. Epilogue

_Bonjour les miss california ! :)_

 _Je vous retrouve en bas pour plus de blabla juste les réponses aux guests :_

 _Guest : Nyaaa~! Merci de nous avoir suivi ! Toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, et je suis très heureuse que tu aimes nos fiction ! Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~!_

 _Tina : Nyaaa~! Merci de nous avoir suivit ! Tu as pleuré ? Comme c'est mignon ! Un peu d'exotisme voyons ! Marco x Pingouin je trouve ça fort sympathique pour ma part x) Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaa~!_

 _Dodge3 : Nyaaa~! Merci de nous avoir suivit ! C'est triste hein ? Bha quoi, ce couple est tellement exotique ! Attend un Pingouin et un Ananas ensemble c'est juste magique ! Oui, les pauvres effectivement. Merci d'avoir apprécier le dernier chapitre. Tu auras toute tes réponses dans l'épilogue. Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~!_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Nyaaa~! Merci de nous avoir suivi ! La fin devait bien arriver un jour malheureusement. Ooooh, que c'est choupinou ! Par contre sadistic love ce seras pas une colab' mais une fiction à Ren ! Merci pour tout tes compliments ça nous touche beaucoup ! *Repense à la fiction d'Harlem* nya... *Dépression* au moins nous ils crèvent pas à la fin xD ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~!_

 _Ninou-kun : Nyaa~! Contente que la fiction tes plu. Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

.

.

.

 _20 ans plus tard_

.

.

.

« -L'Ecosse ! Grogne Ace

-Les États-Unis. Râle Law.

-Mais t'es complètement fou ! Il fait plus de 40 degrés en été là-bas ! Puis y'a tous les cyclones, non l'écosse c'est bien ! Puis on parle anglais aussi ! Dit Ace en entrant dans la voiture avec les sandwichs.

-Non mais c'est toi qui a un problème. Grogne Law. On part en Amérique point. Les écossais sont trop bizarres avec leurs fringues. Dit Law en entrant dans la voiture.

-Et les américains avec leur taille 70 ? Et leurs fast-foods, la mal bouffe ? Puis le médical là-bas, c'est de la merde ! Non, on va en Ecosse ! J'te demande pas de mettre un kilt non plus !

-Non, c'est non.

-En Amérique, on est beaucoup moins tolérant avec les gays qu'en Ecosse ! Puis je veux choisir !

-T'as des goûts de merde alors non c'est moi qui choisit. Dit Law en démarrant la voiture.

-C'est même pas vrai ! D'où j'ai des goûts de merde ? Demande Ace en ouvrant le paquet de pringgles.

-Oui, tu AS des goûts de merde. Insiste Law en se concentrant sur la route.

-Tellement que je t'aime, ouais !

\- ... Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis. Ricane Law.

-De toute façon, c'est MON frère qui achète les billets, donc JE dis ce que je veux et JE lui demande avec MES goûts de merde ! Grogne Ace avant de manger des chips.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu iras tout seul dans ton pays de paumés. Râle à nouveau Law.

-Mais… Law ? Couine Ace.

-Quoi encore ?

-S'te plait~ »

Ace tente de convaincre son amant avec ses petits yeux de chien battu. Law continue de fixer la route. Il sait qu'Ace utilise encore sa technique de chien battu pour le faire craquer. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils partent dans un pays où les hommes portent des jupes. De plus, leur musique est vraiment insupportable.

« -Non, Ace.

-S'il te plait~ »

Ace continue son petit regard et caresse doucement la cuisse de son amant pour accentuer sa demande.

« -Ace, si tu continues ton manège, je t'abandonne au bord de la route comme la dernière fois... Dit très sérieusement Law, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah tant pis, j'ferai du stop avec mes miches et j'irai en Ecosse avec mon sauveur ! Boude Ace sur son siège.

\- Alors comme ça maintenant, t'es une pute ? Souffle Law désespéré des propos d'Ace. De plus, personne n'arriverait à te faire crier comme je te fais crier donc tu seras dessus.

-Ça me fera une expérience~

-T'es sûr. » Menace Law.

Ace sourit à son amant. En 20 ans, il avait gagné en confiance, surtout en vivant en fugitif avec un malotru tel que Law. Law souffle encore une fois. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de trouver une destination s'ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord.

« -Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller en Ecosse ? C'est très bien là-bas ! Puis les maisons sont super grandes et confortables !

-Parce que.

-C'est pas une réponse ça…

-Pour moi, si.

-T'es chiant !

-Je sais.

-Je ne veux pas d'un pays chaud ! Et je veux une maison confortable et grande !

\- Crèves. On va en Amérique et toi aussi ,tu fais chier avec ton Ecosse ! Trouves un autre pays. Marmonne Law se garant.

-C'est le continent des cons et des escrocs l'Amérique ! On va en Europe ! Et dans un pays du NORD !

-Non pas là où il fait froid ! S'emporte Law.

-Mais si ! Comme ça, pour qu'on ait plus chaud, on se collera tous les deux l'un contre l'autre sous les draps~ Souffle Ace avec un petit sourire.

-Crèves, je préfère baiser dans une piscine. Ricane Law en repensant à l'été dernier.

-Bah on prendra un jacuzzi intérieur ! Puis j'avais bien aimé la neige moi ! Négocie Ace en repensant à leur bataille de boules de neige qui avait fait fondre la neige.

\- Ouais bah si tu repenses à la fois ou on à baiser dans la neige, c'est mort. Pendant une semaine, j'ai été enrhumé.

-Et je t'ai donné du sirop~ » Sourit Ace.

Un sourire pervers étire ses lèvres. Le sirop était spécial dans ce cas.

« -Puis j'te signale que je choppe tout le temps des coups de soleil en été ! Le coup de la piscine, j'avais le dos cramé ! J'avais l'impression d'être en feu !

-Mais tu es en feu Ace. Se moque Law.

-Arrêtes, tu me rappelles un cauchemar que j'ai fait quand j'avais 17 ans ! Puis merde ! J'te demande pas de vivre en Antarctique ! Il ne fait pas si froid en Ecosse !

-Ace, non c'est non.

-Mais Law ! Regarde ! »

Ace pose la nourriture sur le sol de la voiture pour soulever son t-shirt, montrant ses abdos qui s'étaient tracés avec l'âge.

« -Tu vois ce corps ? J'veux qu'il reste comme ça trèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps ! En Amérique ça, Dit-il en touchant son ventre, ça va devenir tout graisseux ! Alors l'Ecosse, merde ! Puis j'veux pas non plus que tu deviennes dodu ! Déjà que tu te relâches… chuchote Ace.

-Et ma main dans ta gueule. Râle Law.

-CQFD, papy~

-Sale mioche. Dit Law en retirant les clés.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Donc, on va en Ecosse ?

-Non.

-Aller, s'te plait ! J'ferai tout ce que tu voudras pendant une journée !

-Non ... C'est pas assez.

-Je t'autorise les sextoys une nuit !

-Huuuuuuum ... Nan. Souris Law.

-T'auras même le droit de m'attacher~

\- Non ... Arrêtes de vouloir m'acheter avec du sexe.

-Alors, j'te dirai un secret !

-Je m'en fous.

-Alors que ça concerne ton frère ?

-…

-Héhéhéhé, c'est moi qui étais celui qui communiquait avec les autres, donc… Tu dis oui et je te dis tout ! Et mon marché pour le sexe tient toujours !

-Sale petit con. »

Ace sourit simplement à Law.

« -Alors ?

\- ... Mouais ... Mais je te préviens, on ne reste pas trente ans là-bas.

-Merciiiiiiiiiii, je t'aime ! »

Ace saute sur Law pour l'enlacer.

« - Maintenant, dis moi tout avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Ton frère se marie avec Marco le mois prochain… Mais il voulait te faire une surprise alors bon, sois gentil.

-… »

Law serre les dents tellement forts pour ne pas hurler.

« -T'énerve pas ! Puisqu'on va en Ecosse, ils viendront se marier là-bas, Tente Ace.

-Ouais ... Dit Law d'une voix menaçante. Marco tu vas me le payer déjà que tu te tapes mon frère ... Marmonne Law.

-Sois heureux pour lui ! Ah et… mon frère a kidnappé le tien pour aller visiter Londres !

-Pourquoi je suis au courant de rien ?

-Belle-maman a dit « tu ne lui dis rien sur nous ». Alors j'ai rien dit, y'avait un smiley avec un couteau dans son message, ça m'a fait peur !

\- Sérieux, vous me faites chier.

-Après sinon, je suis tonton, d'une petite fille !

-Ah.

-Ta mère s'est remarié aussi, Sourit Ace.

-Attends… Quoi ?! »

Ace explose de rire avant d'embrasser la joue de Law.

« -Je rigole, par contre elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé une cible potentielle qui pourrait faire un bon père et je cite « une bonne partie de baise version bisounours » !

-C'est qui ?! Demande précipitamment Law.

-J'peux pas le dire ! Elle a mis un deux couteaux pour avoir mon silence !

-Ace ... Se fait plus menaçant Law en s'approchant de lui.

-Désolé mais… Belle-maman me fait plus peur que toi !

\- Et si je te viole tu me le dis ? Ricane sadiquement Law.

-Tu ne pourras jamais me violer, j'aime trop ça. Ricane en retour Ace.

-Même attaché au lit avec des menottes et un bandeau sur les yeux~ ? Chantonne Law

-Hummmmm… je dois t'avouer que ça me tente bien~ »

Law s'approche d'Ace, pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il se décolle puis, déclare :

« -Aller, c'est parti pour ton pays à la noix. »

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ren : Et voilà c'est la fin snif snif_

 _Kitty : ça fait bizarre :c_

 _Ren : Il y a une fin à tout_

 _Kitty : Effectivement, j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu_

 _Ren : Et fait rêver !_

 _Kitty : La question ne se pose même pas bien sûr qu'on les à fait rêver !_

 _Ren : Ah mais on les peut-être juste frustré :D_

 _Kitty : peut être. Sa va nous faire bizarre de plus posté :0_

 _Ren : Euh… c'était moi qui postait…_

 _Kitty : Je sais ! x)_

 _Ren : Bon, Kitty un mot d'adieu avant que je fasse mon pâté ? xD_

 _Kitty : *Tousse* Merci de nous avoir lu ! Vous êtes super que Raptor Jésus, la Sainte Pelle, la Rhubarbe et les chats vous protègent ! Je vous fais un gros bisous baveux sur votre fesse droite ! Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaaa~!_

 _Ren : Merci pour ce mot court car contrairement à MuW c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de décortiquer le tout…_

 _Tout d'abord, un grand merci à toutes les followers et toutes celles qui ont mise la fic dans leur favories :D J'ai été voir les stats de Geek de toi, celle-ci à plus de 304 review pour 22 chapitres - merci ! Plus de 24 000 vues ! Merciiiiiiiiiii ! 66 favs et 98 followers ! 3_

 _Un énorme merci pour votre soutient et si vous savez la joie que ça nous fait de voir que notre fic a autant plu ! :)_

 _Merci à Enzaamheid, Solstis48, 6Starlight6, fh-seere, Evercloud, PlumeDesGlaces, , Lamadufutur, portgas et la chocolaterie, littlemonkeyheart, lexoute, Toshiro, Louvette (toi je tiens a te dire XD en refaisant le comptage des com' au début, tu savais même pas quoi dire ! Tu as fini par faire des pâté en review, belle progression ! Et il faut récompensé les efforts xD), Nona Nevaeh, Miu l'ornithorynque, Aloune, Lord Celestin, W. D. Marka, KawaiiMikikoChan, Rin-s666, umiko-nee, la vague folle, Traffy. D, HaydenHell, Shi no Sake, Kikoo Kiloo, Keya Shiro, Umiko-nee, foudregirl, Alexyae, Portgas-ya, L1109, Heavenly0, MlleKirschtein, ,Alice Nagini Riddle, Else1991, wolfpopcorn, Neiflheim_

 _Merci aux guests : Luffythebest, Plop-Plop, Dodge3, OnepieceYaoi, Lou, Mia La Louve, juju45, Tina, kitsuko, Bloomy, Hiken No Morgane, Lavinvin, popcorne, Yuki,, Ninou-kun, Cam's_

 _Merci à tous les guests anonyme qui n'ont pas eu l'inspiration d'un pseudo mais qui nous ont aidé :D et surtout qui ont donné leur avis !_

 _Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir comme lectrice :D et un plaisir de délirer avec vous !_

 _Je vais alors faire ma petite pub XD de toute façon je l'ai déjà faite depuis un bon moment ! En même temps que l'épilogue de Geek de toi, j'ai donc posté le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfiction Sadistic Love ! :)_

 _Sadistic Love est une fic dont je suis extrêmement fière ! :D J'ai pu faire les choses comme je voulais, et la trame principale de l'histoire était un défie pour moi que je me suis donnée il y a plus de 6 ans ! :D Je me suis permise de tester de nouveau style d'écrire, de nouvel chose xD perverse comme non perverse !_

 _Sadistic Love est totalement écrite :3 elle comporte, un prologue, 37.5 chapitre et un epilogue :)_

 _Elle sera donc posté tous les vendredi et la question que tout le monde se demande…_

 _OUI ! C'est un Ace x Law ! xD Et c'est encore un UA !_

 _:3 je ne vais pas non plus tout déballé ici, l'en-bas du prologue de SL sert à quelque chose :D_

 _Le résumé et chaque titre de chapitre est made in Kitty :3 elle est la première à m'avoir donné un avis sur cette fic qui a été parfois très dur à écrire :)_

 _Maintenant, je vous embrasse tous, vous dit à bientôt pour ceux qui suivront SL. A peut-être bientôt pour les autres ! Zoubi !_

 _ **Louvette :3 tu as une récompense fidélité évolution à venir me demander en mp ! )**_


End file.
